Uzumaki Devil
by NarutoNega
Summary: Naruto uzumaki is a ninja that will be forever reborn and reincarnated. Sometimes with body and sometimes with spirit. But what if he is born once more, with both the body and spirit that defines naruto uzumaki. Watch as he grows to power, watch how he forges new bonds, watch him gain more from life. Watch Naruto uzumaki rise from human hood to devil hood with a grin on his face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Narutonega here with another Naruto x highschool dxd fanfiction. Now a question people might be thinking of, if they had seen my other fic, is "why would I be doing another one?" My answer? I wanted to make another one for the joy of it. Now this time however. I plan to make it slightly more detailed with the events Naruto will go through, along with him not being godlike from kage bushin training near instantly like I had with my other one.**

 **Now. For this story i would like to set up some "base rules" them being Naruto and how he fits into the DxD universe.**

 **So, in my story. Naruto will be reincarnated into his DxD character after he dies after the defeat of the fourth shinobi world war (the events of Naruto the last and the birth of his son and daughter don't happen as he died In the end of the battle, well in this story anyway), however, he will not have his memories of his previous life until later on during the story, his memories will also only come back to him in parts that are suitable for the situation.**

 **Now, just to make it clear now so that those hoping for Naruto to be human during the story, he won't. He will be a devil under Rias's peerage. Reason being I need to go off the main storyline to actually do my story, however, it doesn't mean Naruto will become a devil straight away, only he will somewhere down the line.**

 **To finish off with the base rules, Naruto will have chakra. No magic for him as I can only really imagine Naruto with chakra. He will also not be an unlimited chakra battery as he isn't a jinchuuriki, although, he will keep a decent healing factor from his Uzumaki heritage, which I plan to be able to heal any damage 10-20x faster than normal, although, it will still leave him damaged. An example for this would be if he broke his ankle. Usually the injury would require 4-8 weeks to heal, Naruto will heal either in 4-8 days with another one to get the bone back into a natural strong stage, which means he can be slightly weaker with a freshly healed bone. But keep in mind, the more dangerous the injury, the faster the body works to heal it, so there could be points within the story that has Naruto's healing factor boom to the likes of 100-200x normal speeds.**

 **Anyway, now that that is out of the way. I hope you all enjoy my fic as much as possible, and I will see you all later. Enjoy.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

Ring… Ring… Ring… Beep!

"Saturday huh? Seems like I woke up a bit later than normal… Oh well, I got today off from my job today thanks to old man Jirichi…. I really should see someone if I keep talking to myself out loud… Better not do that, probably thrown into an insane asylum for it." Muttered a blond, spiky haired teen with a chuckle following his conclusion.

Lifting a single hand up to his face, the teen quickly began to rub his eyes with the palm of his hand, easily getting rid of the slightly sleepiness he had beforehand.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position. The blond haired teen could only blink as the sound of birds chirping hit his ears. Rubbing his face a bit more, mindful of the weird and sensitive whisker like marks he had since his birth, the teen threw his futon's blanket off himself. Showing the he beneath the blankets a simple orange singlet with long black sweatpants and a pair of white socks.

Stretching to get the kinks out of his back and shoulders. The teen then began to stand, using his hand to help push him off his futon.

Standing at a good height of 5'11. The teen then began to walk across his small apartment towards the bathroom.

Opening the door to the room, the teen quickly sent his eyes towards the small mirror and grinned, showing his cerulean blue eyes sparkling with a slight joy due to the present day, that day being Saturday.

Walking towards the mirror, the teen quickly grabbed his toothpaste and brush and enthusiactly began to brush his teeth, a joyful toon being played within his mind as he swished the liquid within his mouth before spitting it out into the sink.

Placing his toothbrush down next to his already placed toothpaste, the teen simply gave a grin towards his reflection before turning around and walking out of his small bathroom and into his apartment living room/kitchen.

Walking behind the kitchen table and opening a cupboard. The teen kept a happy grin on his face as the teen grabbed a bowl of instant ramen.

However, just as the teen was about to open the bowl….

"Uzumaki!" Shouted a man with a gruff tone, slamming a ruler beside the head of a sleeping Naruto Uzumaki, something which made him jump slightly as he saw the ruler only centimetres away from his face.

Lifting his head slightly, the blond haired teen simply moved his eyes around the classroom he found himself in with a squinted glare, reason being that his eyes haven't adjusted to the sudden light within the room.

Noticing that everyone in the class seemed to silently talking about something, the blond haired teen simply returned his eyes onto his teacher who had his eyes also firmly planted onto him.

"Yes." Asked the teen with a blank stare, stupid teacher having to wake him up from his happy place.

The man crossed his arms as he stared towards the spiky haired teen, the occasional twitch coming from his right eye at the bored and blank reply.

"Please explain to me why you are asleep in class… When you are supposed to be paying attention!" shouted the man as he leaned against the table of the teen, who simply leaned his head back from the wind generated from the shout.

Raising a hand to his face and pretending to wipe some spit off his face, the teen simply gave a loud sigh.

"Maybe it was because you bored me to sleep with your "Today class we have" speech." Replied the teen once more, only closing his eyes in a slight bit of sadness as he heard multiple students call him "dead last and delinquent" behind his back.

Seriously. He fell asleep because the teacher just kept blabbing on and on, and yet he was being called a dead last and delinquent for it? What the hell did he do?

Snapping back into reality, the teen with spiky blond hair looked at the teacher who seemed to be waiting for something.

"What?" Asked the teen, something which seemed to finally annoy the teacher into submission.

Pointing the ruler towards the classroom door, the teacher spoke in a gruff and irritated tone.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Get out. If you aren't here to learn then simply get out. I would expect some effort from one who is sitting on a literal 50% for each and every subject he has. Keep going the way you are and you be disappointed later on in your life when you realise that the world is a lot harder than you think." Said the teacher, his gruff voice softening slightly as he really didn't mind the teen, but the way he was going he would only be able to pass without any sort of chance at a good career later down the road.

Naruto could only stare at the front door of the classroom for a few seconds before picking his bag up off the floor. Slinging it around his back, Naruto walked out with his head slightly low, his bangs covering his saddened eyes as he heard more comments from his peers.

Why did they always pick on him? Was it because of his slightly different accent which he randomly picked up? Was it his apparently "Intimidating" appearance? How does being 6'2 and blond make him intimidating?

Giving a large sigh, Naruto began to walk towards the stairs, being the last period he might as well go home as he didn't do any extracurricular activities with any clubs. However, just as he walked down the stairs, the blond haired teen paused for a moment.

Wasn't the indoor pool in the large gymnasium free now?

Giving a grin, Naruto walked towards the back entrance of the school. Walking through the back entrance, Naruto whistled a merry tune as he walked towards Kuoh's Olympic size gymnasium.

The kuoh gymnasium was a very large edition to the school as it holds most of the indoor sports clubs within a single area, example being the ice hockey team and the volley ball team. It always amazed Naruto how a privately funded school afforded the actual schools creation as he knew that the main building was well over millions, along with the land for kuoh as well.

But he wasn't going to look into it that much anyway. He was lucky that the government gave him an orphans salary and entrance to the school, reason being since he had a good score on the entrance exam that the school gave when it was announced it was being turned into a coed school.

How he did well on the test he didn't know. But if what he got from the teachers daily told him anything, he was apparently nowhere near what they expected him to be getting when they compared his current scores to his entrance exam scores.

Shaking his head from the thoughts. The teenage blond finally arrived towards the gym's indoor pool. Although he knew there was another pool the school had, no one had taken the effort to clean it in years, and because of that, no one was willing to go near it.

Moving towards the changing rooms, Naruto quickly threw off his school shirt and shorts before putting on a pair of bordies before returning back to the pool.

Crouching down slightly, the blond haired teen placed his hand on the surface of the water and grinned, not to cold, not to warm. Just perfect like the school always sets out to do.

Walking back a few feet. The blond haired teen grinned as he sprinted forward and jumped into the air.

"Woohoo!" shouted Naruto as he cannonballed into the large pool, enjoying how the water enclosed his body as he sunk towards the bottom.

Holding his breath. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of the water going past and through his hair. It always felt nice as the water made him feel weightless in its depths. Like how the wind made him feel all tingly and fast when he usually goes for a short jog on a Saturday morning.

Realising that he now had to come up for air, the blond quickly pushed against the floor and started to swim up to the surface. His head breaking the surface, Naruto took a large gulp of air as he shook his hair, sending the water from both his face and hair away.

Giving a small smile, Naruto pushed his belly up so that he could float on his back. Looking towards the roof of the gym with nothing but a peaceful smile upon his face as he closed his eyes.

RING!

" _seems like the final bell went already."_ Thought Naruto as he kept his eyes closed, still enjoying the feeling of the water holding him up.

However. Due to the fact that Naruto was closing his eyes and not paying attention, he had not noticed a woman walk out of the girls changing room and jumped into the air, intent to dive into the pool, and because of Naruto floating near the edge of the pool, which was slightly above the waters height, giving the blond teen some cover, the woman could only widen her eyes in shock and she dived straight onto the blond, who snapped his eyes open when he felt both him and the thing that hit him start to sink.

Snapping his eyes open underwater, while ignoring the stinging pain, Naruto sent his eyes all around to find what had hit him a moment ago. And when he did, he was shocked to find out it was non other than one of the senior girls of the school and club president.

That being Kiyome Abe. Third year student and president of the tennis club.

Getting his mind back on track, Naruto watched as the tennis cub president continued to sink further into the depths, something that confused Naruto until he noticed that there wasn't a single movement from the woman sinking, along with water entering her partly opened mouth, which had only meant one thing.

She wasn't awake.

Quickly getting his wits. Naruto began to quickly swim towards the knocked out female as quickly as he could.

He couldn't screw up here. He couldn't let a peer drown while he was there.

Swimming behind the woman and moving a single arm to grab her waist. Naruto quickly brought the woman to his chest and swam upwards, his own air supply slowly disappearing.

Lucky for him however, he was able to reach the surface. Holding the knocked out third year woman, Naruto hefted her onto the plastic surrounding that the pool had. Quickly lifting himself up onto the edge, Naruto moved the woman away from the pool before moving his head next to her heart.

Hearing a beat, Naruto then moved his head just in front of the woman's mouth. Not feeling her breath, Naruto quickly, but gently opened the woman's mouth. Looking into her mouth and seeing nothing, Naruto quickly pinched her nose and placed his mouth onto hers.

Breathing as hard as he could, Naruto watched as the woman's chest rose and fell.

" _Remember to burn the image of her chest later Naruto! Focus!"_ thought Naruto to himself, as he reached his free hand over to Kiyome's wrist and trying to find a beat, Naruto gave a slight sigh of thanks as he felt a weak pulse run through the woman's wrist.

Taking in a big gulp of air in once more, Naruto quickly breathed into the woman, making sure to keep his eyes on her chest and hand on her wrist, making sure that he was doing to procedure correctly at all times.

Lifting his head up once more to draw in another breath, he once again placed his lips upon Kiyome's once more before breathing in. However, unlike the previous attempts, Naruto pulled his head back from Kiyome's near instantly as he saw her snap her eyes open and sit up before vomiting all the water from her lungs.

Rubbing her back as she puked all over her legs, Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit sick as the woman puked for a good few seconds, meaning that she had swallowed a lot of the pool water while unconscious.

Watching Kiyome spit out the last of the water made Naruto release a silent sigh. He had been nervous and scared as hell when he was doing the procedure, something which he and his class learnt a few weeks prior to his current predicament.

Watching as the woman took a few breaths in, Naruto continued to rub on her back, making sure to let the woman breath before she did anything.

Within a few moments the room became silent with Naruto still rubbing Kiyome's back in support and Kiyome simply staring forwards.

"Are you ok?" Asked Naruto in a quiet tone, making sure that he didn't startle the woman by any chance.

Kiyome seemed to snap out of her staring before turning her head towards him with a slight nod.

"Y-yes… Yes I am… Thank you Naruto-san for saving me…" Said Kiyome with a quiet tone as she raised a single hand towards her own heart, making sure that it was still beating from the shock she just went through.

Naruto seemed to smile slightly as he slowly helped the student stand up, using his own body as a support for the currently quiet woman.

"do you need your bag now, or do you want me to get it after I take you to the nurse's office?" Asked Naruto, keeping his tone silent as he held the woman up by her waist and arm.

Kiyome was silent for a few moments before muttering a quick "nurse please."

Seeing as how he shouldn't was time, Naruto slowly walked the shaky woman towards the gym's exit before continuing towards Kuoh's main building once more.

Entering through the back, Naruto made sure to have a good grip on the still slightly shaking woman as he and Kiyome trembled down the hall, making a few students who were getting ready for their clubs point towards Naruto as he carried the near naked woman towards the office.

"Omg. Did you see that?! The delinquent Naruto just hurt Kiyome Abe and is walking with her body in his arms. We must save her!" said one of the kendo club members towards her fellow friends, all who nodded their heads as they began to draw out their shinai weapons and chase after the blond haired man.

Feeling a sudden surge of fore brooding, Naruto moved his left hand to open the nurse's door, seeing as how it was unlocked, Naruto quickly brought Kiyome with him inside before calling out.

"Terami-sensei! Kiyome-san almost drowned in the pool! I managed to perform CPR, but I wanted you to check her yourself!" shouted Naruto within the large medical bay room, drawing the attention of their schools private nurse, who stuck her golden coloured head out from one of the medical curtains that surrounded each and every bed, reason they were there… There was now boys in the school… And when it's a literal 85-15% female to male ratio… It was mostly women who visited the nurse.

Seeing the girl within the arms of the blond haired teen, the nurse quickly took over.

Pushing up her thin glasses slightly, the woman waved them over to her spot.

"Bring her over here Uzumaki-kun. I just made a fresh bed." Said Terami as she watched the male nod his head and gently move the still shaking Kiyome towards the bed.

Walking through the curtain that was held open by the nurse, Naruto helped Kiyome onto the bed in a sitting position.

Seeing that she was now stable on the bed, Naruto then moved a hand towards Kiyome's shoulders.

"Ok Kiyome, Terami-sensei should be able to look after you for now. I'm going to go get yours and my bags now, so I need to know where yours are." Asked Naruto with his still slightly quiet tone, moving out of the way so that the nurse could do some check ups quickly while they talked.

However, while Kiyome was pretty much out of it, she still managed to blush.

"I-its In the g-girls locker room where its supposed to be… Fine… My locker number is 32 and the code to my locker is 20-42-59 and 0. I would g-give you the key, but its in my bag… whats in the locker… S-so I'm trusting you N-Naruto-san to get my bag." Spoke Kiyome in her soft voice as Terami moved a small flashlight side to side in front of the girls face.

Nodding, Naruto began to walk out, only to feel someone holding his wrist. That someone being Terami-sensei.

"Yes sensei?" Asked Naruto with a slight tilt of the head, although the woman couldn't see that as she hadn't stopped her check up on Kiyome.

"Make sure to not look through her bag Uzumaki-kun. We don't want you to be…. Naughty…. Right?" Asked Terami with a scary tone near the end of her rhetorical question, something which made Naruto feel shivers up his spine.

"Y-yes sensei." Replied Naruto as the nurse let go of his wrist. Feeling the clamped hand off his sore wrist, Naruto quickly moved to exit the nurse's room, only to feel the fore brooding feeling once more.

" _Ok, so it's either something bad is going to happen when I walk outside… Or the nurse is going to kill me for something…"_ thought Naruto as the fore brooding feeling began to rise within the pit of his stomach.

Moving a shaky hand towards the door's handle. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat before opening the door and sticking his head out in both directions.

Giving a thankful sigh, Naruto took a few steps out, before he heard the nurse's door slam shut.

"So Naruto-san… Hurt a woman did you…" spoke a voice behind him, causing a bead of sweat to make its appearance onto his forehead.

Not moving his head, Naruto began to walk forwards, pretending like he hadn't heard anyone spoke.

"You know… I don't see how a dead last like you will make it later on… You're literally the only student who has a straight 50% record. Even the perverted trio get better marks than you… Whats worse is that you also attacked another student! That's worse than the three perverts could ever do!" shouted another student behind him.

Hearing that, Naruto narrowed his eyes in slight sadness as he continued his walk towards the back entrance, intent on getting his and Kiyome's stuff…. That was before he felt a wooden stick smack him over the head, causing him to fall onto the floor in pain.

Shifting his head slightly towards who hit him, Naruto felt fear as a large chunk of the kendo club stood over him, each member there currently holding a weapon with their two leaders, Murayama and Katase pointing their shinai towards him.

"Attack!" Screeched the pink haired girl Murayama along with Katase, who soon began to lay waste to him with their Shinai.

However, unknown to any of the members, Naruto couldn't hear them after Murayama screamed.

Hell he couldn't hear or see anything other than a blond haired kid wearing an orange jumpsuit being beaten the fuck out of by a large group of girls with a pink haired one leading the beating.

" _O-ouch. Kinda feel sorry for that guy… Wow those women like to stomp, I wonder what they are stomping…. Oh…. May god have mercy on that unlucky bastard."_ Thought Naruto as he watched, unknown to him, his younger past self-getting his ass kicked for no apparent reason.

" _**It is indeed funny to watch. At times of great boredom Naruto Uzumaki… However… I am glad to finally be able to reach you after all this time."**_ Spoke a wise sounding voice which pierced through the darkness that surrounded Naruto once the little video disappeared.

Moving his head around to find where the voice came from, Naruto shouted out.

"Where the hell am I! Whats going on!" Asked Naruto in fear, I mean who wouldn't? He was just floating in pure darkness that spanned on for miles in all directions.

The voice seemed to chuckle for a moment before becoming quiet once more.

" _ **Naruto Uzumaki. I do not have much time to speak, as I feel the energy that is connecting us is finally breaking. When you return home. There will be a scroll on your counter, that scroll will only work for you, the reason for that. I cannot say. However, know this… In that scroll, there is something that will change you're future depending weather or not you open the scroll or not. But know this. You will feel slightly different once you open the scroll. I have trust that you will open the scroll Naruto…. Now that's out of the way, I must say good bye Naruto Uzumaki."**_ And with that… the mysterious voice disappeared.

Naruto blinked out into the darkness with a blank look.

"Did someone put something in my drink during the day?" Muttered Naruto to himself, before he suddenly felt like he was falling. Shutting his eyes in disbelief, Naruto hastily opened his eyes a few moments later, only to see a white ceiling. Blinking for a few seconds slowly, Naruto moved himself into a sitting position, grimcing as he felt a bit of pain surge through his ribs.

Pushing himself off the ground, Naruto moved a hand to his rib for a few moments, before looking around.

"wasn't the kendo club here a few seconds ago?" muttered Naruto before he shook his head and jogged towards the indoor pool.

Once entering the building, Naruto walked towards his bag, that he was happy to find left alone near the edge of the pool, before he flung it on to himself before walking towards the female changing room.

However, just as he was going to walk in, he stopped himself.

He could hear other girls within the room… Meaning that if he was to walk in there…

Que shiver.

Standing at the enterence of the girls locker room, Naruto knocked onto the door hastily.

Waiting a few moments, Naruto was happily surprised to find that someone opened it, that someone being a second year girl named Sari.

Giving a small wave to the short haired blond girl, Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Erm, Sari-san. Terami-sensei just asked me if any of the girls could get Kiyome-sempai's bag out of her locker for her since she is currently in the nurse's office… So if you could it would be great…" spoke Naruto in an embarrassed tone, something which made the smaller girl blankly stare at him.

"sorry Naruto-san… But I do not know what locker and combination code Kiyome-sempai use's, so I cannot get her bags." Replied Sari with a slightly "sorry" tone.

Giving a sigh, Naruto leaned onto the entrance wall.

"Kiyome-sempai told me her locker was No. 32 and her combination password was 20-42-59 and 0. So can you please get her bags for me. I really want to go home now, but I don't want to leave before giving Kiyome-sempai her stuff back." Spoke Naruto in a calm bland tone towards Sari, who simply narrowed her eyes at him.

However, she soon gave a sigh.

"Fine. One moment Naruto-san." Replied Sari as she closed the door. Within a few minutes Sari once again walked out with a bag in hand.

"Here Naruto-san. But so help me if I find out you stole the bag, I'll tell Souna-sama!" Said Sari with a huff and glare, her arms under her quite decently large bust to help increase the "intimidating" image she so had going for her.

Giving a nod, Naruto turned around, a small trail of blood beginning to fall from his nose as Sari hadn't noticed the towel she was wearing was slightly slipping down her bust.

Giving a cheeky grin, Naruto quickly dashed out of the gym and back towards the nurse's room, where he found the nurse waiting with Kiyome.

Seeing Naruto walk through the door, Kiyome gave a small smile as Naruto handed her bag back to her.

"thank you." Spoke the brunette as she held her bag towards her chest.

"No problem." Replied Naruto as he waved it off, before he turned around and gave an over the shoulder wave.

"Well, hope you feel better Kiyome-san. Thanks for the help Terami-sensei." Replied Naruto as he left through the door.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto felt a twitch of pain coming from his neck slightly, before shrugging it off.

With that. He began to walk home to his apartment.

(Apartment.)

"I'm home…" Muttered Naruto as he closed the door behind him slowly as he didn't want to disturb his neighbours with a door being shut.

Removing his shoes and placing them beside the door, Naruto walked into his living room and began his daily ritual, that being getting a bowl of instant ramen and turning on the small TV of his to watch some anime that was on.

Slurping up his ramen at a slow rate and enjoying the taste, Naruto couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling within his head. It was like he was supposed to remember something.

Shaking his head. Naruto stood up and walked behind the kitchen counter and dropped his now empty bowl of instant ramen into the small bin that was under the sink pipes within a cupboard.

Clapping his hands and closing the cupboard, Naruto lifted his head up to watch the TV from his current position, watching as a dude named "Hei" a contractor, which was a dude or girl who had a power which they can use, but along with the power they have, they also have a "price" to pay for each use. The main character however didn't seem like he had a "price" in the story.

Pushing his hands off the kitchen table, Naruto began to walk around the table, intent on getting to his small couch where he could continue watching "Darker than black", the current show, more comfortably. However, just as he was going to walk past the kitchen table, he caught sight of something that made him widen his eyes as he came across something that he didn't expect.

A scroll.

Naruto stared at the rolled up piece of paper, his mind going back to earlier in the day as he remembered the dark void he found himself in.

" _ **Naruto Uzumaki. I do not have much time to speak, as I feel the energy that is connecting us is finally breaking. When you return home. There will be a scroll on your counter, that scroll will only work for you, the reason for that. I cannot say. However, know this… In that scroll, there is something that will change you're future depending weather or not you open the scroll or not. But know this. You will feel slightly different once you open the scroll. I have trust that you will open the scroll Naruto…. Now that's out of the way, I must say good bye Naruto Uzumaki."**_

No, that had to be a dream right? No not a dream, he didn't fall asleep between walking to and from the gym. Must be him day dreaming right?

"It's just a stupid scroll Naruto. Nothing's going to happen when I open it." Spoke Naruto towards himself as he felt his hand move towards the scroll as if it had its own mind.

Just as Naruto felt the texture of the scroll. He couldn't help but move his other hand to also hold one half of the scroll.

Now clutching both edges of the scroll, Naruto slowly opened it up…. And once it was open…. He saw a flash before seeing a deep blue pond in front of him.

Moving his feet and standing above the pond, Naruto couldn't help but stare into his reflection for a few seconds, getting lost within the blue pond.

Waiting a few more moments, Naruto watched as he moved a single hand towards the pond and when he touched it? A warmth spread through his body before he was once again captured by the darkness that surrounded him.

 **There we go, newest chapter to the newest creation of mine. Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and I'll see you guys and girls later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Narutonega here with the next chapter for Uzumaki devil. So first off, I definitely noticed that I put two different heights for Naruto, that being 5'11 and 6'10… yeah its only 5'11 don't know why I wrote 6'10. So sorry about that and thanks to Sephios who pointed it out to me in a review, cheers, anyway, onto the questions!**

 **1: why is in nearly every fanfiction that Naruto is either a pretty boy and loved or a delinquent who is hated?**

 **A: Now I know this is more of a question that is left out in the open as you wanted to just figure the reason. Each reason is different, however my reason is because its how I interpreted the way I wanted the story to go. Reason being, Issei was also No.1 enemy of women, but that seemed to die down after he was seen with Rias and all, that won't happen in my fic as I plan to have Naruto slowly become more friendly with everyone, as I wanted his character to start off as a lazy nobody.**

 **2: Why is Naruto either smart prodigy or dumb?**

 **A: Like the previous one, it requires the author to decide what they want. However, in mine, I didn't necessarily make Naruto "dumb". Just lazy. To make it easier for you guys and girls, think of shikamaru, just not as intelligent. So while Naruto is currently lazy, reason he's getting straight 50% in everything, he isn't dumb.**

 **3: Why is Naruto afraid of feminine fury?**

 **A: Personally, I placed this in because it is like a rule each jump anime has. To list a few, Dragon ball Z (Goku + Chichi, Vegeta + Bulma) Bleach (Yuroichi + nearly every dude she knows.) One piece (Luffy + orange haired chick, haven't watched the show in years.) And finally Naruto (Naruto + Sakura, Naruto + Tsunade, Jiraiya + Tsunade, Naruto + Ino…. Ok Naruto + every chick known to man in the anime.) And that is the reason why…. Yeah and because I find it funny….**

 **4: How is he named Naruto Uzumaki as he was an orphan?**

 **A: Easy, name on his blanket… What? I didn't have to have a massive reason did i?**

 **5: Wouldn't Naruto more likely be an OC as he doesn't have his original memories…**

 **A: …. Really? I mean seriously? Like a good 60-65% have Naruto without his memories and without chakra. While this isn't a stupid question, it was put in a way that it didn't seem right. Reason being I am having Naruto gain his memories slowly gained through actions, one of them being the scene of Naruto (in the anime) getting his ass kicked by sakura and fan girls. If no one remembered that happening, the scene was based on when Naruto and Sasuke first kissed in the academy and what the repercussions of that meant for Naruto, i.e. his ass getting kicked from Sasuke's fan girls.**

 **6: Will Naruto kick the fuck out of the Kendo club?**

 **A: No. Reason being that Naruto didn't actually remember it as he was watching the memory of himself getting beat up after he accidently kissed Sasuke. So what reason would he have for beating up a club of girls?**

 **Anyway, now that I am done with the questions, I would like to thank all of you guys and girls for checking this story out, while not as popular as my other Naruto x DxD one, it has become more enjoyable for me to write. So thanks for the support I guess. Anyway, now onto the story!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"….Why am I on the floor?" Asked Naruto to himself as he opened his eyes to the unwelcomed sight of wooden floor.

Blinking the slight blurriness from his eyes, Naruto pushed himself off the ground, using the kitchen table to support him as he stood up.

Raising his right hand up to rub his face, Naruto couldn't help but let out a yawn before stretching his right arm, his left currently keeping him balanced with the table.

Covering up his yawn with his now free left hand, Naruto shook his left hand to quickly get the pins and needles out, before looking towards the kitchen table. Safe to say he was shocked when he came upon the sight of a book titles "Academy Level."

Reading the title a second time, Naruto couldn't help but glare at the book as he felt the room start to change into a blank darkness once more, before long the book also vanished and the only thing that came into view was a large building that was called the "Shinobi Academy", something that seemed to ring a bell, so to speak, within Naruto's mind.

However, before long the image disappeared, awarding Naruto the sight of his apartment once more, along with the fateful book on the counter.

Narrowing his eyes at the book, Naruto couldn't help but just… Feel something pulling him towards it. Now it isn't the whole "I feel something in my gut" thing, but he could actually feel something flowing through each and every bone, muscle, vein and organ and even then he could feel the thing within him not being blood, but something else, something… More he guessed.

Raising a hand to his head, Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"Just had to touch the scroll yesterday didn't you Naruto. So what if I thought it was a dream when I touched the scroll, you don't just randomly touch things…..Dammit! There's that stupid pull feeling again!" muttered Naruto angrily as he removed his hand from his face before picking the book up and walking towards his small couch in his living room.

Placing himself onto the old, but comfortable, couch. Naruto opened the first page, only to narrow his eyes at the message he saw written in the book.

" **If you are reading this Naruto. It means that you accepted the scroll and what comes from it and because of that. I am proud of you for doing so. Now, while you may not understand some of the things I'm going to say, I need you to pay attention."**

Naruto stared blankly at the first paragraph before giving out a sigh.

"Sure, whatever creepy book. I'm guessing the guy who talked to me before wrote this?" Asked Naruto rhetorically as he gave himself a grin, before shaking his spiky blond hair around and began to read the second paragraph.

" **Now, while you do not know who you truly are, you will find out along your journey. Trust me as a sage."**

Before Naruto could read further, he once again felt the room disappear into darkness with a single image being created. That image had what looked like him, with slight changes being whisker marks and slightly shorter hair, standing in a frontal position glaring towards his direction while wearing a red with black flames hadori on top of a black and orange jacket and orange cargo pants, although, he didn't know what to call the shoes, but they were also black.

Taking another look towards the man's face, Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the orange pigments surrounding the toad like eyes, something that seemed to irritate Naruto as if he remembered something about it.

However, just as the image appeared, it disappeared. Once more changing into Naruto's apartment with Naruto sitting down and book in hand.

"What the hell are those images…? Hell… Why the hell are they popping up?" Muttered Naruto towards himself, before giving a sigh as he went back to reading.

" **First off. When you begin, you will need to be focused. While I am instructing you through the material through quotes and messages, you cannot simply expect what's within this book to be easy. However, I have also made restrictions for your learning. That being you must be proficient in ALL forms within each subject you shall learn, however, there will be more subjects added later on as it's a requirement in previous subjects to be able to begin… I have also taken the more… evil subjects out. There are no need for them as I hope you can understand…."**

Que nod from Naruto. Why would he like to read something evil? Hell the way the message made it sound like if he did try learn it, he would be stuck forever on one area.

" **Now, the restrictions I have placed upon each "level" so to speak are in ranks. Those being. Academy."**

Another flash of the previous "shinobi academy building".

" **Genin"**

Naruto could only stare into two headband like objects, one being a long black clothed one and the other being a shorter blue clothed one, both holding a metal plate that had a similar picture of a leaf, only with the centre part of the leaf being a swirl right in the centre of the cloth.

" **Chunin"**

A puffy green jacket with a lot of extra pockets came to mind. Why? He hadn't had a slight clue, similar to the headbands.

" **Jonin"**

Strangely enough, he didn't get another image. Shrugging, he continued on.

" **Sennin"**

A quick flash of the similar blond with orange pigments and toad like eyes appeared in his mind for an instant, along with a man who had long white spiky hair, he felt a massive pang of sadness hit him as he saw the image. He even had some tears building up in the corners of his eyes at the image of the man.

" **And finally… Kage."**

Naruto could only clutch his head with his right hand as images of five people flew through his head, each wearing a similar red triangle like hat on their heads, all holding the kanji for "fire" on the front.

He also couldn't explain the tear that went down his face when he saw the 3rd man to appear, an old man with most of his hair gone, with the remaining hair being grey, the tear he felt that was going down his cheek was an expression of sorrow. Then another tear fell on the opposing cheek when the fourth man appeared, someone who was nearly a mirror image of himself, just with slightly noticeable changes, that being the slightly different jaw and slightly slanted eyes. The tear that he felt was a mix of sadness and joy, something that confused him as he didn't know how or why he felt the way he did. Finally the fifth person, a woman, appeared. He then felt another pair of tears join the previous two, however, the emotion he felt was both of longing and joy with sadness hidden beneath the longing.

Raising a forearm to wipe the tears off his face, still confused why he felt those emotions, Naruto continued on reading.

" **Each rank holds more requirements. However, the idea to progress is the same thorough out the book. Become the master of your rank. If you are an academy student. You must master all that is given to progress to genin. There are no short cuts in skipping ranks. You will not be able to complete some of the tasks and skip. You must master all in each rank. Either the master of all…. Or the master of none. The further you go into each rank, the more you will understand Naruto. To begin, move the energy you now feel within yourself into the book, it will release all that is required for you to begin. That being the academy rank. Train hard Naruto, achieve a level you wish you had before. I believe in you along with your family and friends, even when we are no longer with you. Become greater Naruto."**

Naruto then looked at the bottom of the page and looked at the signature.

 **H.O**

"Achieve a level you wish you had before…. Have… Have I done this before or something? And what's with the "I believe in you along with your family and friends, even when we are no longer with you?" What the hell does that mean…? Does it mean that…? The person who wrote the book knows who my parents are… And what about friends? I don't know or have any? Gah! This is getting me a headache! But…. I gotta admit…. I am interested now…. Whoever you are mister "H.O" Muttered Naruto as he stared at the initials once more with a narrowed gaze

Releasing a sigh. Naruto placed the book down onto his small coffee table and closed his eyes.

"Move the energy that's inside of me…. Ok…. I guess the new feeling I have within me is what he means…. Or is it a she? Never mind Uzumaki. Focus. Feel the energy and move it into you hand… Which hand should I move it into? The left or right? Gah! What if I put the energy into the wrong hand and it explodes or something! Snap out of it Naruto! Just move some energy into a hand… The left, good old righty is a much needed hand… Ok… Now place it on the book." Muttered Naruto as he opened his eyes to the sight of his left hand barely millimetres from the books first page.

"Well… Here goes nothing I guess." Spoke Naruto in a slightly calm tone as he moved his hand and placed it firmly onto the book…. His eyes slammed shut, expecting the worst.

Poof.

" _Did I just seriously hear a poof?"_ Asked Naruto to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, only to come upon the sight of what appeared like a small mountain of books, all neatly stacked on top of each other.

Moving his left hand from the original book that now sat in front of the mountain of others. Naruto slowly lifted his left hand to grab one of the top books.

Getting a good grip on the book, he lifted it off the stack before moving it towards himself, when he read the title he only tilted his head.

The book title read, "Chakra crash course."

Blinking it over for a few moments, Naruto shrugged, thinking that the energy he felts name was apparently "chakra".

Flipping the first page of the book, Naruto couldn't help but drop his jaw at what the diagrams and information explained to him about his apparent energy.

 _Chakra is the energy that all living beings possess. However, while all living things possess chakra, as it is essentially life energy, Only human's and summons, creatures that are more intelligent who also have been saturated with life chakra or nature chakra, allowing them to evolve to become either stronger or more advanced. Now, what is chakra? Chakra is the combination of both physical and spiritual energies which mix to create chakra._

An image of a single white 2d man was shown with both physical and spiritual energies mixing within the centre of the man.

 _What can chakra do? Well. Chakra can be used in many ways, however, it is mostly ninja's who use chakra to help them with their activities, an example being water walking and tree climbing along with jutsu's. However, just because chakra is mainly used by ninja's doesn't mean that civilians cannot learn how to use chakra, only its more common for ninja's to, unless there is a reason they cannot, mostly through a disease one might have._

 _Moving onto training your chakra. Through the use of training, one can learn to control and expand their chakra amount. Why would someone need to expand and control their chakra? Easy, to perform more chakra related actives. Why do we need to train to get expand chakra? Because it runs out. Do not worry as it does return, but with a larger amount of chakra at your disposal, along with a good to control to minimise waste, you could be doing chakra requirement techniques all day long, which can be used in either strengthening your body, flinging around ninjutsu/genjutsu, coating your weapons to make them stronger, or even to use the esteemed art of fuinjutsu, or seals. Now while this seems like only a few ways to use chakra, there are many more to come._

" _Ok so far it doesn't seem that bad, but what does it mean by expanding and controlling your chakra? How do you do it? And can anyone else use chakra apart from me? I kinda don't think so, even if the book makes it seem like everyone could, although I am curious as to what it means by strengthen your body along with the whole ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu thing." Thought Naruto as he continued reading._

 _Now you are probably thinking, "What's ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu? And how do I expand and control my chakra?" Well. First off, Ninjutsu is the most common form of attack of a ninja._

 _Ninjutsu are techniques that are created from the use of chakra. An example of ninjutsu attacks are the Uchiha clans_ _ **Katon: great fireball jutsu**_ _, which is a jutsu created from shape and nature manipulation to create an attack that is in the shape of a ball, which is then sent towards the enemy, or it can be used as a flamethrower to hold back or stop jutsu._

Did he just read that right? He could shoot fireballs with chakra? He was Sooo going to learn that… But maybe in private. I mean, who would not call the police if they saw someone shooting random fireballs into the air?

 _Next we have genjutsu, the art of illusions. Through the use of chakra, a ninja is able to affect either someone else or their surroundings by changing what other's see, smell, touch, taste or hear. How do they do this? Through sending chakra through either the person or intended area. It is also known that it's easier to use genjutsu on a single person rather than an area, which is only recommended if 1. You have decently large chakra. And 2. Very good chakra control. It is also important for genjutsu users to have a decent imagination as for most who don't, will never be able to create their own genjutsu's._

 _Moving onto fuinjutsu, the art of sealing. Fuinjutsu is different from both genjutsu and ninjutsu. Whereas with ninjutsu and genjutsu are created through strictly their chakra, fuinjutsu is created through both chakra and kanji. Now, while fuinjutsu might seem a bit dull in the beginning, know this, it's truly the only ninja still that is limitless. Whereas with ninjutsu and genjutsu there is a point that you cannot pass, there isn't a point that you can stop with fuinjutsu. An example that can be achieved through fuinjutsu is instant teleportation, something created and used by both Tobirama Senju, the second hokage, and Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. Fuinjutsu also is something that can overcome each and every form of attack or disadvantage. For instant. Originally, fuinjutsu users need to use kanji to create their fuinjutsu with ink on a paper, however, when one reaches the rank of a seal master, the master is one who can create seals through that of a touch, using only their chakra to create the seal. Now that doesn't say that people who aren't masters cannot do that, but a master is one who can do it for all their fuinjutsu, reason being they can create all the theory of the kanji within a split second, which they then create within any body part, usually the hands or feet, which they then can place with a simple touch. An example would be someone who knows the kanji for the explosion seals could place the kanji needed for the technique with a place of his hand, which can then be activated at a moment's notice. However, be warned, fuinjutsu is one of the hardest subjects to grasp, an exception to this was the Uzumaki clan members, who seemed to have a natural skill to fuinjutsu._

…. He could teleport if he got that good in fuinjutsu? All with beginning with a brush, some ink, and a piece of paper and knowledge? Motherfucker he was going to learn the shit out of it! What if he created a seal that allowed him to fly? Or go invisible? Or freeze time! Ok, the last one would be stupidly harder than the rest, but still!

 _Now there are many more things chakra can be use and created for, an example would be for iryo-ninjutsu, which is used to heal others or oneself of damage, however, it (iryo ninjutsu) requires very precise chakra control to do. Or even kekkai-ninjutsu, which is simply barrier techniques which can be used to trap, protect or even hold your enemy's._

He could heal himself? Or even make someone trapped? He sure as hell was lucky he wasn't a killer, the guy would be a fucking god if he could even do a little bit of what he just read.

 _Now, a good way to build up chakra within oneself, is to move your physical and spiritual energy into a tight sphere in with the image of yin and yang, one bring physical and the other being spiritual, then moving the sphere in the direction of your hair or what naturally feels right. This won't increase your control or expand your reserves, but it does bring forth you chakra for those who are beginners or for those who want to raise their chakra up at a faster rate than the usual self-charge, normally this is done before attempting to learn chakra control, reason being so that people know what they require to complete the exercise._

Looking at the image that had a man holding a hand sign with a picture of a blue and red ball, split into two separate ones circling around each other in a single direction, Naruto nodded as he closed the book before placing it beside the mountain of other books.

Moving his head up to stare at the celling, Naruto couldn't let a sigh go through his lips…. Before a massive ass grin appeared on his face.

"This… Is… So…. Fucking…. COOL!" shouted Naruto as he quickly bounced around the room he was in, I mean, who wouldn't be this excited? You just learned that you could shoot fucking fireballs and teleport! And then you could also heal things and all! I mean, you could be the best doctor without even knowing how to do proper surgery! Unless that's a requirement….. But still!

Finishing his little parade, the blond teen sat down on his couch and grabbed the next book with glee…. Before his alarm in the bedroom went off.

Blinking, Naruto stood up with the book he grabbed and entered his bedroom, which was somewhat small, before pressing the off button on the small alarm, however, when he saw the time on it, he widened his eyes.

7:41AM….

The only time his alarm went off early in the morning was if he had school…. Oh…. Dammit! He couldn't read until after school! No wait! He had work since it was Friday!

Suddenly Naruto stopped his little bout of depression.

" _What if I just take a few books with me to school? I always manage to get by without even paying attention or studying, so what would be different? Apart from reading that is."_ Chuckled Naruto to himself as he walked towards his small closet and grabbed his regular attire that being the required kuoh academy black blazer and dress pants, he also grabbed his orange tee-shirt that he usually had underneath his blazer.

However, before Naruto began to place his uniform on, he realised he still had his yesterday set on.

Looking towards the time, which was now 7:43AM, he realised he had plenty of time to have a shower and get dressed.

Grabbing his fresh pair of cloths and walking towards his small bathroom, Naruto couldn't help but release a sigh as he quickly chucked his dirty cloths into the small tub in the corner of the room before entering his shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water going through his hair and past his body, the warm water was always welcome in Naruto's books.

Enjoying his shower a bit longer than he normally did, the blond turned the taps off and walked out of the shower and began to dry himself with a towel. Making sure to get his body dry, the blond went to put on his cloths only to smack his face in irritation, reason being he forgot to grab a clean set of underwear.

Growling to himself, the blond wrapped a towel around his waist, even if he lived alone he wasn't walking out naked, more or less just for knowing that you don't walk around naked. However, as soon as he opened his door, the blond felt a shiver go up his spine as the colder air seeped into his skin.

Quickly bolting to his closet and grabbing a set of boxers, the blond quickly through on his school attire, intent on stopping the cold air from touching his skin.

Getting his blazer on, the blond gave a satisfied sigh of approval as his body began to warm up, making the blond forget about the distinct touch of cold air a few moments ago.

Looking once more towards his clock, the blond gave a small sigh of relief as he noticed that his shower wasn't longer than ten or so minutes, bringing the time up to 7:53AM.

Exiting his bedroom and entering his living room, the blond quickly found his bag before moving it towards the couch before walking away to grab some breakfast, that being some simple toast and a batch of cooked eggs.

Finishing the cooking part of his breakfast, the teen brought his plate of toast and eggs to his couch, making sure not to dirty the books by accidently dropping an egg on them.

Sitting on his couch, the blond began to look through the books.

" _Ok. I'm guessing I'm going to need to understand and apply each bit of knowledge from these books to be able to "advance" in rank. But I guess I should go with things that I can do in school, I doubt I could practice ninjutsu, especially without learning chakra control… Does the books have something on expanding my chakra? No, it probably doesn't. I guess you would expand your chakra through chakra control and physical and spiritual training I guess, as it said chakra is a mix or spiritual and physical energy…. So I might as well grab the book on chakra control, probably the best to start off with….. I really should only take 3 or 4 books, just to make sure I don't get over my head… Ok, so far I got chakra control 101. Just two or three more."_ Thought Naruto as he stared at the large amount of choices placed upon the table with a narrowed stare and gaze.

" _I guess I'll grab the fuinjutsu level 1 book, as my second one. I mean there is a level 2 as well… but both are incredibly large. It would most likely be that you need to get a good grasp on the lower level to advance to the upper level. So bringing the level two would be pointless. There is a book on body conditioning/training there. That could be useful for the physical part of my chakra, but what about spiritual? Maybe the book of meditation? No, it seems to be a smaller book so it won't take long to read…. Dammit! What else can I bring? Actually… I do have 5 periods, so why don't I bring five books? Never mind, I should read the fuinjutsu level 1 book for two periods, it is the largest one I currently have out of my selected three. Oh! Basics of nature transformation? Maybe that would be wise to pick, I mean, if you can shoot fireballs with ninjutsu, I'm guessing it's reliant on nature transformation. So I guess the whole learning the basics would help."_ Finished Naruto. Nodding his head at the choices, the blond carefully placed the four books inside of his bag decently large blue with white streaks bag.

Shoving his breakfast quickly into his mouth And Happy with his choices, the blond picked up his bag and hefted it up onto his back. Just as he grabbed his wallet and apartment keys from his kitchen table, he suddenly stopped and shifted his eyes to the books taking over his coffee table.

"Should I really leave them out in the open…?" Muttered Naruto as he simply stared at the books for a moment. Unsure as to either leave the books out in the open or place them somewhere less noticeable.

Turning back around, the blond instantly began to transport his books to his room, placing them under his small desk that he usually had collecting dust from without use, now if he was good enough at fuinjutsu, he might actually use the thing. God knows that he didn't use it for homework.

Happy with his books new location, the blond exited the apartment, making sure to take a quick look at the clock, showing 8:07AM, meaning he had about a good half hour to walk to school.

Walking out of his apartment and locking it. The blond went down the hall and pressed the elevator button, reason being he was only on the third floor but couldn't be bothered going down the stairs.

Hearing the ping of the elevator door opening, the blond walked inside the elevator, and pressed the ground floor button, seeing as he was the only one inside the elevator, Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment. Taking the time to process all that he learnt a few moments ago.

Hearing the ping once more, the teen opened his eyes, his cerulean blue eyes shining with excitement as he walked out of the elevator and out of the lobby and into the street.

Raising his arm above his head to block out a bit of the light, Naruto slowly adjusted to the bright light before lowering his hand, his smile still planted upon his face as he walked around the apartment building, escaping the sound of loud cars going by as the front of the apartment complex was on a busy road, while behind the apartment complex was a road that lead directly towards kuoh academy, sure it was like a good 20-25 minute walk, but as long as he got there he was good.

Walking down the long road with hands in his pockets, Naruto couldn't hide the excited smile that was stuck onto his face as he walked towards kuoh. I mean, the things he read was that of TV shows, like darker than black and stuff. I mean, in the show people had abilities and cool fighting, but they had to pay a price to use their abilities after each use. Him? He just had to get stronger and he basically could do, eventually, things that scientists try to create for years… And just imagine if he could fly? Oh so much Money saved for holidays…

Chuckling to himself over the last thought, Naruto couldn't help but stare up towards the blue sky, thinking back onto one of the first things that caught his attention to Chakra crash course.

" _Strengthening your body."_

Did that mean he could make his body like super strong or fast? Wait, could he use the amount of chakra to try now?

Giving an evil grin, Naruto slipped off one strap of his bag, seeing as it was stupidly uncomfortable to run with both straps on, he began to churn his chakra into one direction before moving it towards his legs.

Feeling his energy saturating his legs, the blond gave a grin before lifting a single leg and moving it forward, amazed at how light his leg felt at that moment. Placing his foot down, he began to move his next one, only to widen his eyes when he moved as if he was doing a slow jog. Did his legs really have that much propelling strength from being saturated with chakra?

The large grin on Naruto's face easily told anyone that he was going to do something, that something being getting into a running start.

" _3…."_ Called out Naruto as he saturated his entire body with chakra, not noticing his reserves begin to slowly start to deplete.

" _2…." Cue the larger grin._

" _1…." The adridiline started to pump through his body._

" _GO!" Shouted Naruto mentally, pushing from his runners starting position and beginning to run at full speed._

It was amazing. The feeling of his chakra moving through his body, the feeling of the wind wiping by his face as he ran at the speed of a car. He felt amazing. He felt incredible. And he felt like something else.

Noticing how people who saw him give open jaw drops, Naruto couldn't help but increase his grin. Sure it wasn't all that smart running out in the open this fast, but still. It was just testing it, he wasn't going to do it again…. Probably….

However, while on his running high, he didn't notice himself starting to lose his chakra as it was running out. And before he knew it, he began running at his own original pace, that being a decently fast student.

Coming to a stop, the blond could be seen gasping and wheezing like he had just ran over twenty marathons back to back.

Using his knees to support his arms, the blond drew deep breaths in at a slow rate, his body began to sweat as he began to cool down from his run.

"W-what the hell… Is that the only amount an academy student begins with…? T-that was…. Hah… Ha… Hah…N-nothing…. Bu-but then again…. Hah…. I did just…. Ha…. Start…." Muttered Naruto out loud as he slowly began to stand and start walking at a normal rate, although, he did notice that the school was only at most a few minutes away, maybe three or five…. Did he just skip or cut out like 17-20 minutes of his normal walk in the span of seconds?

Ok, how much chakra would he have at kage rank? Enough to run for days on end?

Shaking his head from the thoughts, no point in thinking of that since he would eventually reach it after all, the blond continued to walk past the large gates of kuoh academy, the large brown brick walls that surrounded the school were as always perfect and not damaged the slightest, even after a few vandalism attacks.

Wiping his brow with his forearm, Naruto quickly stretched his back, making sure to get a few kinks out from his run.

"YOU WHAT!" Screamed a woman not too far from his position, taking a curious look, as did many other students that were there, Naruto began to walk towards the scream, only to come upon the sight of Kiyome pointing and yelling at the two leaders of the kendo club, that being Murayama and Katase.

Standing by with his arms crossed, Naruto couldn't help but listen in. He was a highschool student after all.

"You attacked him because YOU thought that he hurt me?! Why on earth would he take me to the nurse's office if he was the cause of injury!? Wouldn't he run so he wasn't in trouble?! But not only that, you and your club actually attacked him when he didn't deserve it? Sure he looks like a delinquent to those who only look at what's on the surface, me being one of them, but he's really nice! How could you think attacking him was good? You and your club should apologies to him for the attack you all did. Understand?" Asked Kiyome with her arms crossed under her bust and her eyes narrowed, which seemed to stand out more with her long brown drill like hair framing her face and her emerald coloured eyes.

The two girls lowered their heads and muttered a quick "Hai" before walking towards their club and talking to them, explaining what they were just told.

"Well… That was a bit boring." Spoke Naruto out loud in a mumble as he uncrossed his arms, he was shocked when he noticed that Kiyome snapped her head towards him at such a fast rate after he spoke, something which he was sure no one else had heard if anything.

"Naruto?" Spoke Kiyome out loud quietly, something that drew the attention of others as they were beginning to leave.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto couldn't help but nod.

"…Yeah?" Spoke Naruto in a slow tone, confused as what she wanted. He did kind of expect to be ignored after yesterday, I mean, all he did was help the girl and that was it.

Before he realised it, he was caught in a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto I am so sorry for what the kendo club did to you! Even after you saved me from drowning." Spoke Kiyome in a sad tone, something that made everyone in the surrounding area blink. The delinquent saved Kiyome-sempai from drowning?

Giving an awkward chuckle and pat on the back, Naruto couldn't help but ask what the kendo club did to him.

"Ano, Kiyome-san"

"Chan…. If you want." Spoke Kiyome, moving her head up slightly as she gave the blond a smile.

"You deserve the privilege of speaking to me in a familiar tone. You did save my life after all." Finished Kiyome with her smile as she placed her head back onto Naruto's shoulders, who simple blinked before gaining a smile.

"Um, thanks Kiyome…Chan…. But what do you mean about the kendo club attacking me? I don't remember what happened after I walked out of the nurse's office, I kinda thought I day dreamed for a bit." Stated Naruto as he raised a hand to scratch his cheek as he tried to remember if the kendo club did hit him, but nothing came up.

For some reason, that seemed to make Kiyome hug even tighter, making the blonds back start to creak slightly in agony.

"A-a-a Kiyome-chan… Kinda… Need my… Spine…. To not…. Be broken…. Can't breathe now…. Seeing a light…" spoke Naruto in a raspy voice before he predominantly passed out for a few seconds, something Kiyome noticed when his head fell down onto her own brown hair.

Giving a small bush in embarrassment, the brunette loosened her grips slightly, something which seemed to revive the blond as he snapped his head up near instantly before looking around.

"I'm alive?" muttered Naruto as he looked down slightly to Kiyome, who seemed to blush in embarrassment.

A quick "Sorry" escaped the brunette's lips before she let go of the hug and walked towards the kendo club with her hands on her hips.

"YOU GAVE HIM AMNESIA!" screamed the woman, something that made the entire kendo club shit themselves as their sempai gave them a glare.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly walked up to Kiyome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Kiyome-chan. I'm sure they didn't do anything bad to get your anger. But the way you were talking to them indicates that they attacked me after I left to get your bag." Muttered Naruto near the end as he scratched his chin for a moment, before shaking his head and looking towards the kendo club with a small smile.

"I'm really sorry for whatever I did to cause you to attack me, but I'm sure you had a good reason, or more probably thought I did something I shouldn't have. Now I am going to be the better man…. Person here and not scream at you or anything like that. Although I would like an apology instead. Maybe a lesson or two in your kendo club would be nice, but that's if you allow it." Said Naruto with his smile still in place as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Cue pure silence.

No one moved or spoke a single word, hell even everyone's breaths seemed that much quieter, something that freaked the hell out of him as he stood in the silent area.

"C-can you repeat that?" Asked Murayama in a shocked tone.

Seeing no reason not to, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"If you could give me an apology and if possible one or two lessons in your club, I would be very grateful." Said Naruto with a tilted head.

The clearing was still silent even after he said that.

"Y-you're not going to hurt us or get even?" Asked Katase with a small edge of fear in her tone.

Que sweat drop behind Naruto's head.

"Ok, what does being a bit tall and blond mean that I'm going to hurt you? Look, if you want me to specify it, fine. I Naruto Uzumaki swear on my life and heart that I will not hurt you or any of the kendo club for attacking me." Spoke Naruto in a clear tone.

His sweat dropped increased when he saw everyone begin to pinch their elbows as if they were in a dream, hell the only one not doing that was Kiyome, but she seemed to by occupied with staring at him with her jaw dropped.

"S-sorry." Spoke Katase and Murayama together in perfect sync, soon followed by their club members who also apologised.

Seeming them apologies, the blond waved them off.

"Apology accepted." Replied Naruto with a smile, something that caused a good chunk of the girls there to blush.

Who knew that all you had to do to make people like you was be nice to everyone? Well, mostly to the girls anyway.

Hearing the morning bell ring, Naruto gave a small wave to the kendo club and Kiyome before he began to walk off, only to stop as both Katase and Murayama grabbed his left sleeve.

"W-we would be welcome if you came to practice with us if you want Naruto." Said both Katase and Murayama in a shy tone, something that just made Naruto mutter a quiet "cute" both seemed to hear him as they blushed slightly before he nodded his head.

"Thanks for allowing me the privilege. I might appear later in the week as I wanted to practice learning how to use a… Bokken I guess." Muttered Naruto, real reason being he saw a book titled "Kenjutsu for beginners." Probably something he would need to learn, then there was also "bukijutsu", or weapon techniques.

Man, the genin thing must have even more things to learn… And that was just a quick look he had as he was placing his books in his room.

Giving an eep, the two kendo girls went back to their group before leaving for class, however, just as Naruto was going to once again attempt to go to his homeroom class, he was wrapped up in a backwards hug from Kiyome once more.

"Once again Naruto…Kun, thank you so much for saving my life. I may have been too shocked at nearly drowning the day before, but you are a hero to me. Thank you." With that, Kiyome stood up a bit taller and planted a soft kiss to Naruto's cheek, something that set his face on fire as a blush spread along his face.

However it soon went away when he heard every male that was around him speak loudly how he was "wooing" Kiyome to become his.

Giving a sigh and a small chuckle, Naruto turned himself around and gave the slightly shorter woman a hug before ruffling her hair slightly.

"It wasn't a problem Kiyome-chan. I would do it again if I have to." Spoke Naruto with a smile, before his face gained a cheeky expression as he leaned down slightly.

"Even if I have to give up my first kiss again." Muttered Naruto quietly, causing Kiyome to blush a good shade of red before walking off, sending Naruto a slight look as she touched her lips in shock.

Giving a larger grin, the blond haired teen left to go to his homeroom, only to cry slightly when he was given a detention for being late a minute, his tears increased when a girl who was watching his encounter with Kiyome and the kendo club was not given a punishment for being late.

 **And I am done. Hope it was a good chapter and all. Anyway, if you have any questions that you want answered, make sure to leave a review with them. Anyway, hope it was good for you all and later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Narutonega here with the next chapter of the current fic you are reading…. Yeah no real reason to announce that, but I want to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now, questions!**

 **1: whose peerage will Naruto be in?**

 **A: Rias's.**

 **2: How is Naruto in the DxD universe?**

 **A: Reborn into it with his memories, spirit, and body, his physical appearance, slowly filtering back into his current form/body through special events.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

Silence…. Pure unadulterated silence rang throughout the decently large classroom.

What could be the cause of such silence? Was it killers within the room? Was it raining meteorites outside? No. It was much worse….

Naruto Uzumaki….. Was reading…..

Many within the classroom began to stare outside, waiting for the gates of hell to split open and suck them in. Students with began to pray to the lord, quietly muttering prayers for them to live through the experience that was sure to come.

Alas, Naruto was oblivious as he read his chakra control 101 book, his eyes shooting to and from one line after the other as they dissected the page.

Then, the students truly thought the apocalypse was approaching as Naruto did one thing.

That thing….. Was taking notes….

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Screamed one of the male students as he picked up his desk, preparing to throw it through the window in an attempt to leave the room, completely ignoring the wide open classroom door near the front.

"ENOUGH!" Screamed the teacher, making all the students snap their heads towards him in fright and panic as they didn't want the "righteous ruler of truth" smacking their heads anytime soon.

Giving out a sigh, the teacher turned his head to the student who had caused this mess, only to gain a small eye twitch as the blond student continued reading without even a glance towards him.

Turning his eyes back towards his classroom, the teacher began to wave his hands slightly.

"Now, now. It isn't the end of the world if Naruto-san here is reading. However, as I am too shocked at the…. Attention Naruto-san is giving that book of his. This is a classroom, however, and inside of a classroom we learn…. Even if it's the wrong subject Naruto-san…. But it's still learning. However, that said. Naruto Uzumaki, may you please read what is needed for today's lesson, not your little book there." Asked the teacher as he once again shifted his gaze towards the blond, who simply waved at him.

"I'll do it eventually sensei." Replied the blond with a grin that was hidden behind the book he was reading.

Hearing that, the teacher scratched his brown flat hair with a sigh before continuing on his lesson, noticing that his students began to slowly calm down as the lesson progressed without a hint of danger appearing, although, a good chunk of the students did send Naruto a short stare before returning back to their own work.

Sooner than later, the bell went, signifying that the period had ended.

Snapping his book shut, the blond haired Uzumaki opened his bag and placed his chakra book inside the bag before zipping it up and slinging it onto his back. Standing up and pushing his chair in, the blond began to walk out of the room, only to feel his teacher's hand clamp onto his shoulder.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto's cerulean blue eyes stared into his teachers hazel nut coloured eyes with curiosity, reason being he never had a teacher stop him from leaving the classroom before.

"Naruto-san, while I know that I had given you detention this morning, due to good behaviour I have decided to remove it. So your lunch is yours. That is all." Finished the teacher as he removed his hand from the blonds shoulder before returning to his seat behind his desk.

Giving the man a smile and thumbs up, the blond walked out of the classroom, silently squealing at the prospect of not having detention at lunch.

Looking up towards the ceiling for a moment, Naruto released a sigh of relief before bringing his head back down, intent on going down the stairs towards the oval, his second period being sport.

Before he knew it however, he felt someone collide with his back. Blinking, the blond turned his head around slightly, coming to the sight of one of the schools public enemy No.1, and one of the perverted trio, Issei Hyoudou.

Scratching his head slightly, Naruto watched as Issei rolled around the ground holding his nose as he ran straight into Naruto after turning a corner at a fast pace, reason being?

"GET THE PERVERT!" Screamed a multitude of voice's, some of which he already knew of since he had heard them only this morning.

Looking towards the downed pervert for a final time, Naruto couldn't help but think of his options.

Save the pervert and probably be classified as a pervert who wanted to join the perverted trio…

Or option B.

Hand the pervert to the kendo club members and gain both a slightly better reputation with the kendo club and a possible chance to get more lessons with them if lucky enough…

The choice was easy. Gripping the white collar of the perverts shirt, Naruto held the pervert in position as he heard the rapid stomps of raging females coming closer, Issei seemed to realise this as well as he seemed to rapidly heal before staring towards Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Please release me blondie-san. I beg you." Begged Issei with tears trailing down his eyes as he stared up to Naruto, who gave out a sigh.

"Sorry, but I would rather not die. Besides, I'm sure you're used to the hits anyway." Replied Naruto as he came to the sight of the kendo club girls all holding their Shisha with evil grins, that was until they came upon the sight of Naruto where they got a slight expression of fear, fear that went away when Naruto walked up to them and dropped Issei at their feet.

Giving a slight wave, Naruto turned and continued on his way, wincing as he heard the screams of Issei Hyoudou rang throughout the hallway. He also noticed that a lot of girls were giggling while the screams echoed…..

Giving a small shudder from the thought, Naruto walked down the pearly white stairs and out towards the back entrance of the main building, this time however, walking past the massive gym and into the small change rooms near the corner of the large green oval.

Pushing the blue male changing room door and entering one of the male room stalls, Naruto couldn't help but give a small sigh as he changed his black blazer and orange shirt for a kuoh academy sport shirt and his long black dress pants a pair of blue sport shorts, Naruto completed his new attire with the changing of his brown dress shoes into a regular pair of blue with white strip sneakers.

Opening his stall and walking out, Naruto took in the silence of the room to stretch and sigh.

"You know…. I really didn't notice the fact that I barely have any other dudes in my class…. Oh well…. Better than having a shit tone of dudes around…." Muttered Naruto as he stared into the one way mirror in front of a sink.

Rubbing a bit of his cheek for a moment, the blond opened one of the few lockers near the corner of the room and placed his bag inside, making sure to lock the locker before exiting the change room.

Looking across from the oval and spotting his teacher, along with a few other females students around her, Naruto couldn't help but jog over, he also couldn't help but glance at other female students who also jogged over, reason for his staring being that each girl in his class seemed to have large breasts and great asses.

Plopping himself down onto the grass, Naruto could help but dart his eyes around as females began to seat themselves down onto the grass in a similar way that he did.

He wouldn't complain, but why did it seem that nearly every chick he saw have large bounce from their bust from simple things like walking or sitting?

Seeing as how the teacher remained silent as she was waiting for the rest of the students, Naruto decided to read the training/ conditioning book he gained from the scroll, seeing as how it was a novel sized book that he could fit in his pocket.

Like his previous class, everyone seemed to think that the end of the world was approaching because of him reading a book, however, due to the fact that this was a sport class, Naruto would have thought that the image of him reading wouldn't mean anything.

Nope, completely wrong, he shared classes with each and every girl in his current sport class.

Snapping out of her slight shock, the teacher quickly cleared her throat, drawing in the attention of the class as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Ok class, today I have decided that I want to see how our residential fighters are going with their training for their separate tournaments whether they be kick boxing, muay tai or judo. However, for those who do not do any of the current activities", cue glance at pretty much the only 5 or so boys in the class," I would like it if you would do some laps around the oval." Said the teacher as she turned towards the girls, who seemed to all smirk and smile in joy at being able to train.

"Um… can I join the girls and practice fighting against them Sesami-sensei?" Asked Naruto with a sheepish expression as he scratched the back of his head.

Now, why would he ask to fight girls? Simple.

In this school, if a female specialised in something, they are head and shoulders above the rest. It was like a divine rule that all females in kuoh academy must be perfect in one area. It also helps that some of the females in the group beat full grown men in other out of school tournaments overseas.

Raising an eyebrow at the blond haired teen, the teacher gave him a slight sigh.

"Good to see you were paying attention Naruto-san, but are you sure? I mean, you can if you want… But most of the girls who are here practice some form of fighting and are quite good at it as well. I'm sure you had seen some of them in tournaments overseas." Replied the teacher, only seeing Naruto nod after her small speech.

Giving a sigh, she nodded her head as the rest of the boys in her class began to go for laps, all of them thinking the blond haired Uzumaki had a death wish for wanting to fight against some of the best fighters in their school. Not that Naruto noticed them of course as his eyes went back towards his book, waiting patiently for his turn. He didn't have to wait all that long.

"Hitami Kaiyuki VS Naruto Uzumaki." Called out the teacher, mentally wincing as one of the stronger girls of the group walked into the small ring they had created with a grin held onto her face.

Snapping his book shut and placing it within his pant pocket, the blond haired Uzumaki stood and stretched his back before walking towards the centre of the ring, staring towards the green long haired girl with a small smile. However, before he knew it, he watched as an image of him stood against a stranger, however, both he and the stranger had held both their pointed finger and middle finger towards each other before hooking them together.

Before he realised it, Naruto watched with widened eyes as the green haired girl shot forwards with a right hook, something that would have probably sent him crashing into the ground had he not dodged to the right, narrowly missing the right hook.

And as if his body moved on its own, Naruto quickly grabbed the right hook with his own left hand and pulled the girl's arm wider than her original punch, something that unbalanced her as both her footing and body slipped from her original stance.

Seeing the opportunity now, the blond quickly threw his right hand out towards the woman's stomach, using it to lift her up slightly before using the girls already caught hand to sling her over his shoulder and out of the ring, something that seemed to shock Hitami as she landed on her backside with a small bounce as she stared out towards the oval with a blank tone.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Spoke Sesami in a slightly shocked tone as she stared towards the blond as he simply pat himself down with some expression of shock placed upon his face before he exited the ring.

"Sesami-sensei, Can I please fight Naruto-san? I would like to see his skills against my own." Spoke a voice to her left in a calm tone.

Turning her head, Sesami couldn't help but freeze slightly as Rukia Derazi stood to her left with her light brown hair blowing slightly, making her cold blue eyes stand out as she stared towards her sensei.

Giving a slight cough, Sesami tried to regain her thoughts under control before nodding slightly.

"Very well Rukia-san. If Naruto accepts we can have the match right now. So what do you say Naruto-san?" Asked Sesami as she looked towards Naruto, who had just been slightly staring at Rukia with that of a slightly scared expression, something which was justified as Rukia had earned a title after winning so many tournaments, that title had been the "man slaughterer" as she defeated every man she ever battled, normally each man had a broken bone after each fight.

Naruto could help but feel a shiver go down his spine as Rukia's cold blue eyes met his own cerulean blue ones.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea Sesami-sensei… I mean I did just-" Naruto paused his explanation of why he didn't think this was a good idea, reason being for his sudden stop was Rukia's expression of anger that projected through her eyes…. And with each passing second the anger increased.

"Ah never mind sensei! I'll be happy to fight against Rukia-san! I would love to have a chance at battling such a goddess as herself." Spoke Naruto all too quickly as he hoped his goddess comment would make the hate Rukia now held for him shorten a small bit…. It done the opposite by her now openly glaring at him.

Muttering a quick "crap" and walking into the small ring, Naruto couldn't help but feel an even larger shiver make its way down his spine as his teacher signified the match to begin, and before he knew it, he had taken a punch to the jaw, sending him towards the ground where he quickly span slightly and used his hands to hold himself up off the ground.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, the blond quickly took a small look before sending his legs out towards Rukia, one of his legs hitting her jaw, stunning her for a moment before he sent another foot towards her unprotected stomach, where he then twisted himself into a crouching position before pushing off the ground, aiming a right hook towards the girls chin, only to widen his eyes in shock as she tilted her head backwards slightly before grabbing the overextended arm of Naruto's before she then brought the arm into an awkward position behind the blonds back.

SNAP

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Screamed Naruto as Rukia snapped his arm from her hold.

Holding his now broken forearm towards his chest, the blond quickly bit the inside of his lips to prevent himself from screaming in agony as he cradled his broken bone.

Seeing this, the teacher sprang into action. Quickly telling a student to get the nurse, the teacher quickly ran towards the girls change rooms in an attempt to grab the small medical box that sat within the room.

However, while the teacher was going to get the medical box, the students all surrounded the blond as he shut his eyes in agony.

"Sorry." Spoke Rukia with a calm blank tone, but because Naruto had his eyes snapped shut, he hadn't noticed the look of pleasure sitting upon Rukia's face as she stared down towards the blond.

Hearing that, Naruto opened his eyes slightly, only to narrow them as he saw the sight of Rukia's face and expression. Growling to himself, the blond slowly stood up and began to walk towards the male change room, all the while ignoring the laughter of some other males who had just seen him get taken down by a girl in only a minute, however, to his slight surprise, a few of the girls were talking about how they felt sorry for him.

Shaking his head slightly as he held his arm, his adrenaline numbing his arms pain, the blond quickly pushed himself past the boys change room door before he made a bee line straight towards his locker.

Using his left arm to open the locker, all the while holding back some tears as he held his broken, from what he felt, arm.

Opening his locker, the blond quickly grabbed the bag and walked out, going the opposite direction from the school and leaving through the back.

By the time Sesami-sensei arrive, Naruto had left without anyone realising that he left the change rooms.

(Apartment.)

"Gah! My fucking arm!" shouted Naruto as he accidently nudged the edge of his front door frame before entering his apartment.

Throwing his bag into his living room, the blond quickly slammed his front door shut, making sure to lock it before moving towards his bathroom, intent on making a bracer for his forearm with the medical supplies behind his mirror.

Opening his door to get in, Naruto quickly moved towards the mirror and opened it up with his left hand, all the while making sure that his right hand was nowhere near anything other than air.

Grabbing the small box that had "medical" written on the top in a clear white colour, the blond shut his mirror and walked out of the room, not bothering to close his bathroom door as he sat on his small couch, using his coffee table to set up his bracer for his arm as he searched through his small medical box.

Placing two sturdy pieces of wood onto the table along with a large amount of wrapping bandage's, the blond slowly moved his right arm onto one of the wooden bracers before wincing as he used his left to place the other on top.

Now having the pieces of wood on his forearm, Naruto began to slowly wrap the bandages around his wrist before going up, making sure that his bandages weren't being placed on wrong as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Tugging the final bit of bandage around his arm, Naruto quickly got some tape before wrapping it from his wrist to his elbow, just to make sure that his bracer wouldn't become lose through movement.

Giving out a huff, Naruto closed his eyes as he lifted his right arm off the table, luckily enough for him, he didn't feel either pain or strain as he moved his arm slightly.

Giving a small sigh of relief, Naruto began to push himself off his couch with his left hand, only to stumble and fall onto his back with his eyes slowly shutting before falling asleep with his broken right arm laying gently on the brown coffee table next to him.

But before Naruto feel asleep, his last cohesive thought was "Fucking hell." Before he passed out.

….

….

….

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Two eyes suddenly snapped open, showing blue cerulean eyes staring blankly towards his slightly grey coloured celling.

Pushing himself up, the blond quickly got off his couch, muttering a quick "I'm coming" out loud as he attempted to open his apartment door, only to glare towards the lock near the right corner of the door.

Lifting his right hand and opening it, the blond quickly opened the door with his left.

Naruto blinked as he came upon the sight of his school nurse Terami standing at the door with a look of worry written upon her face as she stared at him.

"Naruto-kun. How are you? Is your arm ok? Well not ok, but better than yesterday? Did you see a doctor to diagnose your injury? Did they tell you if it's a simple fracture or break?" Asked Terami in a quick tone as she walked into the blond's apartment and dragged him over to his small couch before propping both Naruto and herself down onto the table where she then began to study his right arm.

Naruto just blinked for a moment before staring down towards his arm with that of an expression of shock before he turned his head to look towards his sensei/school nurse.

"Ano… Going from your questions in order. I am fine, my arm feels…. Weird, in a good way, and it is defiantly better than yesterday if I remember… No I didn't see a doctor, I passed out only a few moments after from making this bracer for my arm, and because a doctor didn't check my arm, I cannot answer your final two questions…. But just a quick question…. Why are you here Terami-sensei? Shouldn't you be at school in case someone hurts themselves?" Asked Naruto with a slight tilt of his head, only to watch as Terami shook her head slightly, pushing up her glasses as they began to slip down slightly down her soft face.

"Normally yes I would, however, seeing as how you did save a student's life only a day a go, along with getting attacked by the kendo club, which they thank you once more for accepting their apology, I have decided to do some good in return for what you have been through the last two days. Think of it as a thank you for one, saving a fellow student who could have drowned and died, and two, for not retaliating against the kendo club. Now while I am a nurse, I am also a licenced doctor with enough diplomas to be able to run a hospital. Because of that, I will be giving you a note that will keep you out of school for three weeks, reason being that a damaged bone could take either 2-8 weeks to completely heal itself back to regular function. However, I will require that you come to the school tomorrow to have an X-ray, reason being I don't want to cause more harm than good by having you go through an X-ray with your injured arm. So for now I will leave it." Spoke Terami as her brown eyes stared into Naruto's blue with a calm professional tone.

Having a few seconds to think about it, Naruto couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Ok, thank you Terami-sensei. And you didn't really need to go to this length for me Dattebayo!" Spoke Naruto loudly, only to blink as a new flash of images flew through his head, this time it was both a younger looking version of him and his current age version of him saying the word "Dattebayo" with people around him. And just as the image's appeared, they disappeared a few moments after.

Terami seemed to take offence to that as she moved her face closer towards Naruto's with a narrowed stare, her glasses making the stare seem even more frightening.

"What is that I hear? Did I just hear a student under my care say that I didn't need to put effort in their recovery? Do you really believe that Uzumaki-kun? Shall we prove that I am not needed here?" Asked Terami with a quite cold tone, something that scared the shit out of the blond haired Uzumaki as he raised scratched the back of his head with his left arm.

"N-no Terami-sensei, I am very thankful such a beautiful and busy woman like yourself made time to help me." Spoke Naruto out loud with a small trail of sweat escaping his forehead as he looked into his teachers brown eyed gaze with a small amount of fear that slowly grew as seconds went by.

However, it all disappeared when Naruto saw the teacher/nurse nod her head with a small smile.

"That's what I thought I heard. Thank you Naruto-kun for the beautiful comment. Now" Began Terami as she pulled out a small piece of paper from her nurse's outfit and quickly wrote down a time for Naruto's X-ray.

Giving the blond the small sheet of paper, the teacher smiled at him before walking out.

"Remember to be there on time Naruto-kun. Like you said, I am a beautiful and busy woman." Finished the teacher with a small smile as she walked out from the younger blond's apartment.

However, the moment the teacher left the apartment, the blond quickly began to rip open his bandages before chucking his bracer right off his "Injured" right arm.

"No… Fucking…. Way…." Muttered Naruto as he simply stared at his right arm as he moved it around without a single wince of pain.

Blinking to himself, Naruto moved his left had to pinch his right arm, he was surprised however to notice that he did feel the pinch, but nothing other than that.

Suddenly Naruto simply slouched into his couch, his mind only wandering to what he read on the scroll.

… _ **. While you do not know who you truly are, you will find out along your journey…**_

What does that mean? Was he different in some way from regular people?

Shaking his head, Naruto simply pushed himself off his couch, his mind slightly wincing as he felt a strain in his right forearm.

" _Ok, so I guess even if my arm fixed itself over night it isn't perfect…. But I guess I would rather take this than a properly broken arm."_ Muttered Naruto mentally as he picked up his bag on his way towards his bedroom, intent on finding something out from his newly acquired books.

Opening his bedroom door and walking towards his desk, Naruto quickly opened his bag and placed his five books onto the desk, the books being Chakra control 101, Fuinjutsu level 1, body conditioning/training and the basics of nature transformation.

Nodding to himself, Naruto then went to grab the books under his desk, making sure to place them all neatly along his desk.

Placing the final book down, the blond sat himself down on his desk chair and searched through each and every book he now had, his mind mentally recording each and every title his eyes flew by before finally coming to a stop on the original, used to be scroll, book.

"Ya know… I didn't really check this book out that much…. I better see what else is inside." Muttered Naruto as he opened the book, completely ignoring the first page before turning it over and staring at the title on the blank page.

"Genin" Muttered Naruto as he dragged a finger across the page. Thinking back to what had happened when he sent chakra through the first page, the blond shrugged before sending a small amount of chakra into the page.

However, unlike the first page. Instead of a shit tone of books popping up, new writing began to appear on the page.

 **Chakra control: Low academy student.**

 **Chakra amount: Mid academy student.**

 **Body overall: Low academy student**

 **Taijutsu: Non-existent**

 **Ninjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Genjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Kenjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Bukijutsu: Non-existent**

 **Fuinjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Nature transformation: Non-existent**

 **Rating: Low academy student. Unable to proceed to Genin rank.**

Blinking, Naruto couldn't help but stare. It looked like the book basically told him what his current abilities are and what he needed to upgrade to pass.

"Well at least I can keep up to date on what I need now…. So I pretty much have to get all of this into a genin standard before I can rank up and get the next probable books and knowledge to continue learning….. Dam…. Oh well, so far the only things I have that have a small bit of success are the top three, although, if my current body is so weak, then I guess would need to train extremely hard to increase my body's strength, speed stamina and so forth….. But I should do chakra control exercises now. I mean, I learn how to, and plus, if I manage to do the "leaf balancing" while reading another book, it would really help improve both my control along with teaching me how to multitask… Screw it, I'll do it now." Muttered Naruto as he stood up and grabbed his chakra control 101 book once more before going outside to collect some leaves to practice with.

And within the span of ten minutes, Naruto began to train his chakra control.

 **Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the fic today. Anyway, I am not planning to update this for either 2-3 days as I have to update 3 other stories of mine, so don't worry, I will update this by either this week or next week, as I am sure I could squeeze in writing time for my fanfiction views.**

 **Anyway, my eyes are slowly closing and I am struggling to stay awake. Anyway, I gotta go, later guys and girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm happy to see that a good chunk of you like how the story is progressing so far, so thanks for that. Anyway, onto the questions!**

 **1: Why Naruto so weak?**

 **A: 1. He was just a regular human a day before he broke his arm. 2. Naruto had a single day with his chakra, he isn't going to be a god in a few minutes like my other story. 3. This Naruto, while he is slowly gaining his memories of his life, has no one to teach him anything relating to chakra. So that means no teachers teaching him the rasengan, sage mode and futon training. Because of that, Naruto is on his own with scrolls to learn from. Basically, he is like Hagoromo who learnt everything he did during his life. It is also the reason why I made Naruto a good deal smarter than the canon version.**

 **2: Oh this Naruto is an OC!**

 **A: …. Really? Ok I get he isn't anything like the real Naruto, so far, but it will come with time. Even then, it will be a more 70% real Naruto with a 30% current Naruto as he will be sharing both his past life with his current one, so yes, currently Naruto is OC for now, but with each image, memory and experience, he slowly becomes more like the original.**

 **3: Is Naruto going to be scared of every female?**

 **A: Ok, I know that I made Naruto seem like he was afraid of girls, but the only reason why I made him extremely scared of both Rukia and the nurse was because I wanted to show that Naruto isn't a god-like ninja who can sneeze in a direction and end up killing anyone who is hit by the sneeze.**

 **4: Will I make this Naruto canon version?**

 **A: Personality will be 70% canon and 30% current, strength…. Well, let's just say that when I created the requirements for each level and what he gains from them, he will seem stupidly strong, but like I said, I wanted it to be a slow build up at the start with him progressing faster as the story goes.**

 **5: why doesn't Naruto have a shit ton of chakra if he is an Uzumaki?!**

 **A: He got his chakra a single day before Rukia snapped his arm… I doubt that an Uzumaki gains a rank worth of chakra every few minutes. So while Naruto's chakra levels will increase quite a bit faster, I want him to be able to control it for story purposes.**

 **6: How can Naruto reach the level he was at when he was battling kaguya if he only got his chakra?! And how would Rias revive Naruto as he is godlike when alive!**

 **A: Naruto technically didn't gain the level to battle kaguya. He gained the chakra of the sage of six paths to boost himself to the level, so technically he never achieved that strength. Now for the revival thing, I made it deliberate that Naruto isn't the strongest person alive. After all, what reason would he have to train? He wasn't fighting anyone so what was the purpose for him?**

 **Anyway, with the questions now out of the way, I would like to mention that I the Naruto we know died after his battle with kaguya. So there was no the last and seventh hokage Naruto who had a family. Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Now onto the story.**

"Hmm…. It seems that it's a clean break Naruto-kun. The bone should mend itself within four weeks, just remember to not strain it ok." Said Terami as she handed the blond haired teen his X-rays, showing a clearly broken forearm.

Giving a small nod and wave, the blond haired teen walked out of the office, his destination being his home as his X-ray was completed.

"Ok. Note to self, get a doctor to check up any noticeable injuries pronto before they have a chance to heal…" Muttered Naruto as he stared towards his right hand which was now encased in a cast and held in place by a sling Terami-sensei had wrapped around his neck.

Looking towards the sky, the blond couldn't help but release a sigh as he fed his newly broken forearm start to heal at a ridiculous rate, something that the blond was thankful for as the broken forearm had irritated him to no end.

You see, just as Naruto woke up this morning, after cheering to himself for over an hour about learning the leaf chakra control exercise and being able to hold the leaf up for over twenty minutes, which increased with each refill of his chakra, not that he realised he was gaining chakra as it was only a small amount each time…. However, that was until he noticed with each refill of his chakra, his leaf concentration exercise increased its time by a few minutes to the point that it was obvious that his reserves increased with the chakra control training.

However, once he got over his "slight" bit of excitement, the blond realised a very important fact as he was getting ready.

His arm was healed. If he was to go meet Terami-sensei and she used her X-ray, he was sure she would be asking questions, questions he wasn't willing to share.

Seeing as how he was trapped inside of a cube metaphorically, the blond did the only thing that popped up in his mind…. Which happened to be him using his left hand covered in chakra to snap his forearm around the area of where his original break was.

Safe to say, he was not going to be patting himself on the back for his idea.

However, it seemed to work as Terami-sensei explained that while it was better than she expected, it would still take a few 'weeks' to heal. After that he gained the doctor note explaining that he wasn't fit to attend school for the next three weeks, something he was mentally jumping all over the place with a massive grin.

Reaching his apartment with a few minutes off leaving the school, something for he was grateful for, Naruto quickly opened his door with his left hand before entering and locking the previous door in place.

Looking around the room for a moment, the blond gave out a sigh of relief as he surged his chakra into his arm, enjoying the peaceful feeling of his chakra moving through his body as he walked towards his kitchen cupboards, intent on getting a bowl of instant ramen to fill him up a bit.

Placing the bowl down on the counter top and pulling the cover of the bowl to half way, Naruto walked towards his small ketal before picking it up and moving it towards his sink, filling the small ketal enough so that he could fill his ramen bowl.

Turning on the stove and placing the ketal on the fire, the blond stood by and watched as the water within the ketal start to bubble, soon followed by steam.

Seeing the steam come out of the nozzle, Naruto moved the ketal and placed it besides his instant ramen, making sure to add the flavouring first, the blond tipped the ketal over slightly, making sure that the boiling water only landed in the ramen bowl and not on the kitchen counter or himself.

Seeing it filled, the blond covered the top of the ramen to prevent any of the heat to escape from the delicious instant ramen cup, sure it wasn't nearly as good as actual ramen, but beggars can't be choosers.

Moving his ramen with his left hand to his table top, the blond walked into his room before pulling out his "basics of nature transformation" before he began to read from where he left off at school when he originally got his forearm broken by Rukia…. He didn't know why, but something felt off about her. And he wasn't talking about the whole looking happy she got to snap a bone.

Shaking his head and pulling out a pair of chopsticks from nowhere, the blond haired teen pulled the lid off his bowl of ramen before inhaling it with gusto, making sure that nothing was remaining inside the once full bowl.

During his time of eating, Naruto managed to break the cast that surrounded his arm before getting it out of his sling that Terami-sensei had made for him before he picked up his Nature transformation book and began to read.

While the book was quite decently big, he managed to read most of it while at school, so he only had a few pages left to read before he hit the end.

But he had to admit. If he could truly learn and master everything he was reading, he would use his power to the fullest, he would use things he would learn to help people, like for instance if he had medical ninjutsu, he could heal people at will if he got to a master level. And with fuinjutsu, he could prevent damages from natural disasters with enough knowledge in the art.

Placing his chopsticks down and holding the book with both hands. Naruto couldn't help but tilt his head slightly as he reached the end of the book, the last page saying that he had to pull the page out of the book and send chakra through it.

Why would the book ask him that? He didn't know. But seeing as how the books haven't killed him somehow so far, he decided to give it a go.

Pulling the page out from the book carefully, the blond haired teen placed the piece of paper down onto the table, making sure to clear everything around it just in case, before he sent chakra into the sheet. What he saw shocked the hell out of him.

First, the sheet split into 4 separate smaller pieces, before one of the four pieces began to set aflame, one other piece became damp as if wet, then one of the last two normal pieces crinkled up on itself, soon followed by the last piece of paper having bits of it turning into dirt and rock.

Naruto couldn't do anything other than stare, even when he noticed that the flame created from one of the four pieces continued to burn, using the wooden coffee table to help it grow in the process, however, Naruto hadn't had to worry as the damp piece of paper had a bit of water flow out from it and into the flame, extinguishing it with a single touch.

Raising his left hand to his head, Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. Not only did the piece of paper split itself, but the four pieces that had been split each had a separate thing happen to them.

"Wind…. Water… Fire…. Earth…. Lightning…. If what the book told me is correct…. I got all the basic affinities for each element…. But…. It's been stated while there have been a few who trained to gain a decent grasp of each affinity, there wasn't anyone who actually was BORN with it…. Wait…. Does that mean…. Dammit!" Shouted Naruto as he dropped his head and in desperation before he suddenly shot up off his couch and began to walk towards his room, a determined glint held within his eyes.

"No, I gotta be sure." Muttered Naruto as he pushed his bedroom door open before walking towards the original book he had.

Flicking the pages until he hit the "genin" page, the blond sent a wave of chakra through the book and had a tear of mock sadness spill from his right eye as he looked towards the page.

 **Chakra control: High academy student.**

 **Chakra amount: Mid academy student.**

 **Body overall: Low academy student**

 **Taijutsu: Non-existent**

 **Ninjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Genjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Kenjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Bukijutsu: Non-existent**

 **Fuinjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Nature transformation: Non-existent**

 **wind nature transformation: Non-existent**

 **water nature transformation: Non-existent**

 **earth nature transformation: Non-existent**

 **Fire nature transformation: Non-existent**

 **Lightning nature transformation: Non-existent**

 **Rating: Low academy student. Unable to proceed to Genin rank.**

Naruto felt like he could cry at that moment. Sure he probably have to find out his nature transformation to proceed into a genin rank, but now he had five elements to increase to a genin rank, on top of the already large list.

Although, he did have to thank heaven for letting the Basic nature transformation book have the first step for each basic element along with some notes on how to speed up the learning process.

Snapping his original book closed, Naruto couldn't help but release a sigh before narrowing his eyes towards the large stacks of books he had.

"I got three weeks before I have to return to school and I had already told Jirichi that I couldn't come to work because of the injury, Jirichi didn't seem all that thoughtful or pleased as the man hanged up straight after told him…. Either way, I have paid my bills for the next month so I got a pure three weeks to myself…. But I can actually train in the city without being nearly restricted to the bare basics of what I have to learn, either way, half the basic stuff are incredibly powerful, fuinjutsu was an example and if I screw up when I begin to learn that, I could potentially kill someone with it. And that was bad news, not only because he killed someone, but his abilities would be found out. And when something interesting pops up in a person, the world wants to gain the interesting trait for themselves…. So I better not let anyone know of my abilities…." Muttered Naruto to himself as he stared at the stacks of books for a few more minutes, his face showing his turmoil as he attempted to figure out what to do, however, a few minutes of staring, Naruto knew what he was going to do. So with a grin appearing on his face, the blond stuck a finger into the air and proclaimed loudly, well, loud enough so that it would make it seem amazing while not irritating the neighbours.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, will go camping!" shouted Naruto with a grin on his face as he began to move around his room in a calm even walking pace, making sure to grab all the necessary items for his camping trip.

Within twenty minutes the blond had managed to pack himself and was ready to set off.

(2 weeks and 6 days later…. **(You guys got your time skip ;)** )

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Shouted a blond teen as he quickly jumped into the lake he found in the forest where he decided to camp, the reason for his action of jumping into the lake?

He just set his shirt on fire…

Smashing his head through the water's surface and taking in a gulp of air, the blond haired teen known as Naruto Uzumaki gave out a throaty chuckle as he pulled himself out of his lake.

It had been two weeks and six days ago since he went 'camping'. And in those simple two weeks and six days, Naruto himself could only grin at what he achieved.

When he had left for his camping trip, the blond haired teen made sure to grab everything he needed to advance in his rank in his original book, safe to say, he achieved it. Although barely as the chakra nature training was the most time consuming. It would have taken him longer to learn had it not been for the bits and pieces of notes explain how his chakra was supposed to work.

For example would be his wind chakra nature training He would have spent weeks trying to simply rip the paper, however, with a few notes telling him that wind chakra was more of like two blades slashing at each other, sharpening both of them at the same time, he had managed to complete the exercise within two days. The other elements were easier as he searched specifically for the notes on how to complete the nature transformation training.

However, his nature transformation wasn't his best achievement. His biggest achievement within the two weeks was his fuinjutsu practice. Sure his chakra control and amount increased to the rank of high-genin, which both shocked and excited him as he didn't think it was possible to have an increase of both control and amount at an extremely fast pace, although his chakra control and amount were high genin, the rest like ninjutsu and taijutsu were at a genin rank along with pretty much everything else that was written down as a requirement. But his fuinjutsu….. His fuinjutsu was his secret lover.

Originally, the blond haired teen wanted to focus on everything and leave fuinjutsu till last, reason being that it wasn't as practical as the rest, even if it had near limitless potential hidden within its art.

And that's what Naruto did for the first two days, he completely ignored the sacred art until he was bored at night with nothing to do, sure he could have trained more, but his chakra was exhausted from constant wind nature training along with his physical training. So, seeing as how he had a good chunk of light still out, he decided to read the art that is called fuinjutsu…. He hadn't realised it, but after days on end reading the book at the dead of night, he had learned that if he pushed enough chakra into his eyes, his eyesight, which was already perfect, could increase and decrease in both brightness and distance, sure not exactly a long distance, but a small bit was better than none at all.

Throwing his newly tattered shirt into the lake, seeing as there was still a small flame flickering among the ends of the shirt, Naruto couldn't help but pick up a decently large rock near his foot and move to sit down underneath the shade of a large oak tree.

Holding the rock in his hand, the blond closed his eyes as he imagined his wind nature chakra slice straight through the dense material.

Feeling his chakra grinding against itself and making it both sharper and more accurate, the blond couldn't help but give out a joyful sigh as he felt the rock in his hand split into two smaller pieces.

Currently, his wind element was the strongest, his weakest being…. Nothing. Wind just happened to be his strongest as he spent a bit more time with it, being as it was easy to strengthen by cutting different solid objects like leaves, rocks and even trees. Although he wasn't good enough to cut full grown trees, small dead trees he could with some minor difficulty.

His other elements, being water, earth, lightning and fire were all trained in different ways as he hadn't known what the next stage was. So, because of this, Naruto had decided to take it upon himself to strengthen his nature affinities through his own ideas. An example for fire being him lighting a small patch of grass near the lake on fire and then using his water manipulation to draw the water out from the lake to drench the fire out. He did similar things with lightning and earth, his earth manipulation being in the form of carrying scroll to and from his camping grounds and his lightning chakra to charge his phone, this eventually changed to a where he was using his lightning chakra to kill/paralyse small animals for food as he had read a survival book during his time, he had also taken inspiration from the anime "Darker than black" on how to use his lightning nature, he had also forgot to stack up on food, which was the reason for his hunting, and water, water was luckily provided by the lake which was home to fresh water, although, he did use his water manipulation to clean it before he drank any, just another thing he learnt he could do with his nature manipulation.

Looking around the clearing for his bag, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he glanced over his wooden bokken and staff that sat lazily near his stone dummy, which he once again created with his earth chakra, although it still hurt to punch the thing, he could feel his strength increase as he smashed his way through rock dummy throughout the weeks.

He did however learn that when he had gained his bokken and staff at the ends of both "Kenjutsu beginner" and "Weapon master", he realised that when he moved chakra into either weapon, the weapon gained weight on it and stayed on it. So when he put in a small amount of chakra into the weapon, it grew a little bit heavier. Luckily he learnt that before thinking of surrounding his weapons in nature chakra, well, apart from fire as that was just asking for trouble, but wind, lightning and even earth and water. And seeing as how it takes more chakra to turn into an element…. Yeah, he wouldn't have been able to move either for a long time.

Shaking his head from the thought of him trying to haul a sword with all his might only to fail, Naruto one again looked for his equipment before noticing it on the opposite side of his clearing, so, using his earth chakra, the blond gave a grin as he watched a small bit of earth lifted his camping bag up and move its way over to him at a decent rate.

Now why would he require his backpack? For his original book of course!

Watching as his backpack arrived next to him, Naruto released his earth chakra and watched as the small hill crumbled for a moment before shoving a hand inside the bag and pulling out a book, lucky for him, he had gotten the right book the first time around.

Giving a grin, the blond couldn't help but bounce slightly as he flicked through the pages until he landed on the "genin" page once more.

Holding the book with both hands, Naruto sent chakra through his hands before watching as his current "stats" appeared, and as he read, he couldn't help but increase his smile as his eyes travelled down the list, although, he won't deny that his eyes widened in pure shock at some of the things that appeared..

 **Chakra control: Low jonin.**

 **Chakra amount: High chunin**

 **Body overall: Mid genin**

 **Strength: high genin**

 **Speed: Mid genin**

 **Stamina: Low jonin**

 **Endurance: mid genin**

 **Experience: Non-existent**

 **Taijutsu: Mid genin**

 **Ninjutsu: Mid Genin**

 **Genjutsu: Low genin**

 **Kenjutsu: High genin**

 **Bukijutsu: High genin**

 **Fuinjutsu: Genin**

 **Level 1: pass**

 **Level 2: pass**

 **Nature transformation: High chunin**

 **wind nature transformation: Low jonin**

 **water nature transformation: High chunin**

 **earth nature transformation: Mid chunin**

 **Fire nature transformation: Mid chunin**

 **Lightning nature transformation: High chunin**

 **Rating: Well above requirements. Genin level ninja.**

Before Naruto could even think, the sound of another poof was heard. And when the smoke disappeared, Naruto could only widen his eyes as a large amount of items appeared, although, that wasn't what made Naruto widen his eyes.

Dropping to his knees and crawling forwards, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the neatly laid objects in front of him.

In front of him were two headbands with the leaf symbol like in the images he saw, although, one of them had a scratch slightly angled above the leaf.

Next was a small book with the title "Tales of the gutsy ninja" with a small green gem necklace, followed by a half face mask and a simple photobook.

However, for the small book, the face mask and the photobook, there was a scroll placed above them. However, Naruto couldn't stop his hand as it reached for the headbands, and just as he touched them? He felt it. He felt the achievements, the dread, the anger, the sorrow, the joy, the sadness…. He felt it all rush through him as he brought the two headbands to his chest as he shut his eyes, attempting to stop the build-up of tears he felt.

"Iruka-sensei… Sasuke...teme…." Muttered Naruto quietly before placing the headbands down beside him before reaching out and gripping the face mask tightly… Once again shutting his eyes to hold back the tears that were collecting as his face clenched up with sadness.

"Kakashi-sensei…." Muttered Naruto once more, his tears drying up slightly behind his eyelids as he once again placed the mask neatly beside the headbands before picking up the photobook and opening it up, only to shut it completely as he began to cry slightly.

"…Jiji…." Cried out Naruto silently as the image of a four year old version of him sitting next to an old man eating ice-cream happily.

Holding the photobook tightly for a few seconds, Naruto slowly placed it beside him with the others before grabbing hold of the green jewel necklace before unhooking the back and putting it on, crying and releasing a sob as he muttered a name close to his heart.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…." Sobbed out Naruto as he sat on his calves with his hands dropped above his lap as he simple cried for a few more seconds.

Soon he opened his eyes one more, only looking at the book for a second before he picked it up and opened it, and when he did…. He broke down, he cried.

"…..E-Ero-sennin….." cried Naruto as his tears spilt onto the books cover as he thought of his teacher/god-father.

Before he knew it however, Naruto was cut off from his sadness as another poof was heard.

Opening his red puffy eyes open slowly, the blond couldn't do anything but stare at the message that appeared on the front of the book he held, although, when he read the message, Naruto couldn't help but give a small smile with tears of joy spilling down his cheeks as he read the message.

"Ero-sennin…. Baa-chan…. Kakashi-sensei…. Teme…. Iruka-sensei….. If each rank gives me more of mementoes of my friends…. Then I will become a master…. I will not FORGET THEM!" Shouted Naruto towards the sky, his voice powerful enough to send the local birds flying away in a hurry as a fire burned within Naruto's eyes for the first time in his life.

For once, Naruto Uzumaki knew what he wanted to achieve in his current life. He wanted to regain the memories of his life, because those memories…. Were created through both pain and suffering, he sure as hell wasn't going to forget about his friends completely, not while he could stop it.

Turning his body slightly, Naruto let a smile grace his features as he once again started to pick up the items, the mask being first as he slipped it on around his neck so that he could lift the face mask up at any time.

Grabbing the black clothed headband, the blond ripped a bit of the fabric, shortening it enough so that when he wrapped it around his left arm, it only looked like an armband.

Grabbing both photobook and novel, Naruto moved the novel into his pocket and the photobook towards his bag, which was now flooded with new material for him to learn.

Giving a sigh, the blond looked towards the sky and gave a light smile as the sun shone high above the clouds.

"I… I am Naruto Uzumaki…. Genin of konoha…. Previous jinchuuriki of….. Kurama….. I don't remember anything after returning from my training trip other than bits and pieces…. And you know what…." Muttered Naruto as he closed his eyes for a moment, letting the wind blow through his hair gently as he thought of his next few words.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly once more.

"…. I'm not going to stop until I remember it all…. Even if it's the past, I won't forget it… But I won't also live in it…" Finished Naruto as he shut his eyes once more and laid against the tree in the park as he dozed off to sleep.

 **There we go with the chapter, anyway, onto explaining what Naruto was going on about at the end. Basically, he gained the memories of the most important people around him, hinata not there because there was no Naruto the last and anything past that point, and as such, the memories of Naruto's most important people have a deeper effect on him, allowing him to tap into his memories that both he shared with each of them. Now before anyone goes, shouldn't Minato and Kushina have something there? Yes they will, just when he gets to a higher rank. Also don't worry about waiting for Naruto to learn his common trait jutsu, he will learn it even if he won't be able to spam his jutsu's nonstop currently, although, because you are all awesome views, I have decided to give Naruto something else along with his two main stream attacks, hope you like the jutsu he will have in his possession soon. Anyway, for the ninjutsu section, that depends on both the user's jutsu amount along with their nature transformation control. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you can/want and I will see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, guess what!? New chapter today! Reason? I had nothing going on today…. I'm quite sad aren't i? Saturday and I don't have anything going on…. Anyway, off my slight depression there, I am glad that you all enjoyed my story so far and I'm even happier that all the reviews that came in were good to read, as a few of you know, the longer the review, the more I enjoy reading it as I begin to understand my viewers at a somewhat better level. Anyway, thanks for the views and reviews, now onto the questions!**

 **1: Doujutsu!**

 **A: While I know that it's not a direct question, I decided to announce that Naruto "might" get something when he reaches either sennin or kage level.**

 **2: Will Naruto wear Kakashi's face mask?**

 **A: At times he will have the mask going over his lower face, but he will always wear it just not like how Kakashi did, so the mask is on his neck currently, just not pulled up.**

 **3: Naruto development rate.**

 **A: Naruto will develop at a slightly faster rate, reason being in this fic he is/was a lazy less intelligent shikamaru, so while he isn't as smart as shikamaru, he does grasp concepts more easily and with Naruto's knack of doing the impossible within weeks, yeah you see where I am going. Although, he will struggle with some subjects. So while he will get stronger faster, he won't be godlike until really later on. I'm thinking Mid-way through season 2. Although that might change through the story.**

 **Now with that out of the way, onto the story!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"No way, I thought he broke his arm?"

"I heard from Terami-sensei saying that he should have his arm still in a cast!"

"Hey, does he look a bit different to you? For some reason he seems… I dunno? Nicer?"

"Yea…. Now that you mention it… He does seem a bit nicer…. I wonder why though?

As Naruto strolled through the corridor to enter his homeroom class, he couldn't help but hold a smile to his face as he heard the reaction of his cast-less return after his three week training trip. He had to admit, he did feel even better today than he did other days, after all, he did just get the memories of his closest people…. Even if one of them repetitively shoved their hand through his chest…. Yeah, talking to you Sasuke-teme... But still…. Just the memories felt nice to have, and as such, he couldn't stop his face from smiling near constantly as he walked through his school.

"Look at that bastard! There's a female to male ratio and like 9/10 of the guys here get ignored! I'll kill the prick! Maybe I should push him down the stairs so he breaks his arm again!" Muttered a student Naruto walked by, however, as he was contemplating the other males words, finding something instantly wrong with them, Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest stopping him in place.

"Well, well, well…. Look who we have here? Is it Mr Naruto Uzumaki? You have to tell me something Naruto-kun…. Where were you for the three weeks you got off? I attempted to come over to help you a bit seeing as how you only had a single hand. But to my shock, the blond haired man who saved me had disappeared…. So, where were you Naruto-kun, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Asked Kiyome as she pushed herself up against Naruto's back, causing the blond to have a slight blush planted onto his face as he felt the tennis clubs president push her breasts into his back, something all the other dudes noticed as they began to group together with the intention of killing Naruto for getting what they wanted done to them.

Using chakra to forcefully bring his blush down, the blond turned himself around slightly and wrapped Kiyome into a hug for a few moments before pulling back with a smile still held onto his face.

"Good to know you care Kiyome-chan. But I had decided to go to the hospital after Rukia broke my arm and Terami-sensei gave me the doctor's note. And because of the stubborn doctors I had remained at the hospital for a good chunk of the three weeks off I had." Replied Naruto using his left hand to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment as he told Kiyome the lie he had just thought up just then. However, Naruto noticed that Kiyome seemed to be confused about something as she tilted her head in confusion to his words.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, mimicking Kiyome as both now held their heads in a tilt.

"What do you mean Rukia broke your arm? Did you get amnesia as well when you fell down the stairs and broke your arm?" Asked Kiyome as she scratched her head slightly in thought, before asking another question.

"Also, who is Rukia? I have never heard of a Rukia in this school before. Is she an out of school friend of yours?" Asked Kiyome with a curious tone as she looked towards Naruto, who simply had a confused face on.

However, just as Naruto was going to open his mouth, he remembered something Kakashi had always said to him.

" _Check the underneath of the underneath"_

" _Thanks Kakashi-sensei…."_ Thought Naruto was a small smile before he scratched the back of his head once more.

"Y-yea I guess I might have gotten a slight case of amnesia from landing wrong after I fell… Hey, did you see the match between Rukia the man slaughterer and Takichi of the mountain?" Asked Naruto, remembering that it was the newest match he viewed before he broke his arm and gained his chakra, although, it seemed that Kiyome didn't have clue what he was on about as she gave a small laugh towards Naruto.

"R-Rukia the man slaughterer? Jeez Naruto-kun. I never realised you were this funny before! Oh I wonder what goes in that head of yours Naruto-kun…. But thanks again for saving my life a few weeks back. I gotta go now… See you later Naruto." Said Kiyome as she began to walk away from the taller blond with a wave as she disappeared around the corridor corner.

Watching Kiyome disappear, the blond couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly, not enough to be noticed or change his happy look, but just enough that people, if they looked hard enough, would find out that Naruto was thinking about something and wasn't paying attention to his surrounding, and as Naruto was turning a corner?

Gasp!

A large gasp ran through the corridor as students stared in shock and jealousy at what had happened only moments ago. When Naruto walked around the corner, Rias Gremory, their sempai and great woman had tragically collided with the blond haired man.

But no, that's not what shocked them. What shocked them was the way that Rias-sama fell onto the falling Uzumaki and got into a lip lock with him after landing.

All was silent for the next few moments, both Rias and Naruto were shocked so they hadn't moved an inch from their lip locked position, only gazing into each other's shocked eyes for seconds on end, however, the two snapped back into reality when a loud scream was heard from the male populace.

"HE! NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS TAKEN A HOLY RELIC OFF THE US MERE MORTAL'S! HE HAS JUST TAKEN THE LIPS OF THE GREAT LADY RIAS-SAMA! KILL THE BASTARD!" Shouted one of the male students, soon followed by a bunch of "attack! The blond bastard!" screams.

Naruto could only stare as he watched the group of males slowly charge towards him with a tilt of his head.

Did his training real make everyone else seem so slow?

Snapping his head out of its thoughts, the blond haired man quickly sent the red head girl on top of him a grin before helping her up and dashing off with moderate speed, couldn't let anyone know that he could probably out pace them without any effort after all.

Standing up and dusting herself off, Rias couldn't help but turn her head down the corridor the blond haired man had run and give a raised eyebrow at the interaction that had just transpired a few moments ago.

"Ara Ara, is that a blush I see Rias-buchou?" Asked a dark haired woman next to Rias with a grin on her face as she too had watched what had transpired a few moments ago with a grin on her face.

Rias only gave her friend a small glare.

"Akeno, that wasn't funny. Now onto business, our club will meet up next period to discuss about the myths of fallen angels and how they were likely created." Replied Rias, turning around and walking away slightly as Akeno smiled.

"Hai Rias-buchou." Replied Akeno as she walked away as well, giving Rias the perfect opportunity to hide her blush with some weak devil magic as she walked towards her class.

"Where the hell did he get this much paint!" Shouted a male as he slid into a locker and knocking himself out, soon followed by the rest of the now dubbed "KNU" club. The "Kill Naruto Uzumaki" club.

What were the KNU club were on about? They were on about the paint buckets the blond haired bastard had managed to find as they were chasing after him through the second floor of the kuoh academy main building.

Through the chase, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he saw flashes of himself being chased by countless chunin, jonin and even the odd anbu. Hell, one time his jiji joined in on the chase as the scene apparently showed him with the hokage hat on his head as he ran and dodged the old man who attempted to regain his hat.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto couldn't help but move into the arts and supplies room once more, something that the KNU club didn't notice as they chased him in circles for the past few minutes, although he could still hear them coming, the blond couldn't help but enter the arts supply room and grab a whole tin of orange paint before opening the art room door and waiting for them to pass by, and when they did? Safe to say they all got a new skin colour, that being bright orange.

Closing the door and moving towards the window, Naruto quickly checked to see if anyone else was looking out from the windows around the school building, seeing no one, Naruto decided to use his new found skills to drop down from the second story and land near the back entrance of the school.

Placing his hands in his pockets, after washing some of the paint off with some quick chakra taxiing water nature cleaning, the blond then walked through the back entrance with a smile as he walked up the steps towards the second floor once more with a grin as he saw a teacher yelling at the good fifteen male students who were covered in paint, however, one of them seemed to notice him as he rose up the steps.

"There! It was him! He did this! Not us! You have to believe us Dachi-sensei!" Shouted one of the male students, only to get a glare from the teacher as he walked up to Naruto and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Irichi-san. I didn't know that Naruto here could be in the "supposed" art room and right next to me as well…. Detention for all of you for 1. Causing a ruckus. And 2. For not only wasting school supplies, but also trying to get a fellow student in trouble when he clearly wasn't involved." Said Dachi was a huff before he turned slightly towards the chuckling blond before giving a smile.

"Sorry Naruto-san. It seems that most people these days always blame the quiet ones to get out of trouble. Now onto you day Naruto-san." Said Dachi to Naruto, only getting a thumbs up and grin from the still slightly chuckling Naruto as he walked away from the teacher, while also discretely sending a wink towards the now orange coloured students, who simply returned Naruto's wink with a full blown glare.

However, before Naruto could get away, he couldn't help but grin slightly towards the girls who stood there watching with shock at what had happened.

Holding his grin, Naruto couldn't hold himself back from winking.

"Enjoyed the show?" Asked Naruto as he walked away, his ears picking up a few "yes…." Mumbles as he walked away towards his class with his grin in place, however, his grin soon changed into a smile as his hand brushed the front cover of his new favourite book, apart from his new ninja scrolls, the tales of a gutsy ninja.

" _Ero-sennin…."_ Thought Naruto with a smile before moving his hand up to his neck before lifting up a small green jewel to eye level, his smile softened slightly as he looked at the shine the gem produced as he looked towards it.

" _Baa-chan…. I bet shizune-nee-chan is still looking after you in the afterlife…. Guess you won't be getting any sake up there as well huh?"_ Thought Naruto towards himself rhetorically as he dropped his necklace and chuckled to himself once more, imaging shizune hold a bottle of sake away from his baa-Chan's angel form…..

The blonde's chuckles increased slightly as he pictured Jiraiya hiding behind some clouds with a pair of binoculars before he got sent flying away by a hit from Tsunade.

He could even imagine Kakashi chilling on a cloud reading Jiraiya's books from start to finish.

Placing himself down into his seat, Naruto couldn't help but pay attention to the work the teachers had given him that day, his chakra just causing him to stay focused as it moved throughout him every second.

It was safe to say some teachers were also unnerved by Naruto's sudden work ethic. Through the first few periods before recess.

Ring.

Hearing the bell, Naruto snapped his book shut. He had somehow finished his work before everyone else and decided to get cracking on fuinjutsu level 3 while also practicing the things he learnt from the level 1 & 2 books, that being some simple kanji and how they are put together along with their meanings, he also began to work on his Calligraphy as it is mentioned in the third book that any seal can end up not working, or worse, because of a simple slip of the brush. So, he had spent his extra time at school working on fuinjutsu and seeing as how he finished his work quite fast, the teachers so far let him do his own thing, probably too surprised to do anything other than help other students with their work.

Placing his fuinjutsu level 3 book into his bag, the blond quickly slung it onto his back before exiting the room, giving a small grin to the smiling teacher as he left and walked towards the stair case up to the roof, intent on once again practicing either his fuinjutsu or even his newly needed learning skill of medical ninjutsu. Lucky enough he decided to bring the medical ninjutsu genin and chunin guide with him.

Opening the door to the roof, the blond couldn't help but be embraced by the slightly strong wind as it blew by his face and hair as he closed the roof door and moved to the left of the door before sitting down and pulling out a book on medical ninjutsu, the genin guide as it was the beginning book after all.

However, not even three minutes in, Naruto heard the door open up before someone walked through and moved to the right and sit themselves down, not aware that Naruto was even there.

Not a few moments later the door opened up again and another pair of footsteps were heard before going towards the right of the door.

And a few seconds after that?

"Oh Katase. Please don't lick me there! It's sensitive!" silently screamed Murayama in bliss, soon followed by katase's reply of "But I like to."

Naruto could only sit there with a blush as he heard the tall tale sounds of the two kendo club members kissing, groping, moaning and licking.

He couldn't stop his body from heating up as he heard the sexual growls coming from the two woman only to the right of the door, he was lucky that he had taken cover towards the left of the wall, otherwise he would have been spotted and not gotten the chance to hear the amazing sounds he did currently.

"K-Katase! Plea-please lick me down there! I can't take it anymore!" silently screamed Murayama as Katase followed her order, how Naruto knew this? It totally wasn't the moans he was hearing or anything.

However, at the six minute mark, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Moving his hands through a few handseals the blond could only mutter a small **"Toton no jutsu"** before Naruto's form began to flicker away, and with a perverted chuckle, to silent for either woman to notice, the blond moved around as silently as possible and stood in front of the two girls enjoying each other's presence without either noticing.

Naruto himself couldn't help the blond that was now trailing down his nose and onto his shirt, he hadn't even bothered wiping it away as he just stared at the two scissoring woman who were now moaning each other's names as the sweat on their body's gave them a glow as they moved with the other, making the slicking sounds as their cores rubbed against each other's furiously as they brought each other to their braking point.

Naruto did everything in his power to keep him standing and not passed out, he couldn't miss this opportunity. It was a once in a life time thing and he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it.

However, he couldn't help but cry slightly towards himself as his special place was being strained in his pants, but he knew he had to hold strong, he didn't want to move his eyes away from the two woman for a second.

And luck for him he didn't as he got to watch Katase move forwards while still rubbing her core with her friends before she gripped Murayama's right breast in her left hand before she brought her head closer to the quite large and apparently firm breast before enclosing the nipple with her mouth. Bringing the natural pink haired woman to scream loudly as she came onto both hers and Katase's cores with Katase soon following in the scream as she came as well.

However, they weren't done yet as they then began to move into a sixty nine positon before licking each other's liquid off their friend's cores, giving sexy moans as their tongues glided over each other's special places.

That was it, Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he, like his now dead godfather, pulled out a small notebook from his back pocket, which he used for his fuinjutsu notes, before he pulled a pen out from another pocket, and before long, the silent sound of scribbling was heard, well heard to Naruto as the two woman were now licking and kissing each other in desperation.

And before Naruto new it, he had written down a whole page of idea's before the two kendo club members stopped their um…. Extremely close time together….

Watching as the two girls put their cloths on all while giving each other a few kisses in between, Naruto couldn't help but move back to his original position before placing himself down quietly and releasing the Toton jutsu with a sigh. It was one of the easier jutsu's he learned from the ninjutsu book he read from academy book.

When he got the book and reached the end, he had gotten another scroll with a total of thirty jutsu. 5 E-D rank jutsu's for each element, and another 5 E-D rank chakra techniques. Safe to say, he loved the technique after he learnt it. Although, there was apparently a better version of the same technique he had, but it was apparently a chakra taxing technique.

"Ahem….."

Naruto snapped his closed eyes open only to wince in fear as he saw Murayama and Katase stare at him with a blank look held within their eyes.

Scratching the back of his head quickly, Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Um…. Hey there…. Murayama and Katase…. Wonderful weather we have don't you agree…" Spoke Naruto stupidly, only making the two seem to stare even harder as Naruto shook slightly.

Sure he could probably cast a genjutsu or use a ninjutsu to escape, but they would obviously see it so it was out of the question.

However, before Naruto could think of anything, he heard the two give out a gasp before looking towards where they gasped….

His notebook…. On the page he just…..

Crap….

Before the two could look towards him, Naruto quickly threw his hands up in a surrender and blabbed the first thing that appeared in his mind.

"That's research material on how I wanted the two lesbian lovers to show their love to each other after going through the hardships of finding out that they loved each other, but never told the other about their feelings!" shouted Naruto in hurry only for himself to want to commit suicide from the answer he gave the two. Dammit! He didn't have the anti-jiraiya instinct like he used to dammit!

However, when he hadn't heard or better yet, felt the two girls. Naruto looked up slightly and dropped his jaw when he saw the two reading his work with blush's on their face as their eyes went from the top of his notes to the bottom.

Did he seriously just see two girls enjoying and getting hot from his work?

"Can you give me a copy when it's done?"

"Yea, me too?" Asked the two girls as the held the note book towards Naruto, who simply blinked towards the two kendo club members.

"What?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, only for the two to one more stare at him.

"You said you were making a book, and we were asking if we could get a copy when it's done. And maybe if you give it to us for free…. We can always… Help… with your research if you need…" Spoke Murayama with a shy tone as she looked away with a blush, Katase also agreeing with a nod and blush.

Naruto blinked as his brain rebooted. He did not just hear that right?

Shaking his head, the blond haired teen nodded with a slight rub of his neck.

"Um… sure…. If possible, could I have a few spars with the kendo club as well then?" Asked Naruto, too perplexed to respond properly as the two gave him a nod before leaving the roof.

"Well…. Shit now I have to write a book… I need help if I don't want to be labelled as a pervert… Screw you Ero-sennin for doing this to me…." Muttered Naruto before he collected his books and placed them in the bag before leaving the roof.

(Lunch-time)

"Please Kiyome-chan! I'm begging you here! I couldn't have asked anyone else! Please help me!" Begged Naruto as he was clutching onto Kiyome's ankle as she walked, dragging him along with what appeared to be barely any effort as she twitched from his voice.

"Dammit Naruto! No! It was your choice to peek, not me dammit! This is your problem to solve…. Now let go of my goddam leg you blond haired bastard!" Screamed Kiyome as she tried to yank her leg from Naruto's grip, only getting more ferocious as Naruto clamped on tighter with every attempt that she did.

Naruto only looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Please! I'll do anything! Please help me with my book!" Begged Naruto as he started to stroke his face on Kiyome's leg as if he was a dog… Or fox in this case.

Kiyome twitched as she thought of the offer for a split second before crushing the idea.

"No! I'm not helping you right smut Naruto!" yelled Kiyome as she was now trying to push his head off her leg before Naruto blinked at her.

"Who said I wanted your help with writing smut? I wanted help with the story and have the smut as a minor, hell the smut is only going to be in it because Murayama and Katase enjoyed it and requested that they have copies if I had written the smut in there." Replied Naruto as he released a sigh as Kiyome stopped shaking her leg around.

Kiyome blinked before she gave out a sigh.

"…. Fine… I will help you…. But learn how to say something without giving the wrong impression." Muttered Kiyome, only making Naruto tilt his head.

"How did I give you the wrong impression?" Asked Naruto, only getting a blank stare from Kiyome who moved a hand to hold her chin.

"Oh I don't know? How about when you ran up to me and said "Kiyome, I need help writing a book with smut in it, want to help me?" Now, seriously, how do you think that sounded to me?" Asked Kiyome with a tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow, only to twitch as Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he clutched onto her leg.

"I don't know, probably curious… maybe…" Said Naruto as he finally released his clutch on Kiyome's leg with a smile as he stood up and gave her a thumbs up.

"Anyway, thanks Kiyome-chan! I owe ya one! So when do you want to help me? Today sound good?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, only to get a sigh from the brown haired girl.

"Yeah sure, I Remember what you address is from Terami-sensei. I'll see you at six since I got my tennis club meeting after school. I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Muttered Kiyome as she walked away from the blond after what seemed like hours of her trying to get him off her leg.

Grinning, Naruto couldn't help but swipe his forearm across his forehead, relief washing over him as he now had some help with the story part of his book. Hopefully the feminine touch will make it less "sleaze" and more "romance", but who knows how it will turn out.

Seeing as how he had a few minutes left, Naruto walked up to a shady tree and picked a few leaves off before dropping himself against the base before using each elemental transformation to either slice, dry, crinkle, burn or crumble each leave he had. However, it wasn't more than a few seconds that the leaves he previously picked out were used.

Releasing a sigh, the blond shuffled himself slightly and began to use chakra to hold himself to the tree behind him.

Now, to any onlooker, it would only seem that Naruto was sitting down on the ground against the tree, when in actual he was holding himself off the ground by barely a centimetre as he could only hold his body that high before someone noticed him, although with the constant shuffling, which in actual was his chakra control slipping, the blond could only release a sigh as he attempted to use his chakra to stick him onto the tree, seeing as how he couldn't attempt the "tree climbing" exercise while in such a public area.

Hearing the bell go off in the distance, the blond stood himself up before walking towards the academy main entrance before his ears managed to pick up an interesting conversation near his location, focusing his chakra towards his ears, Naruto couldn't help but show an expression of shock as he managed to hear the last few sentences spoken.

"Guys, this is Yuma-chan." Spoke Issei. The only reason he knew it was Issei was from hearing the way it both sounded and how he spoke.

Now normally Naruto wouldn't care, but for some strange reason, when the next person spoke, he could only imagine Rukia with a really soft voice.

"Hello, I'm Issei-kun's girlfriend. It's nice to meet Issei's friends." Spoke a feminine girl, once again making him feel a similarity between Rukia and this apparent soft sounding voice.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked off towards class, he shouldn't get caught up in others affairs. Well that's what his calm side said, his Uzumaki side said. Get in there and scream how you would be the president of the world and then change the name of that into being called hokage and make a village named the hidden leaves village with that being where the hokage resides…. Yeah, even if he knew that it was him really saying it, he wasn't going to listen.…Dattebayo…..

Shaking his head as he went towards his last class, the blond couldn't hold back a sigh as he spent his final period finishing his work early and reading more into his medical ninjutsu book.

It didn't take long for him to realise he was back in his apartment within the span of an hour and ten minutes.

Chucking his bag towards the couch and crashing onto the couch and bag, the blond kept his attention onto his medical book, he also didn't notice the hours go by until it was a sole 5:35Pm before he snapped the book shut, his mind rushing and swirling with new information as he gave out a large sigh of relief for the moment. Before he realised he was having a guest come over and he had nothing for them to eat.

Raising his hands into a cross, Naruto grinned as the memories of his past life flew by once more.

 **Kage bushin no jutsu!**

And with that command, a group of five kage bushin appeared surrounding Naruto, each clone holding that of a Mid-level academy student as they grinned towards their boss.

Seeing this, Naruto gave his clones a thumbs up before shouting out orders.

"Clone one! I need you to get take out and pronto! However, as much as it pains me to say…. Don't get ramen…. Don't give me that look, I am holding the same shock inside ok." Muttered Naruto as he watched his first clone leave before directing his attention towards the rest.

"Ok, I guess we should… Actually, I don't know what else we should do? I mean, the rooms not dirty or anything and I don't smell anything bad…. Guess I should grab my laptop from my bed and bring it and the charger here to begin writing and planning…. I guess I would need my previous notes as well…. Ok, I know what I want you guys to do. Please place the silencing seals we learnt in chapter three "Basic seals and creation" got it? Also, if possible, I think you guys should then use what little chakra you have for some tree climbing, although I doubt that you will be able to do much, but still. Even a little bit is better than nothing. Ok let's move people!" shouted Naruto as he raised his fist up, mimicked by each of the kage bushin's as they set off to work in creating the silencing seals all over the place before disappearing into Naruto's apartment room and scaling it using what little chakra they have to use before dispersing.

Seeing his clones doing their job, Naruto quickly grabbed his laptop and began to set it up before waiting for his clone with his and Kiyome's dinner to arrive. Lucky for him, the clone returned before Kiyome arrived. So giving the clone a nod to release itself, Naruto quickly put the take away box onto his kitchen table before setting some utensils and cups onto the table along with an assortment of drinks for both him and Kiyome when she arrived, which hadn't taken longer than a few minutes past six.

Opening the door fully for his friend, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he threw his arm out towards the short hallway.

"Welcome to casse de Uzumaki Kiyome-chan! Hope you enjoy your stay." Said Naruto in a jokey tone as Kiyome walked into the apartment with a small grin on her face from Naruto's little announcement.

Seeing Kiyome sit down on his couch, Naruto quickly closed the door before locking it before moving towards hit kitchen counter to grab the take away, once he did, he sat himself next to Kiyome, who seemed to be reading his notes…. Oh crap…. Sure he did say he wrote it… But….

However, from his position, he hadn't seen the blush that began to appear on Kiyome's face as she continued reading…. That was until Naruto stood in front of the girl with a wide eye expression.

"Is every chick I've gotten to know a pervert or something?" Muttered Naruto quietly as he plopped himself down next to Kiyome, who seemed to snap out of her daze and focus back onto Naruto.

However, before she could speak, Naruto held out a small compact box towards her with a smile.

"I got you and me some take away noodles a few minutes before you popped up. Hope you like them." Said Naruto in a slightly joyous tone as he opened his own little box before eating, Kiyome soon joined afterwards as she had left straight from her club meeting to Naruto's without a single break.

Once finished, Naruto and Kiyome began to discuss about how the story should go, with Naruto having to explain in detail how the, ahem, love making would go, considering it was a story between two girls.

When Kiyome asked him how it would play out and how the two girls would express themselves, Naruto simply pointed towards Kiyome and said in a blank tone.

"You are a girl. I am a male. We males are not created to understand females."

Hearing that, Kiyome nodded her head in agreement, so she took over how the events would lead up to the two girls ending.

Before long, Naruto and Kiyome had their story planned before the clock hit nine. Seeing this, Naruto decided to walk Kiyome home as he didn't want to leave Kiyome walking alone in the dark.

Reaching Kiyome's home, Naruto couldn't help but hug Kiyome and mutter a quick thanks for all her trouble before she entered her home, she also returned the hug before disappearing into her home.

Giving a small smile as he walked back home, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited for the book. Something he was sure his previous self would hate as the "anti-pervert" Seeds had sunk deep into his body, but seeing as he was a healthy male, he knew that blocking all things involving the opposite sex wasn't a good thing. After all, ask Sasuke why ignoring the opposite sex isn't a good idea.

Walking through the park, reason being the small reminder that the park gave him as he walked through it, Naruto couldn't help but feel a shiver Raise up his spine as he appeared in the centre of the park, only to widen his eyes as he saw a black haired chick in a BDSM outfit aim a spear towards another person.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly broke into action.

" **Kawarimi no jutsu!"** shouted Naruto as he swapped places with the man who was about to be stabbed, shocking the woman as she threw her spear only to watch as he dodged it with some slight effort.

Going through the handsign's once more, Naruto swapped place's with a small rock that was beside the man, who he had found out was Issei… Wait. Wasn't Issei on a date?

"Well, well, well…. Look whose here…. If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki…. Does your forearm hurt? I did make sure to break it in a place that would hurt you for a while. Although, I am surprised that you managed to leave the school yard without any help… But now seeing as how you just helped my target… It would seem I have to kill you…. Pity…. I would love to hear you scream in pain as I slowly kill you." Spoke the woman in the BDSM outfit as she created a pink spear and licked the edge of it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard that.

"Rukia?" Asked Naruto. Only watching as the woman gave a smirk before nodding.

"Who else would like to break you some more Naruto-kun."

 **Boom, done. I'm now tired so I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Remember to leave a review if you can/want, as I do enjoy reading each and every one of them. Anyway, good night ladies and gentlemen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, glad that everyone liked it. Anyway, onto the questions.**

 **1: Is it harem?**

 **A: No. I only ever so far considered Naruto being with both Rias and Akeno for the story, the only reason for Akeno is because she and Naruto are similar in regards to their masks and personalities.**

 **2: Will Naruto have a peerage?**

 **A: No. Naruto will not have a peerage as to be honest, he wouldn't like having people be classified as slaves under him, even if he wouldn't treat them like slaves.**

 **3: Why did I make Naruto a pervert?**

 **A: Ok, let's all be serious for a moment. If a guy saw two hot chicks going at it and they hadn't noticed him. Would they seriously cover their eyes and look away? No, not really. Sure there are a few who do, but 98% men and even woman would watch. So I'm just making Naruto do things that everyone else does. Nothing more, nothing less. Also for all of you who are worried, he won't become a second Issei.**

 **4: Will there be a lemon between Naruto, Murayama and Katase?**

 **A: No. Naruto is the type of person who would wait for the right one. Proven example when he turned down both shino, seeing as there isn't another Naruto running around before bolt, and Shizuka, who in my personal opinion would be a better choice than hinata, because 1. Looks 2. Skills. 3. Backstory. This doesn't mean that I hate hinata, just that when Naruto met all these amazing women in his life, he got someone who was about in the 70-75% range of awesome. While there were heaps of 100% goddesses.**

 **5: Will Naruto wield a weapon?**

 **A: Naruto will have to have skills with a weapon, doesn't mean he will be battling with a weapon constantly, but he will at points use swords, scythes, staffs, kunai, shuriken and other stuff. Although, you have to remember that with each new weapon, he will have to strengthen each weapon up before he could achieve a higher rank.**

 **6: Wouldn't Rias and Sona notice a fallen angel at their school?**

 **A: Yes, however, even if they knew that the fallen angel was there, the fallen angel hadn't done anything to provoke them. Example would be Dohnaseek battling Issei, Rias only appeared because it directly affected her, seeing as how Issei was a part of her peerage.**

 **7: Can Asia join in with Naruto?**

 **A: No. Reason being this story will either be Naruto x Rias, or Naruto x Rias x Akeno. Nothing more, nothing less. So sorry if you guys and girls were hoping for some Naruto x Asia.**

 **8: Is Rukia and Yuma a different fallen angel?**

 **A: No. Yuma and Rukia are both one in the same, that being raynare. Now, before people go on and say "oh wait, why didn't Rias kill her since she was in the school?" my answer to that was the anti-aggression pack between everyone. So until Raynare did something, i.e. kill someone, she hasn't done anything "wrong" and as such, cannot be attacked, although, the whole breaking Naruto's bone was not as important of a crime.**

 **Anyway, onto the story now.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"R-Rukia? Y-you said you name was Y-Yuma! What's going on here?" Shouted Issei, his eyes going back and forth between the woman with pitch black wings and towards the blond who had somehow just saved him a few moments ago.

Seeing this, Naruto was about to answer, only to gnash his teeth as he grabbed Issei and jumped towards his right, seeing as how he lost a small bit of chakra on the substitution jutsu as he had to use his chakra to compensate the lack of material density just a few moments ago.

Landing on the soft grass, Naruto quickly rolled into a somewhat standing positon while Issei was laying on his back in confusion as to why the blond moved them, Issei tilted his head slightly only to see three spears imbedded into the grass covered ground where they once stood.

Widening his eyes in confusion and shock, he finally noticed that he was being carried away from the black winged at a fast speed, the speed being that of a car.

Tilting his head backwards a bit, Issei came upon the sight of blond spiky hair. Closing his eyes and releasing a sigh of relief, Issei passed out. His mind thinking that he was safe.

Over towards Raynare however…..

"Stand still you pathetic human!" Screamed the black winged woman with rage as she sent pink spear after pink spear towards Naruto, who was dodging with only a little difficulty.

Dodging another spear, the blond stood in place before pulling down an eyelid.

"Na, na, nana, na! Rukia-teme can't hit me!" Spoke Naruto, holding his eyelid down as he tilted his head slightly, dodging another spear sent by the girl, who now had a deep hatred fuelled glare aimed towards Naruto, who simply dashed behind a tree.

Seeing this, the fallen angel gave out a growl as the last time he went behind a tree, Issei had somehow disappeared without a trace. Something that worried her slightly before the blond gained her attention once more.

Holding her hands out to both sides of her body, Raynare grinned evilly as she created two spears, both glowing a menacing dark pink as more and more energy went into the spears.

Having not seen the blond move from behind the tree, the fallen angel gave a small chuckle before throwing her spears, watching with a smirk as the tree, along with the ones surrounding it, exploded into nothing but wooden shrapnel.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Raynare couldn't help but grin as she walked up to the, what appeared to be, dead Naruto, who simply had a hand sticking out from underneath piles of wood.

Walking onto the piles of wood and hearing a crunching sound, Raynare couldn't help but chuckle as she twisted her foot slightly next to the hand, enjoying the sound of crunching wood by the second.

"Seems you were nothing but a fool Uzumaki-kun. Although…. I would rather hear your screams of pain instead of the crunching sound of the wood beneath my feet, I'll take what I can get. After all, not only did you, a pathetic human, somehow teleport both Issei and yourself away from me…. You simply wasted my time and let the perverted brat escape…. Oh woe is me… Now I must chase after him and no one can save him…. Later trash…." Muttered Raynare as she began to flap her dark wings, aiming to lift herself off the ground in pursuit of Issei, only to widen her eyes when she felt someone grab her wing.

SNAP

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Raynare as she felt one of her darkened wings snapped backwards. Turning her head slightly, Raynare came upon the sight of Naruto grinning as he held her unbroken wing in his hand.

"Sorry, but I got bored of listening to you…. Oh yeah, I don't play to get even…. I play to win." Said Naruto before snapping the second wing, before throwing the now screaming woman across the field and into the fountain's water, which, although not deep enough to hold her body, was deep enough to hold her slightly as he walked towards her with a narrowed gaze.

Standing a few feet away from the now tearing woman, something that he was internally sad about as he didn't like to cause pain to anyone unless forced, Naruto crossed his arms and stared into Raynare's half lidded violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto in a serious tone, his eyes staring into the now angry woman, who simply attempted to raise a single arm to create another spear, this was stopped by the killing intent emitted by the blond, although it wasn't much to a shinobi, it apparently was quite potent to a girl with black wings.

Raising her half lipped eyes towards Naruto's blue eyes, Raynare let out a growl before spitting towards him, her spit only reaching just past the fountain, defiantly not far enough to reach Naruto in any way.

"Fuck…. You…" Replied Raynare as she felt her wings healing slowly from the damage Naruto gave her, meanwhile, Naruto simply gave out a sigh before walking towards the woman while increasing his killer intent by the step, something that seemed to scare the shit out of the woman as she was now visibly shaking from the killer intent.

Oh if only she had felt the killer intent Zabuza gave off when he was a genin….. She would have killed herself by now…

Crouching slightly in front of the woman, Naruto glared into the violet eyes as he once again spoke in a serious, and threatening, tone once more.

"Who…. Are…. You?" Asked Naruto once more, his eyes steeling themselves as they peered into the woman's half lidded ones….

And because of this…. He was able to dodge the blue spear that was sent his way, lucky for Raynare and unlucky for him, Raynare seemed to dodge the attack slightly before raising herself out from the fountain and spreading her wings, showing her unbroken wings to Naruto, who simply tched before sending his eyes towards a man who seemed to wear an investigator uniform and guess what?

He also had black wings…..

Stealing his face, Naruto sent his glazed between the two others, one being the used to be called "Rukia" and the other some investigator wannabe.

Crossing his arms, Naruto couldn't help focus on what he was going to do. Now that there was two of them, he had to think of some sort of escape plan, reason being, if the two had good teamwork, it would reduce his chances of survival by a considerable amount, and with him currently running on a large genin reserves, seeing as how he used a kage bunshin and overcharged Kawarimi jutsu and on top of that a bunshin, which wasn't exactly a lot, but still noticeable…. Slightly, Naruto only had a few jutsu's he could use to battle, and that was if he got the chance to do so.

Clenching his fists, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard the man in a cloak mutter "Worthless" towards him, something that Raynare seemed to slightly disagree on before nodding her head nonetheless.

Moving chakra into his legs, Naruto gave a small grunt before appearing right in front of the investigator before shoving his fist into the man's gut.

Watching as he flew back from his punch, Naruto quickly raised his right arm, catching Raynare's wrist before sending a crashing blow to her hip with his left hand, only to watch as she too flew away from the impact.

Seeing this, Naruto gave a small grin before following up on his pursuit on Raynare, seeing as how the other male disappeared into the trees from his hit.

Catching up to Raynare's body, or "Rukia's" in his case, Naruto sent his right arm into Raynare's firm flat stomach which sent her into the air before he jumped up and grasped Raynare's ankle mid-air.

"Going down!" Shouted Naruto as he enhanced his arm with chakra before sending Raynare's body crashing into the earth below, soon following up with a double foot stomp…. Only to widen his eyes as Raynare created a total of five spears while falling.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly used a Kawarimi to substitute with the park bench, thankful that he hadn't needed to waste more chakra on the mass to swap place's… That was until he got a punch to the jaw and a spear through his thigh.

"Gah!" Shouted Naruto as he was sent tumbling into the ground as he focused on the blue spear that was jutting through his thigh.

Looking up towards the man in a coat, Naruto quickly used a short shunshin to appear behind the man.

Using a chakra enhanced elbow, Naruto gave a slightly bloody grin as the man was sent sailing away.

Reaching down while using a tree to stand, Naruto gave a grunt as he yanked the pure blue spear out of his thigh, ignoring the pain of the spear being pulled out of his thigh, Naruto only had time to widen his eyes as Raynare appeared in front of him with a glare in place as she held a single spear within her hand.

"Any last words magician?" Asked Raynare, her tone angry beyond recognition as she lifted her spear above her head as she aimed towards the now currently crippled blond, who simply tilted his head.

"Yeah, what's a magician?" Asked Naruto with a grin before he pushed himself off the tree before reaching out and grabbing Raynare's shoulder…. Before sending out lightning nature chakra straight into her body.

"Gaaahhhhhh!" Screamed Raynare as her body shook as lightning coursed through her, attacking each and every cell and organ within her body.

Seeing this, Naruto was about to increase the input…. Before he quickly used another Kawarimi with the, now ripped in two, park bench. Narrowly avoiding another blue spear that was sent towards him and Raynare, once again the spear missed Raynare with its on point accuracy.

However, just as he landed from his Kawarimi, Naruto felt his right leg give out underneath him, sending his body straight to the floor, causing the blond to bite the inside of his mouth to hold in the scream that wanted to desperately escape from his throat, however, he managed to contain the scream.

Twisting himself into a sitting position, Naruto turned his body to face the two black winged male and female with a small glare as he watched the male heal the woman's paralysis caused from his nature manipulation.

It wasn't long however when the two turned towards him with an angry glare, which slowly turned into a sadistic stare as they saw the slowly closing wound on his thigh, something which was taking a good amount of his dwindling chakra reserves.

Seeing the two coming closer towards him in an agonising slow rate, Naruto couldn't help but raise a his hands in front of his sitting body before going through both the snake and rat handsign's in front of him, something that seemed to confused the two as they raised their eyebrows as they walked towards him.

Grinning slightly, showing his slightly bloody teeth and lips, Naruto began to circulate the small amount of chakra into his system into a final move.

"…. You lose…. **Magen: Narakumi no jutsu!** " Muttered Naruto as he watched the two widen their eyes in pure shock, frozen in their own personal fears.

Seeing this, Naruto lifted his head up slightly before releasing a breath of relief as the two stood frozen and paralysed in their worst nightmare.

That was until he snapped his head towards the woods where he just felt his clone pop.

"….. No…." Muttered Naruto as the image of a small blond haired girl standing over his near empty chakra-less clone with a spear.

Before Naruto could regain his focus, he felt his body being thrown through the air, landing in front of the previously frozen winged pair, who seemed to only growl in rage as both lifted a leg up before stomping on his stomach, making him cough out a small bit of blond as he felt his stomach squash under the feat of the two.

Not a moment later he had been turned over onto his stomach before having his body pierced by spears, immobilizing him in place.

It seemed that the winged group were experts as they avoided every vital point on his body, didn't mean it hurt though.

"What took you so long Kalawarner, Millet? I sent the out the need for help a few minutes ago. The blond haired bastard here was a lot tougher than I thought he would be…. Although he was more interesting than before. He could either have a sacred gear held within him somewhere that allows him to heal faster. Although that's a long shot as there isn't a known sacred gear that can do that…." Muttered "Rukia" towards her colleges, who simply huffed.

"We were going after Issei, seems like the blond haired man here was able to clone himself as another him was looking after the brown haired pervert. It was quite boring after we killed the clone. The brown haired man simply work up and begged us not to kill him…. We didn't even bother staying around, it was to pathetic to watch him slowly die." Muttered a calm tone.

"Yeah Raynare-sama. I'm kinda jealous I didn't get to battle the blond longer, but it looks like this guys the real deal. The clone could only do half of what the area looks like." Finished a childish voice.

However, when he heard the two finish speaking, which he guessed were the blue and blond haired woman from his clone's memories, Naruto could not help but watch as the image of…. Nagato, in his pain form standing above him with the chakra rods stabbed through his body.

That image only brought another….. The other image was watching him fail to save someone from pains attack…. That being Hinata who tried to save him….

Seeing the image, Naruto began to move in determination.

" _If I can just get up…. Maybe I can save Issei… Cmon Uzumaki! Don't fail someone else! Even if you didn't know them! Don't give up…"_ Thought Naruto, only to widen his eyes for a split second before slowly closing them, now having four new spears going through his body, making him stop his squirming and fall back onto the ground with the life dwindling within his half lidded eyes as he stared towards the direction Issei's body now probably laid dead.

" _N-no….. Not again…. Please Uzumaki…. Stand up…. You've been in worse dammit! Cmon…. Naru…. To….."_ Naruto's thoughts trailed off towards the end as he felt the slight wind generated from the now disappearing black winged people.

As he was laying down on the floor, spears imbedded into him. Naruto couldn't help but shut his eyes in sadness and anger as he felt his heart rate slow down by the second.

" _..I-I…. Failed….. N-not even…. T-three…. Weeks after gaining my chakra…. Here I am… Dying after…. Failing…. To protect…. Someone…..Else…. Ero-sennin…. Baa-chan…. Kaka-sensei… Old man…. Teme…. Hopefully…. I'll get…. To…."_ Began Naruto, only to finally feel his heart beat stop, his now slowly cooling body lying dead against the cold floor as the wind howled through the park trees in what seemed like sadness.

Silence enveloped the area as only the wind howled in sadness of the now dead Uzumaki.

" _N-No….. NO! I'M NOT DYING HERE! I WONT LEAVE WHAT LITTLE FRIENDS I HAVE BEHIND!"_ Screamed Naruto as he snapped his eyes wide open, showing the crimson gaze with a single comma swirling around a black pupil.

Feeling his chakra come back to him, Naruto began to over load his system. Desperately trying to push his body against the ground and out the spears, but just as he's body was failing him. Naruto watched with his now scarlet gaze as a flying white object slammed into his face, reigniting his chakra and strength once more.

And within a few agonising seconds…. He did it... He, Naruto Uzumaki. Pushed himself through spears of ranging colours.

Standing up and feeling his wounds now healing at a faster rate, Naruto quickly snapped his head towards the forest where he last remembered Issei being in.

Taking a step, the blond suddenly looked towards the ground, only gasping slightly as he raised a hand up towards his eyes. His eyes holding the same pattern as that of his friend and brother….

Shaking his head, Naruto began to move towards the forest at a great speed, a speed he himself couldn't help but be amazed at before focusing on the path ahead of him.

However, when he came upon the location of Issei, Naruto stared into the blue-green eyes of a woman he had only met early on in the day.

"Rias Gremory?" Muttered Naruto as he watched the shock on the redheads face for a few moments before she replied.

"Naruto…. Uzumaki…." Muttered Rias in shock…

(The next day)

" _Whoever you are H.G….. You are one badass mother fucker…."_ Thought Naruto as he stared into his bathroom mirror, simply sending chakra into his eyes and taking it away. Switching from sharingan-less to sharingan on a whim.

After coming back from the park, making sure to find Rias and the apparently still alive Issei later on, Naruto had rushed to his apartment, ignoring the fact that he was dripping blood all over the floor as he ran towards his home, before he simply threw the door open, not even bothering to shut it, before heading towards his bathroom mirror, like he currently was, before he began to activate his single comma sharingan.

When he found out he indeed had the same "cursed" eyes as his stab happy friend, Naruto had instantly went into his room and picked up his original book, only to widen his eyes when he saw the front page have, in bold words, "Activate your sharingan."

Just after he did, Naruto could only gasp as he read a message saying that "It was a replacement for something forever lost."

When he read that…. Naruto could only stare into an image of a large nine tailed fox, grinning towards him.

While Kurama, the fox's name, was a tight ass. He didn't know that when both he and Naruto bumped fists, he had become a precious person to Naruto. It was because of this fact that Naruto shed a small tear before wiping it off.

He would later find a small picture of both him and Kurama, with him on Kurama's head, held within his mindscape.

How he got a picture of that? He had no clue. But he wasn't going to complain about having something to remember the old fox by.

The next shock he got was when he re-read his "stat" chart.

Safe to say, he was shocked.

 **Chakra control: Mid Jonin**

 **Chakra amount: Mid Jonin**

 **Body overall: Mid Chunin**

 **Strength: High Chunin**

 **Speed: Low Jonin**

 **Stamina: High Jonin**

 **Endurance: Mid Jonin**

 **Experience: Mid Genin**

 **Taijutsu: Mid Chunin**

 **Ninjutsu: High Chunin**

 **Genjutsu: Low Chunin**

 **Kenjutsu: High Genin**

 **Bukijutsu: High Genin**

 **Medical Ninjutsu: Low Academy**

 **Kekkai Ninjutsu: Non-existent**

 **Fuinjutsu: Genin**

 **Level 1: pass**

 **Level 2: pass**

 **Level 3: In progress**

 **Nature transformation: High chunin**

 **wind nature transformation: Low jonin**

 **water nature transformation: High Chunin**

 **earth nature transformation: Mid Chunin**

 **Fire nature transformation: Mid Chunin**

 **Lightning nature transformation: Low Jonin**

 **Doujutsu: Genin**

 **Sharingan: Genin**

 **Rank: Genin level ninja. Unable to progress from skills.**

 **-Kenjutsu**

 **-Bukijutsu**

 **-Fuinjutsu**

 **-Medical Ninjutsu**

 **-Kekkai Ninjutsu**

 **-Doujutsu**

The things that came to his shock were his sudden boost's in his physical traits, that being strength, speed and the like.

Although he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it, but it did worry him somewhat as to how exactly it increased by a large amount.

"Anything interesting happen to you Naruto-kun?" Asked Kiyome as Naruto had met her near the front entrance of the school when he walked in.

Giving the girl a lazy grin, Naruto simply chuckled slightly.

"Oh you have no idea." Replied Naruto as he stared into the blue sky, his eyes, just for a second, shifting from blue to red to blue once more as he lowered his head towards Kiyome.

 **And there we go. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Don't worry, the sharingan levelling up will take longer to level up than everything else, so don't expect him to have… maxed his sharingan out in like a week or two. Anyway, I gotta go and sleep, I'll see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter and all. Sorry it took a while, but I was kinda lazy….. Yeah…. Not the best excuse…. But hey, we all get lazy…. I think…. Anyway, the wait is now over! Enjoy!**

 **But first! Questions!**

 **1: Why does Naruto have the sharingan?! Will Naruto be able to get the sharingan to MS or EMS level?! Fuck you for giving Naruto the sharingan! Will Naruto battle the Uchiha curse of hatred?!**

 **A: going from start to finish. Why does Naruto have the sharingan? You will find out later on. Will Naruto gain either the MS or the EMS sharingan? Yea he will… Screw me for having Naruto have the sharingan? That's rude dattebayo, but yeah, I know a few are pissed about it. But there is a reason for it, a reason that will be explained later on in the story. But that doesn't mean you can't find out through hints I leave around through the story. And will Naruto battle the curse of hatred? What hatred is my answer…? And yes I know the Uchiha curse of hatred, it's something to think about (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, it's a hint.)**

 **2: Why no Kiyome?**

 **A: Does every character I bring into the story have to be Naruto's girlfriend? I mean sure I made a lot of character development between the two, but that's because I wanted to start the story off with Naruto having a real friend near the start, which would then spark a slow, but gradual change to how other's view Naruto.**

 **3: Is Naruto going to be in Rias's peerage?**

 **A: Yes, and don't worry, his piece is a normal pawn piece… A defective one which will be explained later on.**

 **4: Will Kurama make an appearance?**

 **A: …. In a way, in a very sort of way… But don't get your hopes to high up, because while I know what I want to happen, I can't find a way to give you a hint without it practically telling you what I plan to do…. So yeah… Sorry…**

 **5: (1) will Naruto be a devil = yes (2) How friendly is Naruto going to be with Issei = basically ignore him because of his attitude, while Jiraiya was awesome, Issei was kinda… Meh ish to me, good character, just not Jiraiya. (3) What race is Kiyome? = She is completely human like in the manga and anime.**

 **6: Why is Naruto becoming powerful so quickly?**

 **A: Well… technically he is kinda on the speed I personally would think he would be if he was truly trained, if 1. He was a bit more academically smart, and 2, was given proper notes on how to utilise what he learns. I mean, if you think about it, Naruto had what? 30 or so clones learn the first stage of wind manipulation for like a few days and he couldn't get it, but then with a little advice from Asuma, he manages it in that day. Also, I do realise you mean how his chakra and body is now near jonin level. Basically that's only because of having his body strengthen by becoming a "devil", don't take the word "devil" for face value however, he isn't a human, but who knows what I mean….. But yeah, basically his body just got an upgrade.**

 **7: Will Naruto attain sage mode again?**

 **A: Sennin rank isn't just a rank buddy, we will definitely get to see Naruto with sage mode once more.**

 **8: Shouldn't Naruto's experience be higher?**

 **A: I understand where you are coming from, but when you think of it a bit. While Naruto is SLOWLY getting his memories back, unless they are really powerful like the photobook and necklace, he isn't actually attaining the experience from the battle. For instance he could be gaining the memories of Haku's ice release and how he used it, but if he were to fight Haku once more, he would only have the ideas of how to fight, not the natural experience as he never "technically" battled him, as such, his body wouldn't work as if he fought Haku before. Another example is if Naruto got the memories of cutting a waterfall with his chakra, he won't be able to do it as he never "experienced" cutting the waterfall, sure he got the idea, but not the skill to do it. Shadow clones give both experience and memories as they practice what they do which is then transferred to Naruto, who assimilates both knowledge and experience.**

 **Ohhhhh boy…. I LOVED ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS! That was honestly the most fun I have had today, only having school so far, so thank you guys and girls for making an effort in your reviews. It was nice to read. Sooo yeah… getting over my small "hype" time to get the story started! Later people.**

 **Anyway, onto the story now.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"Well…. Impressive creative story there Naruto-san. I guess that you can be creative after all… Although, just a word of advice…. Next time pick a character's name that isn't your own ok. It would make it seem more original." Spoke the relief teacher as she watched Naruto give a nod before walking towards his desk after having just completed his "create a story" assignment given the day before.

Placing himself down onto his seat, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he laid his head on his arms, reason being he had just bull shitted his way through an assignment he hadn't even bothered completing.

How did he bull shit his way through the assignment? Well he used a way not many, if none at all could….

Kage bushin.

Oh they were the best when needed to do the most mundane things.

Not paying attention after his little oral story/Presentation, Naruto couldn't help but release a sigh of relief when he heard the bells go for lunch. It had been a very boring morning after all… Unless you think hours upon hours of listening to people interesting….

Moving his head off his arms and standing up, making sure to grab his bag as he stood, Naruto felt himself gain a grin as he walked out of the previously filled classroom, his grin firmly in place as he walked around the school's corridor, making sure that he didn't collide with other students as he walked towards the stairs absent minded thinking about a certain red haired woman as the previous night flashed through his head….

Then there was his "new" eyes.

Eyes that felt…. Uncompleted, as if they should achieve something more later on. But what exactly were they supposed to achieve? Sure he knew that there was three levels… Probably more, but he didn't remember what.

Shaking his head slightly to shake his train of thought away, Naruto felt the sun's golden rays hit his face and arms as his short sleeved shirt blew slightly in the wind, wind which also caressed Naruto's face as it went by.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, Naruto quickly began to walk towards the small forest that surrounded the school, intent on finding somewhere private for him to finish his level three fuinjutsu book. Seeing as how he was finally near the end of it.

Although he probably would have finished it if he hadn't…. Gotten a few spears shoved into his body….

Yea… it was a bit weird knowing that you were dead, only to be pulled back to life through sheer stubbornness and stupid luck.

Walking past the few shrubby bushes that appeared at the front of the small forest, Naruto quickly sent his head behind him for a few moments before widening his grin before turning his head back towards the trees as he jumped towards them, happily grinning as his feet planted themselves firmly onto the tree branch before he dashed a fair bit away, seeing as how it was a Thursday and there wasn't a fifth period, which allowed him and other students do whatever they wanted if they were in the second or third year classes.

Lucky for him, he was a second year. As such, he gained another hour to study his fuinjutsu book.

Although… Now that he thought about it. The hour was mostly for the clubs to get together and begin earlier than usual.

Landing on a sturdy branch, Naruto quickly propped himself down on the branch, his right foot dangling down from the tree branch as he crossed his left foot across his body, using it to hold his arms in a comfortable position as he pulled the book out from his bag before opening it up to the current page he was on previously.

Releasing his grin that sat upon his face, Naruto couldn't help but let an honest smile of peace appear on his face as he read the level three version of fuinjutsu.

Fuinjutsu…. The art of the Uzumaki clan….

It really warmed his heart knowing that his family and clan had something that no other normal ninja's had. Sure there were a few examples…. His godfather and father being two examples… But really… It was the Uzumaki who were the ninja masters of fuinjutsu. The supposed "Hardest" ninja technique to learn and understand.

As the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours, Naruto honestly lost himself in his study of fuinjutsu, his mind scattered as hundreds of seal idea's appeared all around his mind as he shut his book after having read the last sentence and explanation of the art.

Leaning his head against the tree and gazing up towards the slightly clouded sky. Naruto couldn't help but gaze into the blue colour and feel his mind calm itself down as he just felt the world envelop him as it had its own energy.

The utter feeling of peace was amazing as he sat on the tree branch and shut his eyes as he sifted through what he learned from his level three fuinjutsu book.

However, it wasn't long before Naruto snapped his eyes open when he felt someone grab his dangling foot.

Snapping his eyes towards the forest floor, Naruto came upon the sight of "the prince of kuoh" Kiba Yuuto.

Blinking for a moment, Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Um…. Can I help you there Kiba?" Asked Naruto, mentally forcing himself to pay attention as an image of a dog like boy and his small partner, which was a small white dog, stood side by side looking towards him.

At this, Kiba seemed to nod.

"Hai, on behalf of Rias Gremory. I have been sent to retrieve you and take you to our club." Said Kiba as he waited on the forest floor for Naruto to move, he was slightly suppressed when Naruto simply slipped off the tree and landed in a crouch before standing up and casually crossing his arms.

"Well? Rias told me yesterday that she would send someone to come pick me up." Muttered Naruto as he gave a small yawn, not even bothering to cover it with a hand as he looked towards Kiba, who simply nodded his head before walking further into the forest, confusing Naruto as not even a few more metres away from his position, was a large three story building that looked slightly worn out from time.

However, now that he got a slightly better look, Naruto deduced that the building was the old Kuoh academy main building, the building that was used before the school turned Co-ed.

Watching as Kiba walked in through the front door, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders before walking in after the blond haired male, seeing as how he was asked to meet Rias only a few moments ago.

However, any thought of the building being slightly old flew right out of his head. Sure the outside seemed to have some better days… But the inside….

"Holy shit…." Muttered Naruto as he sent his eyes from paint to painting, floor to ceiling and everything in-between as with childlike curiosity kicked in within Naruto as he followed Kiba up the stairs.

However, before naruto had even went up one flight of stairs, the tale sounds of water hitting the floor drew his attention as he lifted his head directly up before looking towards Kiba, who seemed to stop as Naruto gazed directly above him.

"Can you hear a shower up there?" Asked Naruto as Kiba raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before shaking his head with a smile.

"No I cannot hear a shower Naruto-kun. However, it does amaze me that you can hear the shower going off from down here. Most of us can only hear the sounds of the shower when were at least half way up. Well, apart from our "mascot" anyway. But good ears Naruto-kun." Replied Kiba with his smile now firmly placed upon his face as he continued to climb the stairs up, a curious Naruto following behind him as they finally reached two large double brown doors.

Kiba, seeing as how he was showing Naruto around, opened the door with a smile still held onto his face as he pulled the door open, motioning Naruto to follow him in as the spiky blond haired male waited to be asked in.

Hey, it was only polite after all.

Walking into the room, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small whistle of approve as he looked around the room, taking time to really check out the furniture held within the room.

"Naruto-kun. I must go and get Issei-kun now. Please take a seat and wait." Said Kiba In a polite tone, nodding his head and moving around to one of the couches to sit on, Naruto watched as Kiba gave him a nod before walking out of the room, closing the door with a quite sound being created by the door closing.

Seeing as how he was now all by himself in a room, with the sole exception of the person, who he guessed was Rias, was having a shower.

Seeing as how he would be here for a bit, Naruto reached into his bag, making sure to quietly unzip it so that he doesn't disturb the person within the shower, and pulled out his medical ninjutsu book before he began to read while listening to the sounds of the shower hitting either the floor or the person within the shower as he waited.

It wasn't long before he heard the double doors open, however, instead of Kiba and Issei appearing, Naruto came upon the sight of a small white haired girl who he knew was in the first year group. However, she, the white haired girl, also had the reputation of being the school's "mascot" due to her adorable looks.

"Hi there." Said Naruto with a slight grin on his face as he waved to the slightly surprised girl before her face dropped back into a purely blank face before she simply walked towards the couches and sat across from him.

Seeing this, Naruto simply shrugged before focusing back on his medical book as the two sat in silence, however, it seemed as if everyone was finally appearing when the sound of the door opened up once more, showing both Kiba and Issei standing side by side as they walked into the room, not even a moment after the two entered, she shower stopped before Rias Gremory appeared clad within a towel.

Safe to say, he raised his Kakashi mask up slightly behind the book to cover the blush he had and only lowered it when Rias returned wearing the female version of the school uniform. Something that helped stop his blush as he couldn't see more than Rias's face and hair…. And just about every curve the woman had…

Snapping himself out of his slight… Distraction… Naruto gave Rias a small smile and wave.

"Hey Rias. How's it going?" Asked Naruto, only getting a small smirk from the woman before she turned her head away, causing the blond to narrow his eyes in irritation.

Did everyone have a secret meeting before he arrived saying that they couldn't reply to him? What the hell man.

"Aww… It seems Naruto-kun is upset no one replied to him… Don't worry Naruto-kun, Akeno-sempai is here to…. Look after you…." Purred Akeno, the woman he saw when he and Rias erm… Met in the corridor.

Feeling two soft squishy things at the back of his head only made Naruto blush. Especially since those soft squishy things were circling around in small circles.

However, before long Akeno stopped, mainly due to the twitch Rias had given off from watching Akeno.

"Ahem." Coughed Rias as she covered her mouth with a closed fist, a small twitch appearing from her right eyebrow as Akeno sent the red head woman a grin as she sat next to Naruto, who simply had angled the book so that he wasn't directly facing Akeno, less risking the chances of her catching him blushing still from her previous…. Motions….

Seeing Akeno calm down, Rias clapped her hands, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Seeing as she now had the complete attention of everyone in the room, Rias began her speech that she had been preparing since existing the shower not even a few minutes ago.

"Glad to see everyone made it. Welcome Issei, Naruto. I am pleased that the two of you had come with Kiba and waited patiently for me to finish my shower." Began Rias, her tone being extremely kind and soft as she began to speak about exactly why both Naruto and Issei were here.

"As you know, I am Rias Gremory. The club president of the Occult Research Club, or OCR for short. Our current members are Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou. However, let me be honest with you…. The OCR club is simply a cover for us devils." Said Rias with a serious tone, only making Naruto raise an eyebrow, however, before he could open his mouth to comment, he felt his right eyebrow twitch when he heard a shout.

"D-devils! N-no way Rias-sempai! There is no way such a beauty like you can be a devil! There are just no way….. Oh! I get it! Funny joke Rias-sempai, I never thought a great lady like yourself would be quite a jokester….. Are those wings?" Asked Issei, his shout slowly becoming silent towards the end as Rias simply grinned towards him and had a pair of black bat-like wings sprout from her back, shocking the brunette as he sent his head around the room, only widening his eyes further as he saw that Koneko, Akeno and even Kiba had a pair of bat-like wings sprouting from their backs.

"N-no way…" Muttered Issei before looking towards the only spiky haired blond in the room, noticing that he didn't have any bat-like wings.

However, before he could speak, Rias beat him to it.

"You also have this ability Issei-kun. Just focus on your back and a pair of wings should appear. Don't worry, the wings don't damage the cloths you currently wear while both appearing and disappearing. Give it a go Issei-kun. You two Naruto-san." Finished Rias as she looked towards Naruto, who simply lowered his medical book before standing up, not wanting to have any wings that could be damaged.

Looking towards Issei, Naruto watched as the brunette simple cocked his head to the left before focusing on his back. And before long, he had a pair of wings appear.

"W-What the hell! I-I shouldn't be able to do this! I'm just a human." Said Issei as his eyes were fixed onto his two new, and flapping, wings.

Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but grin in anticipation, even if he had no clue what the hell was going on, as he shut his eyes and focused on his back….

When seconds of focus became minutes, everyone in the room noticed that something was wrong. Especially the original four members of the ORC as summoning a devil's wings was THE simplest thing to do. Hell, walking was considered more difficult than summoning a pair of wings.

Snapping his eyes open and relaxing his body, Naruto couldn't help but notice the looks of concern that was running through the room as he attempted to grow out a pair of wings. However, when he realised that it wasn't happening, the blond relaxed his stance, holding a shocked expression as he plopped himself back down onto the soft couch with a pair of wide eyes.

"Sigh….. It seems I was correct…. It seems that dud of a pawn piece did only work in certain parts…." Muttered Rias, catching the attention of everyone in the room as they looked towards her in confusion.

Seeing this, Rias gave out a sigh.

"Ok, let's get this out of the way first…. Last night wasn't a dream Issei, Naruto. I don't know how, but last night I had been summoned by Issei who was literally on the brink of death. I had revived him the moment he had died with 6 pawn pieces and 1 mutated pawn piece, I will get to what I mean by pawn piece's Issei." Muttered Rias, making the brunette nod his head slightly as he waited, absentmindedly making his wings appear and disappear as he listened into Rias's explanation.

"Anyway, while I did have enough piece's to revive Issei, I had noticed that, during the time of reviving him, I had lost a single pawn of mine… That single pawn piece was what I considered a "dud" as it was practically worthless. It was too weak to revive anyone, even Issei when I attempted to revive you with it. However…. Not even a few minutes later Naruto appeared… It was then I felt the "dud" chest piece's energy residing inside of Naruto…. That was before the energy completely disappeared and all that was left was the presence of that single piece… I never realised that while bringing Naruto under my peerage… He didn't gain all the abilities that a devil possesses, something that can be a major disability for Naruto if he was to battle those of who have a light affinity." Finished Rias before she pulled out a small box from the table next to her.

Opening it up, the red head simply poured out the contents, simply showing a few chest pieces.

Seeing this, Naruto attempted to speak, only to give up when Rias's voice cut through the air.

"Ok how this works is…." Began Rias, only making Naruto stare blankly towards the woman before lifting up his medical ninjutsu book slightly higher, as he attempted to become immersed into his current field of study.

"God…. Help me…." Muttered Naruto as he missed the short flinch everyone within the room had before continuing listening to Rias's voice.

Seeing as how this was likely how the rest of the period would go, Naruto simply immersed himself into his medical ninjutsu book.

 **And I am done. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and I shall see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the newest chapter…. So…. Yeah…. Just enjoy it I guess…..**

 **1: What's up with the dud piece?**

 **A: Don't worry about it…. For now…. Besides…. Some of the best secrets are the ones you show, not say.**

 **2: Is Naruto immune to light?**

 **A: We shall see wont we?**

 **3: Is Naruto simply a wingless devil?**

 **A: All will be revealed later on. Trust me when I say that I shall shock you for what I have planned.**

 **4: How was Naruto revived?**

 **A: Sorry if I didn't explain the whole thing well enough. But on the previous chapter (6) at the end, I mentioned a small white blur colliding with Naruto's face. That was the dud pawn piece. And since I know people will still be confused slightly. While Rias was reviving Issei, after Naruto's clone died along with Issei, Mid way through reviving Issei, the single dud piece flew off towards Naruto and entered him. Thus making him a pawn of Rias. Hope that helped.**

 **5: Is Naruto apart of Rias's peerage?**

 **A: Yes as a pawn, a "defective" pawn.**

 **6: Will Naruto gain the hiraishin later on?**

 **A: Maybe, after all, the hiraishin is an op technique.**

 **7: Is Rias's group going to underestimate Naruto?**

 **A: Currently as he is the only person so far who cannot even use a basic devil skill. But it doesn't mean that they are going to be asses to him, just they will focus more on Issei as he has a sacred gear.**

 **8: Do you know how the peerage system works? Shouldn't it be impossible for Naruto to be revived by a dud pawn piece?**

 **A: 1. Yes I do know how the peerage system works, but if I did do it properly for Naruto, he wouldn't have been able to be revived by anyone. Besides, hasn't it been proven that a "defective" character or ability can be strong?**

 **9: Isn't Kurama inside of him?**

 **A: Nope. Not at all.**

 **And that is all for the questions! But once again I love all the question's and reviews you guys and girls send, it's great to read them all…. So yeah, before I forget. Shout out to shadespace for telling me in the reviews about how I spelt chess piece as chest piece… Yeah, thanks for that… Just means I gotta pay more attention to what I write. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"Aaaaaannnnndddddd….. Done… Kiyome-chan… Kiyome-chan….." Said Naruto as he turned his head away from the decently sized laptop screen towards the passed out girl on the futon near his desk.

Seeing this, the blond simply released a sigh.

" _Two whole weeks of writing together on my, and her, book and she keeps passing out…. That little pervert…. Well… At least she's passing out from my Icha Icha and not my Yuri Yuri book… I mean…. Just imagine all the looks of sadness that would appear on every dude's face if they found out that Kiyome-chan here was a lesbian….. Oh well…. Better wake her up now"_ Though Naruto with a grin as he remembered a specific memory of Jiraiya, which happened to be how he exclaimed that his "beloved" Icha Icha was something that he wanted to pass on to him…. And back then he declined and thus… He had no clue what happened to the book story as he only gotten that single memory.

But alas the current Naruto decided to accept Jiraiya's request, thus began Icha Icha: The fountain of the shinobi's.

Basically, it was every male and shinobi, who he was close to, being all grouped up and put into an intense drama series… With the "smut" inside of it of course as if there wasn't any smut within the novel, then it wouldn't be considered "Icha Icha".

Shaking his head from the thought, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he saw Kiyome laying spread eagle with blood going down her nose and face. It was incredibly hilarious when he got Kiyome to read his first Icha Icha sex scene...

Ahhh, the memories of Kiyome running towards the toilets and a VERY big blush on her face….

Priceless…..

Shaking off his grin, Naruto moved his right hand towards Kiyome's shoulder before shaking her awake softly. Soon Kiyome began to open her emerald eyes, eyes that were staring into Naruto's own two blue ones.

"P-pervert…" Muttered Kiyome as she pushed herself into a seating position, only making the male blond grin at her as he handed her a wet cloth.

"I'm the pervert Kiyome-chan? Who, as I recall, jumped at the chance of reading my "Icha Icha: The fountain of the shinobi's? Because I was sure it wasn't me….. Oh, by the way…. You got a little something on your face…" Replied Naruto with a grin as he handed the cloth to Kiyome, who simply glared at the taller blond.

"Bite me." Replied Kiyome as she turned her head away from Naruto, who had gotten a small gleam within his eyes as he moved behind Kiyome and moved his head next to her ear.

"With pleasure…." Growled out Naruto, enjoying the rapidly colouring cheeks of Kiyome, who simply turned towards him with a glare and pointed finger.

However, before she could make a comment, naruto decided to but in.

"Hey! Kiyome-chan! You know that pointing is rude dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto in a childish tone, as he pointed his own forefinger towards the shorter blond, who simply huffed before walking out of Naruto's room and went towards the door while ignoring the blond male walking beside her.

Standing at the door and wiping the dried blood off her face with the still slightly wet cloth, Kiyome gave Naruto a sad smile as she stood at the door and leaned her head slightly against the frame as she looked up at Naruto, who also had a small sad smile on his face.

"Well….. I….. I….. I'll…. See ya in a couple months Kiyome-chan…." Muttered Naruto as he turned his head away from her slightly as he shut his eyes, preventing Kiyome from seeing the sadness held within his eyes as she also felt her eyes moisten slightly as she grabbed her school bag from beside the door and slipped it on.

"Y….Yea….. I…. It's… Been great hanging with you Naruto for the past month or so…. But don't worry… I'll be back… Eventually…." Muttered Kiyome towards the end as she moved to give Naruto a hug, a hug which he returned without a second thought as the words of Kiyome rang through his head a day after he became a devil.

" _I have been elected to go into a Tennis academy which also give me a scholarship if I do well…. It's also free or charge and it will really help me out…. But I have to move to a different city for a while… But don't worry…. We have a couple of weeks to hang before I have to leave…."_

That had hurt Naruto as his first friend, who he had only known for about 3 or so months, was about to leave for a good length of time….

Feeling his hold on the girl loosen, Naruto could only watch as the girl stepped back from him and gave him a sad smile. However, before she turned to walk home, the stood on her tippy toes and gave the taller blond a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Shutting the door as she left.

Naruto could only stare at the door for a few minutes afterwards as the memories of his time with Kiyome moved throughout his head.

"…. A shinobi is one who endures….." Muttered Naruto as he turned away from the door and towards his living room couch, smiling at the picture he had gotten with Kiyome two day's prior at a small carnival that was only a few minutes away.

However, his train of thought was soon dismissed when his eyes glazed over.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto couldn't help but sigh. It had only been two weeks since he became a "devil" under Rias Gremory….

Safe to say…. He was kinda disappointed with what devils had to do.

I mean, who would expect a devil to be handing out flyers in broad daytime, then, when someone who has a flyer request's a devil through the flyer, the devil then does a small job for the client, which will then either form a contract with the devil, if they did good enough or not, or they would simply send a review.

"I swear to god that theses' "Tasks" devils do are just D-rank missions…. No actually…. Even on D-ranks there could be the odd mission that required some form of strength and skill. All I ever do when summoned is "Oh, can you do my shopping for me?" Or "I would like someone to babysit." I mean. Sure SOME of the requests' are fun and all, especially looking after Kitachisa's little baby boy and daughter, but some were just…. Irritating…. And disturbing…." Muttered Naruto as he walked towards his fridge to grab a small bottle of milk as he didn't have much to do today…. Well…. When you have shadow clones do things for you it's easy not to have anything to do.

Grabbing the bottle of milk and a class cup that was already on the kitchen counter, Naruto walked towards the couch and sat himself down, placing both the milk and cup on the coffee table as he sank into the couch with his eyes closed.

"…. Hey Koneko-san. Do you want some milk…?" Spoke Naruto loudly, catching the attention of a certain white haired girl that had been hiding in the closet since Kiyome had left not even five minutes ago.

Seeing as she had been caught, Koneko walked out into the living room before sitting down next to Naruto, who simply pushed his glass cup towards the little girl before opening his eyes and looking towards the celling.

"So…. What's up Koneko-san?" Asked Naruto as he saw from the corner of his eye Koneko drinking the offered milk.

Waiting for her to finish, naruto stared at the little girl with that of a small grin. Reason being because she was the only one in Rias's group to actually talk to him without it concerning both Issei and himself.

Why exactly no one actually spoke to him? That was easy. Well… Sort of…

So, Rias's reason had to be because of the engagement that he found out from reading her diary the second day he became a devil, he didn't know how Rias hadn't caught him since he believed that Rias could find them because of the chess pieces within them. Funny enough, this was also the reason why Rias seemed more focussed on Issei and his development as she believed that he could save her somehow.

It would be possible if the dude thought for a single second. I mean… Seriously, the dude thought that his dick was his "super" weapon when it was his left arm… I mean… Seriously… He thought his dick was where his ultimate weapon was…..

Akeno's reason was because she was tied to the hip with Rias and she wasn't ever on her own. Once again this also happened to revolve around Rias's engagement.

Kiba however…. He was just summoned too much to hang out with. So it wasn't really a choice Kiba had.

And finally the other newest pawn apart from himself…. Issei…. Yeah… Jiraiya probably would kill himself at the failed reincarnation attempt… While Jiraiya was a super pervert, easily more of a pervert than Issei, he was also smart and wise. There was also the fact that Issei wouldn't shut up about "oppai" to a point that he got a headache from listening to the dude. Hell, his super healing didn't do much to prevent the headaches.

Koneko however… She actually had time to chat and all. Sure she was on "high demand" as people did summon her quite a bit, but to a lesser extent than Kiba, which allowed her to actually get to know him a bit more.

He also found out that neither Koneko nor Kiba, along with Issei, didn't know about Rias's engagement problem, although… It seemed that Rias was slowly planning on telling her eldest peerage members that being both Kiba and Koneko, while only possibly notifying both him and Issei either the day before or a week before.

"Nothing much Naruto-sempai." Muttered the small white haired girl as she wiped some milk off her mouth with her sleeve.

Seeing this, Naruto gave a small grin as he poured Koneko another glass of milk, something the girl seemed to notice as her eyes instantly latched onto the milk filled glass once more.

Giving the older blond a thankful nod, Naruto watched as the little girl gulped the drink once more.

"Ya know Koneko-san…. You look like a small kitten when you drink milk." Muttered Naruto, watching as the small girl didn't react to his choice of wordings…. Well, that was until he saw the small little blush he had caught on her cheeks.

Chuckling to himself slightly. Naruto pushed himself off the couch before entering his room for a moment. Later coming out with his original shinobi book, which he decided to call "ascendance of a shinobi" as it sounded better than "the original scroll that turned into a book".

Once again placing himself down next to the quiet white haired girl, who was now staring towards him as he flipped the book open towards the chunin page, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited to check his "stats" as he had used the two weeks to train. Although, when he had both the sharingan and ten kage bushin helping him learn new things, it did help in boosting his learning rate…. Ahhh thank you photographic memory doujutsu!

Looking towards the blank page, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he moved chakra into the blank chunin page, completely ignoring the raised eyebrow look Koneko was sending towards him as he stared at the page in front of him with glee.

However, just as Koneko was about to question why he was gazing so intently towards a blank page, the small white haired girl widened her golden eyes in shock as ink started to appear on the page.

 **Chakra control: High Jonin**

 **Chakra amount: High Jonin**

 **Body overall: Low Jonin**

 **Strength: Low Jonin**

 **Speed: Mid Jonin**

 **Stamina: High Jonin**

 **Endurance: Mid Jonin**

 **Experience: Mid Genin**

 **Taijutsu: High Chunin**

 **Ninjutsu: Low Jonin**

 **Genjutsu: Mid Chunin**

 **Kenjutsu: Mid Chunin**

 **Bukijutsu: Low Chunin**

 **Medical Ninjutsu: Mid Chunin**

 **Kekkai Ninjutsu: Low Chunin**

 **Fuinjutsu: Chunin**

 **Level 1: Pass**

 **Level 2: Pass**

 **Level 3: Pass**

 **Level 4: Pass**

 **Nature transformation: Mid Jonin**

 **wind nature transformation: High jonin**

 **water nature transformation: Low Jonin**

 **earth nature transformation: High Chunin**

 **Fire nature transformation: High Chunin**

 **Lightning nature transformation: Mid Jonin**

 **Doujutsu: chunin**

 **-Sharingan: Chunin**

 **Genin: Single Comma: Pass**

 **Chunin: Duo Comma: Pass**

 **Jonin: Tri Comma: In progress**

 **Sennin: In progress**

 **Kage: In Progress**

 **Rank: Chunin Level ninja. Proceed to next level.**

Poof…..

Naruto watched with wide eyes as a large amount of books appeared on his coffee table along with a neatly rolled up scroll.

Knowing that the scroll held more "triggers" for his memories, he left the scroll on the table as he picked up a small piece of paper that had the word "chunin" on the front.

Grinning, Naruto began to neatly stack all the new books he had gained before lifting his small chunin paper. And in a flash, all the neatly stacked books disappeared in a flash of smoke, being drawn into the chunin storage scroll.

"W-WHAT!" Screamed a voice beside him. Tilting his head slightly, Naruto came upon the sight of a shocked, wide eyed, Koneko Toujou staring at him with her jaw dropped.

Seeing this, Naruto tilted his head.

"What? You need something Koneko-san?" Asked Naruto as he pocketed his newly stored learning material.

"H-how did you d-do that! That wasn't devil energy!" Shouted the usually stoic Koneko as she grabbed Naruto's pale blue tee-shirt and began to shake him. Completely freaked out at how someone, who didn't even have the devil energy to summon wings, had just created a bunch of books which were then teleported into a small piece of paper. It was impossible!

Naruto blinked at Koneko for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Chakra. What else?" Replied Naruto as he scratched his head, only watching as Koneko calmed down and narrowed her eyes at him.

"…. How do you know of chakra Naruto…? That is something only special yokai and people can use…." Asked Koneko with a serious tone, something that made Naruto raise an eyebrow at before shrugging once more.

"It's a part of me. I have been learning to… Master… All the abilities that are opened with that of chakra. It's really amazing ya know. Being able to climb up trees, walk on water, shoot elemental attacks, and enhance your body and many other cool things. But it is a pain to control and master. I mean, imagine learning genjutsu and strengthen it. I was clueless at the start when I began training both my separate yin and yang properties… Ahhh…. The hours I spent sitting on the roof meditating…. Why do you look like you just ran into a wall Koneko-san?" Asked Naruto as he noticed the look Koneko gave him when he began to speak. I mean, she did bring up the whole "how do you know chakra" thing so he kinda expected her to know what he was on about.

However, it seemed he had the opposite idea as she just looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"What do you mean about using chakra to walk up walls and water walk and all? Chakra is only created when mixing KI with your spirit while taking in the world's energy creating chakra. So what do you mean chakra is a part of you Naruto…." Muttered Koneko with a curious, but serious, glare.

Hearing that, Naruto blinked.

"…. Koneko-san… I don't think we know each other's definition of chakra….. How about I show you through a spar? I heard that Rook pieces have stupidly large amounts of strength and defence. So whatcha say Koneko-san?" Asked Naruto as he was quite bored. I mean, sure he and Issei got a look at a devil's duty along with "battling", more like watching, stray devils….

It was Sooo boring watching ya know…. And even then the lesson was for Issei! Dammit Rias I know that I have shit all devil energy!

Shaking his head out of that slight bit of depression, Naruto managed to capture the nod Koneko gave before he noticed that she summoned a Gremory seal around them.

"Hey Koneko, we could just-" Began Naruto only to watch as both he and Koneko appeared in what looked like an underground training ground which was large enough to fit over a hundred people… devils…

"Well… since were already here. What's the rules for the-" Naruto was once again cut off from his speech when he dodged a high hook aimed towards his jaw.

Jumping backwards, Naruto watched as the small white haired girl, now wearing cat paw gloves, charged at him.

Crouching down into a stance, Naruto watched as Koneko pushed off the ground towards him with a superman punch.

Seeing this, Naruto gave a small grin as he twisted his body out of the way quickly before gripping the girls arm before throwing her across the underground training arena.

Watching as Koneko landed on all fours, Naruto couldn't help but imagine a cat appearing above her as she stood up before charging towards him once more.

Watching as the cat girl got closer and closer, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited about the little spar they were having.

"Hey Koneko-san! Lesson 1: Taijutsu." Shouted Naruto as he dashed forwards towards the girl, something that surprised her as he appeared in what appeared to be a flash of speed as he kneed the girl in the stomach, sending her up into the air slightly before he twisted himself backwards and sending his foot towards the girls jaw, only throwing her even higher into the air as he flipped his body into an all fours crouch before he pushed himself off the ground and towards Koneko, who seemed to have recovered in mid-air as she fell towards him with her fist held out.

Seeing this, Naruto grinned before twisting himself so that Koneko's attack missed him as he went parallel with Koneko, sending a grin as he flew by and gripped her ankle before enhancing his arm with chakra and sending the poor girl towards the celling.

Watching as Koneko flew into the celling, Naruto held out a hand and he began to gather chakra within his palm, it was one of the techniques that had given him the most memories to date, and he was sure as hell not ever going to forget it.

"Koneko-san! This is it! This is what my chakra is!" Shouted Naruto as he powered a weak, smaller version of his most memorable jutsu.

" **Rasengan!"** Shouted Naruto as he flew towards Koneko's current location, only to widen his eyes as Koneko pushes off the celling and goes for a punch straight towards his rasengan.

Seeing this, Naruto dispersed the chakra within the rasengan, not wanting the rasengan to implode as it would generate more power and damage both him and Koneko, before he grabbed the small girls clenched fist and pulling her into his knee where he then held his hands together above his head before bringing it down on to the white haired girls back, sending her propelling down towards the ground at an intense rate.

Flipping himself once more so that he could stick to the roof of the underground training area with chakra. Naruto could only strain his eyes as he attempted to see through the dust cloud generated from Koneko's fall.

It wasn't long before he noticed Koneko laying down inside of a crater created from his attack. Seeing no movement, Naruto released the chakra from his feet before dropping down next to the girl with a soft crunch as he landed onto the ground.

"Koneko-san. You ok there?" Asked Naruto as he went into the shallow crater and leaned his head over Koneko's to check on her.

Not five seconds later he was blasted from the crater with a jaw shattering punch, sending him crashing into the celling and leaving a slight indent that held his body up from the impact.

Clenching his jaw and realising that it was indeed shattered, Naruto began to feed raw medical chakra, which he discovered that while more draining, it usually healed his wounds even faster than his normal chakra.

However, mid-way through healing, Naruto watched as the small girl jumped from the crater with her fist stretched out and ready to smash right through him.

Feeling his jaw some-what healed, Naruto ripped both arms out of his indented position before going through a few handsign's.

" **Kawarimi!"** Shouted Naruto as he replaced himself with Koneko while using his chakra to make up for Koneko's lack of size before falling towards the ground and sending a large burst of raw medical chakra, allowing the wound to now heal itself as it has a general location to heal.

Turning around, Naruto could only grin at the shocked look that Koneko held upon her face as she flew in the air with her devil wings out.

"That was cheeky Koneko-chan! I came over to make sure you were ok and then BAM! A punch to the jaw! You hurt my feelings Koneko-chan! I thought we were friend's dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto with a grin as he saw a small eyebrow twitch come from the currently flying girl as she moved her hands to crack her fists in preparation of the rest of the "spar".

"You wouldn't happen to mind of I join in your training session Naruto-kun, Koneko-chan?" Asked a voice towards the far right.

Knowing who the voice belonged to, Naruto held a grin to his face as he just sent a thumbs up towards the direction he felt his fellow peerage member.

"Sure Kiba-san! Join Koneko and I can finally have a battle! No offence Koneko-cccchhhhaaaaannnn!" Shouted Naruto with a shit eating grin as the girl now had a small scowl upon her face as her eyes narrowed.

When Naruto had said that, he immediately expected Kiba to disagree and say that as someone who didn't have any devil magic power he would need the help in the battle, but to his surprise, Kiba simply re-appeared in front of him with a shining sword ready to slash him to bits.

Grinning as Naruto watched the blade fall down towards him, Naruto quickly rolled towards his right, only to widen his eyes as Koneko was only a few inches away from him.

Sending chakra to his body, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, which was then sent flying away from the shockwave created by the white haired girl's tiny fist.

Appearing a good deal away from the two, Naruto couldn't help but feel the adrenaline surge through his body just begging him to kick things up a notch.

" _Let's take things up to genin level then."_ Thought Naruto as his grin widened as he brought his hand up towards his mouth.

"Let's kick things up a notch! **Katon: Hosenka!** " Shouted Naruto as he began to spit small fireball after fireball out towards the direction he had been previously.

Watching as the fireballs collided with just about everything, Naruto put an end to the chakra supply for the technique.

However, before he realised it, he watched as a large flame sword like technique fly towards him and slammed against his open and unguarded form.

Not a second later Naruto came upon the sight of Kiba holding a flaming blade towards his neck.

Sending the blond a grin, Kiba couldn't help but announce his victory.

"Well Naruto-kun. Seems that me and Koneko-chan win." Said Kiba with his normally pleasant smile sitting upon his face…. That was until the Naruto he held down with his flaming sword began to disappear like he wasn't there in the first place.

And not a second later he felt himself shooting across the training ground from a heel kick to the temple.

Spinning from his attack, Naruto caught the hand of the small cat-like girl before throwing her towards Kiba, who simply widened his eyes as Koneko crashed against him from Naruto's throw.

Not even a second later hand Naruto appeared and placed two pieces of paper upon them.

" **Fuinjutsu: Four weights sealing!"** shouted Naruto as he began to pulse chakra into the seals, causing both Koneko and Kiba to feel their body's immobilized from some sort of weight.

Looking down towards their frozen bodies, Naruto held a small smile as he crouched down slightly.

"So…. Do you guys surrender?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, I know it's all sudden and all…. But here is the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I forgot to do this last chapter, but I have decided to place all the jutsu in their manga form while putting down the English version on the bottom for you all. Sooo yeah… There's something…. Anyway, onto the questions.**

 **1: Isn't Kawarimi no jutsu only possible for inanimate objects?**

 **A: Well… It was the original idea for the jutsu, but time and time again in both anime and manga of Naruto people could use it with objects that are alive, for example like the hare Zabuza used as mentioned by another reviewer named Loggington. Thanks for that Loggington btw.**

 **2: What level is Naruto?**

 **A: Currently he is "classified" as a chunin, however, he has jonin level skills in a good chunk of his skill set as I have shown throughout the story.**

 **3: Wasn't it never Rias's intention to fight riser for her freedom?**

 **A: Yes, however, you also have to take into the consideration that we are talking about one of the most intelligent woman in the series. I had personally thought that she would have multiple contingency plans to get out of the engagement with riser. Of course it is only my personal thought so I may be wrong.**

 **4: Why are you making Rias ignore Naruto for Issei?**

 **A: It wasn't my intention at all, however, like before, I personally think that Rias would focus on Issei because of the amount of pieces he took to revive, as opposed to Naruto who simply gotten a single "dud" piece. But, in no shape or form am I making Rias think he's dead weight, just someone who needs to be "protected" as he is "harmless" to her current knowledge. If you would like, think of it as an investment. You would more likely focus on something that has a greater potential than another thing. It doesn't mean you will only focus on the one with more potential, only you will focus more on it than the other one as you can gain a profit from it.**

 **5: How hard will it be for Naruto to learn sage mode once more?**

 **A: Oh…. Trust me when I say that it won't be long, but there will be a very good reason for it.**

 **6: Will Naruto help the rest of his peerage member's with fuinjutsu gravity/restriction training?**

 **A: …. No… Reason being that I want Naruto to have something that is his own. Sort of like how Rias has the destruction magic.**

 **7: Will Naruto learn how to open the 8 gates?**

 **A: …. Maybe far into the future… Reason being that I really don't like how the user looks while having the 8 gates open. If I do however make Naruto learn them, I won't have him look any different or have him spazing out a shit ton of his chakra just by standing.**

 **8: Why is Naruto a servant?**

 **A: Why was Naruto a soldier? I'm sure if he didn't have strong connections to the third hokage and wanting to use ninjutsu when he was younger he wouldn't be a ninja, who are basically a chess piece with the hokage as the king.**

 **9: Wouldn't Naruto beat Koneko and Kiba if his skills are all Jonin?**

 **A: Within the last chapter near the end I had Naruto think** _ **"Let's take things up to genin level"**_ **. By that I mean that Naruto was fighting at the same strength he did against the fallen angels. Before you point out that Koneko and Kiba are stronger than the fallen angels, Naruto only lost due to 1. Having half his chakra gone into the clone, who had popped not even a few seconds before he got ambushed, and 2. He got ambushed as he didn't expect Raynare to have friends around her at all. But there is also the fact that Naruto's "academy" level would be a tad bit stronger than his original academy level as he wouldn't know how much power he would need to restrict to reach an academy level.**

 **10: Will Naruto gain other bloodlines?**

 **A: No. There is a reason why he gained the sharingan and it will be explained and reasoned later on. It was the only "1-off" thing I put into the story.**

 **Well anyway, that's all the questions answered. Good job guys and girls with the reviews, they're great to read. So keep them coming.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"….."

"….."

"….. Seriously…"

"… Um…. Sorry….."

Naruto couldn't help but twitch his right eye as he stared into the room now accompanied by another blond haired woman, who Rias had saved not even a day ago after Issei had convinced her to help her.

Funny enough, it seemed that Rias had gathered everyone, not him, into helping Issei save his new little friend from the fallen angels, who had killed him, and had "conveniently" forgot to mention it to him or even invite him to help but at all.

Turning his stare slightly towards Koneko, who seemed to be looking at any direction apart from his own, Kiba being the same as he smiled nervously at any direction but his own, Naruto couldn't help but continue twitching his eye as Rias looked away from him nervously as if she had been caught red handed stealing from a cookie jar.

Moving his eyes away from Rias, absentmindedly ignoring the small sigh he heard from her, Naruto turned towards the newest member of Rias's peerage with a small smile.

"Hi there. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Asked Naruto as he extended his hand towards the small and skinny blond haired woman, who seemed to smile happily towards him as she held his hand with her own.

"My name is Asia Argento! It's nice to meet you Naruto-sempai." Replied Asia cheerfully as she smiled up towards him as he returned the smile with his own bring smile.

Turning his head slightly towards Rias once more, Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"So… What piece is Asia-san here?" Asked Naruto as he turned his body after releasing Asia's hand from his own with his arms crossed.

Rias seemed to grin as she looked towards him.

"She's my Bishop piece. Bishop are mainly used for those who have a decently large magic levels like Asia-san here. However, she is also a sacred gear user which has the ability twilight healing, which can heal angels, fallen angels and even us devils, despite being an ability created by ….. The person angels follow…" Replied Rias as she conveniently left out god's name as she didn't want to gain a headache created by that simple word.

Seeing that, Naruto simply blinked for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh? Ok sounds like Asia-san here is quite strong if she has that much strength within her….. Oh yeah…. Just curious… But I was wondering when you were planning to tell me about my own training in the form of being a devil. I mean, sure I might not currently be the most juiced up devil around… but I am a devil as the "dud" piece within me states." Said Naruto with his hands now inside of his pockets as he looked towards Rias with a curious gaze.

Rias seemed to wince slightly for a moment before releasing a sigh.

"Naruto. I'm really sorry, but until you have enough devil energy I can't exactly help train you in anything. That revolves around devil magic, which basically means everything apart from learning hand to hand combat. But even then, without devil energy running through your body and strengthening it you could get hurt from training. And as a king I will not allow a member of mine to get hurt because they weren't ready…. So just…. Hold on for a bit longer ok. I'm sure your devil energy will eventually grow Naruto." Said Rias as she gave him a confident nod.

Seeing this, Naruto simply looked down before nodding as he felt the small burning sensation on his arm indicating that he was being called for a contract.

Nodding towards Rias once more, Naruto turned and left in silence as he walked away from the meeting. However, just as he was walking down the stairs, Naruto caught the sight of Issei bursting through the front door before bolting up the stairs, not even noticing that Naruto was there.

Leaving the front of the ORC building, Naruto walked into the thick layers of the surrounding forest before he disappeared with the wind.

Reappearing in a different forest clearing, Naruto couldn't help but release a sigh as he sat down onto the green grass.

"Ok…. So Rias isn't just simply ignoring me for no reason…. Fair enough…. But that sure as hell doesn't give her the right to not help me with this devil stuff. I'm sure if she had at least given me a book or something about growing my devil energy I could have at least increase my devil reserves…" Muttered Naruto as he stared towards the ground for a few moments before lifting his head up towards the sky.

"Na…. Chakra is fine enough for me… And seeing how both Kiba and Koneko used their energy from our little spar, I don't think devil magic is as flexible as chakra…. Oh well…. Besides…. I gotta master all my new skills and I wouldn't have the time to worry about learning devil energy…." Finished Naruto as he released a sigh before closing his eyes for a few moments.

Snapping them open once more, Naruto pushed himself off the ground before surging his chakra through him.

"Oh yeah! Time to train dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto as he brought his fingers into a cross shape before moving a good load of his chakra into the seal.

" **Kage bushin!"** Screamed Naruto as he felt half of his chakra leave him before he heard over what appeared to be ten clones. With enough chakra to last for over an hour or two without using c-b rank jutsu's.

Turning towards his clones, Naruto grinned before pulling out a small piece of paper that held the kanji "Chunin" on the middle.

And with a small surge of chakra, Naruto watched as ten books dropped from the scroll.

Looking towards his clones with a nod, Naruto grinned before taking off his jacket and placing it over towards one of the trees within the clearing before he began to stretch.

"Ok! Each of you grab a scroll and begin to memorise it with the sharingan and then go into depth with what you learned ok. Time for me to step up my training with the new gravity and restriction seals we learnt a few days ago." Spoke Naruto towards his clones as he then threw off his shirt showing his swimmer like body as he summoned two more clones who began to write up a gravity and restriction seal on both his shoulders, his right having the gravity and his left having the restriction.

Not even a few minutes later Naruto was running across the clearing with his restriction seal being on level 1 and his gravity also being on level 1.

Three hours later we find Naruto heavily breathing with sweat pouring down his forehead as he sat against a tree with a small piece of paper within his hand once more holding the kanji for "Chunin" in the centre of the page.

Closing his eyes for a moment and resting his head. Naruto couldn't help but curiously open his eyes once more and look around the clearing, taking in all the signs of hard training given by his ten, used to be alive clones, as they both learned from the separate books and then applied the knowledge into actual training.

Ahhh… It warmed his heart knowing that the currently damaged clearing was the cause of pure training.

"Mow…"

Naruto blinked for a moment before turning his head slightly towards the sight of a single black cat with yellow slit eyes standing next to him with its eyes focused purely on his own.

Seeing this, Naruto raised a hand up before rubbing the feline softly before going back to his thoughts about his clones and their memories.

"Well your interesting aren't you-Nya?" Questioned a voice towards his right where he heard the voice. However, all he saw was the decently large black cat he was absentmindedly stroking.

Blinking for a moment, Naruto simply gave a small shrug before shutting his eyes once more from the physical and mental drain of his training session.

Not even a few seconds later Naruto felt two ball like objects push against his head.

Snapping his eyes open and moving his eyes slightly towards his right, Naruto couldn't stop his face as it went super nova from having two massive breasts push against the side of his head.

However, this only activated his shinobi alarm as he quickly used a quick shunshin to disappear and reappear across the clearing.

Not even a few moments after reappearing, Naruto could only widen his eyes for that of a second before throwing his hand up towards his nose, restricting the possible geyser of blood that was itching to release itself from the small compact nose as Naruto stared towards a young looking woman who had a very voluptuous figure with long black hair that had some split bangs and hazel, cat-like eyes. Only bringing an alluring image to his mind as he stared at the slightly grinning face of the woman.

Moving his eyes down slightly, Naruto briefly caught the basic design of her attire, that being a simply black kimono, that had a red interior, that was wrapped closed by a yellow obi belt with the accessory of a group of golden beads. He also noticed the headband that was sitting upon her head….

Which then brought Naruto another matter to attention….

That being the woman across the clearing from him had two cat-like ears along with two tails slightly swishing behind her….

Oh, she also had a pair of thick black thongs on her feet….

Ok, time to get serious.

Narrowing his eyes towards the woman who had somehow snuck up on him. Naruto moved his body into a basic tai-jutsu stance as he began to question the woman, who simply held her grin as she watched him.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto with his eye focused on the woman's hazel slit eyes.

The woman's grin widened as she narrowed her eyes into a seductive stare, only making the blond freeze in his movements as he was forcefully restricting the blood from his nose not to come out.

However, it seemed to be the perfect distraction as the woman appeared and sent a kick towards his head.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly ducked before spinning himself on his heel, attempting to catch the cat-like woman with a sweep towards her ankles, however, it seemed that the woman had a very good reaction time as she jumped backwards slightly giving both some room before holding her hand up and surrounding it with a light blue glow that seemed to be fluttering like a flame.

"Wouldn't you like to know-Nya." Replied Kuroka as she sent Naruto a larger grin, only to widen her eyes slightly as Naruto appeared not even a centimetre away from her before he sent a left handed haymaker towards the woman, who simply held onto a shocked expression for a single moment before she grabbed the hand Naruto had sent before throwing him across the clearing and firing blue balls towards his mid-air body. However, with the reflexes of a ninja, Naruto had managed to dodge each and every attack… That was until Naruto felt a shattering blow to his ribs by the cat-like lady who then got lifted into the air single handily by the black haired woman before being slammed into the ground with enough force to cause his body to dent the earth.

However, before the woman realised it, the blond haired man she had just slammed against the ground disappeared in a poof of smoke, abstracting her slight as Naruto dashed through the smoke and sent a knee to her stomach before spinning around and using his heel to send the woman flying off.

" _Well… That was the plan anyway…"_ Thought Naruto before he felt the woman grab his ankle and dragged him along with her through the air, where she then showed incredible gymnastic skills as she both kneed and elbowed him while the two were flying through the air.

Once free from the other due to a crash landing. Naruto quickly attempted to create some space between the two, however, that seemed to be cut off when he felt his head shoved into two soft large round globs of flesh.

"Ohhhhh! You're so adorable-Nya!" squealed the black haired woman as she began to suffocate Naruto through her breasts.

However, Naruto was too preoccupied to realise that as he slowly began to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Although, it seemed that Naruto realised it when he threw his head up and broke the hold Kuroka had on his neck before he grabbed her two wrist's and pinned her to the ground, a small, but menacing growl appearing from the back of his throat as he glared into the hazel coloured eyes, which seemed to be brimming for some reason.

However, before Naruto realised it, he, along with the clearing began to disappear with the scenery changing back towards the original forest clearing, it even had all the damage Naruto had created with his clones.

"Genjutsu…" Muttered Naruto as he moved his head around looking for who had just disappeared a few moments ago.

However, after twenty or so seconds of sharingan enhanced forest examination, Naruto only clenched his teeth as he realised the woman who had attacked him was long gone.

"…. Shit….." Muttered Naruto before he stood up and left the clearing, his mind in a buzz as he took the image of the woman and implanted it into his brain along with the cheeky grin she had on.

"….. I better get back home and figure this out later…." Muttered Naruto as he walked into the forest with his form disappearing as he took each step towards the heavily compacted forest.

 **And done, sorry it wasn't as long or as good as my other ones, but I am really tired so yeah. Sorry guys and girls.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well aren't I great? A brand new chapter!**

 **1: Shouldn't have Koneko and Kiba told Rias about Naruto?**

 **A: Do we all believe what we hear?**

 **2: will Naruto use weapons (don't worry Zeus I will still put up the question)?**

 **A: At times later on.**

 **3: Will Naruto have a harem?**

 **A: It's really hard you know. I try to appeal to everyone, but I know that's not possible. I know a lot of you guys and girls want a harem, more so the dudes who read it, but there is also a good chunk who want a single pairing. That was why I made it a Naruto x Rias/ Naruto x Rias x Akeno. Because while not a harem, there is more than one chick. So currently, no harem.**

 **4: Will Naruto re-create Tsunade's super strength?**

 **A: No real point there because Naruto has a devil + chakra enhanced body.**

 **5: Didn't Naruto have a contract to do?**

 **A: Kage bushin. He left so that it would appear that he went towards his contract.**

 **6: Was it coincidence that Kuroka found Naruto?**

 **A: Yep. 100% coincidence.**

 **7: Will Naruto eventually gain the six path sage mode?**

 **A: …. There won't even be a hint to this. He will gain it later on….. Somehow….**

 **8: Now, before the question I would like to give a shout out towards Reapershand for understanding what I was aiming for, cheers for that btw. Anyway, it doesn't really matter as I will get the whole Rias thing fixed soon as everyone, ok most seem to hate her… My bad… Anyway, onto the question "wouldn't Naruto die from the 8** **th** **gate?"**

 **A: … No he wouldn't as he is a devil, and because of that, he wouldn't die from the 8** **th** **gate as the devil body isn't as weak as a regular human one.**

 **9: Will Naruto have a summoning jutsu?**

 **A: …. That's a maybe, still deciding.**

 **10: How did Naruto get caught in the Youjutsu (Demon illusions) by Kuroka?**

 **A: Basically, since Naruto has books only on human-chakra genjutsu, he doesn't know how Youjutsu's work and as such, he would have to know knowledge about it before hand. This is the same for devils, angel, fallen and yokai who Naruto places under a genjutsu. So it's both ways.**

 **11: Shouldn't Naruto's huge amounts of chakra compensate for his lack of devil energy?**

 **A: ….. All I can say is no, and look underneath the underneath about his pathetic devil/ "demonic" energy.**

 **12: Wouldn't it be smart of Naruto to learn about devil magic and stuff?**

 **A: Well he doesn't "have" any so he couldn't actually do anything devils can do.**

 **13: If Naruto was reincarnated and all, why doesn't he have his old chakra reserves?**

 **A: You can be reincarnated a million times, and have your memories and all, but if you aren't born with chakra coils, there would be no chakra to go with it. You can also argue the fact that if Naruto was ashura's reincarnation, shouldn't he have like six path level chakra amount when he was born? No he wouldn't as, even if he was reincarnated, he was just a baby with brand new chakra coils that could only hold so much. Similar to this situation as he only got chakra coils when he touched the pond which made his body re-create the chakra coils for his body.**

 **Anyway, now that all the questions are done. Onto the chapter!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"Shit…" muttered Naruto as he kept his body low to the ground. Patiently waiting in fear as the sounds of multiple feet rang right past him.

It had been three days after he had met the black haired cat-lady and things had started to look up after that little interaction.

For one, he had gotten another spar between both him, Kiba and Koneko, with the two of course doing all they could to defeat him, he didn't have it in him to mention that he was holding back quite a bit during their spars, but hey. It was too hard to look into Koneko's cute, although blank, face and tell her that he wasn't going full strength. It was just too dam difficult.

Dam kitten like eyes….

"I see him!" Rang out a voice behind him.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto felt his face pail as he saw what appeared to be a large group of women facing towards him with an expression sadistic glee held within their eyes.

…. Shit….

Pushing himself from his hiding spot and jumping over the bushes that concealed him from others, Naruto began a full scale sprint, although with some restrictions, as he ran away from the group of girls that had spotted him.

Just his luck a larger group of males had seen him.

"There he is! It's Naruto-sama!" Shouted a male before he began to charge towards Naruto, only making his male counter-partsjoin in on the chase to reach Naruto.

" _Fuck me!"_ Mentally screamed Naruto as he dashed across the school's courtyard with a thunderstorm flying overhead as the sounds of stomping feet wear hear behind him.

Reaching a corner, Naruto quickly dashed around it before activating his **Toton** jutsu and sticking to the side of the wall.

It wasn't a few moments later the large group of students, with females taking the lead, continuing to dash ahead, thinking that he continued to run away from the hoard.

Watching as the last student rounded the far corner of the school's main building, Naruto released a sigh as he let his **Toton** jutsu fall, exposing himself once more before releasing a large sigh.

"Naruto-kun… I have to speak with you…." Muttered a voice towards his right. Having an idea as to who it was, Naruto continued to release his large sigh before turning his head slightly, sing that it was indeed his fellow peerage member Kiba.

Seeing the serious expression on Kiba's face as he turned, Naruto's face became equally serious.

"Yes Kiba. What do you need?" Asked Naruto as his blue eyes gazed into Kiba's own.

The atmosphere was tense and could be cut with a knife as the two looked towards each other with a serious expression, only enhanced as a tense wind blew and rustled both blonds hair during their stare down…

It was soon however ruined when Naruto caught sight of the two things that had just made his life a living hell held within his fellow blonde's hands.

"Icha Icha: The fountains of the shinobi." And "Romance of the forbidden"

Why couldn't he have just made two copies for Murayama and Katase for the Romance of the forbidden?!

No, better yet, why the hell did he publish his Icha Icha? Did he not get enough memories of ero-sennin getting his ass whooped by every girl imaginable…..

Now that he thought about it though… The man was probably a masochist…. Yeah…. Probably….

Naruto however was cut from his thoughts when Kiba spoke once more, his serious tone still held as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes with an intensity that Naruto hadn't ever seen before.

"Naruto-kun…." Began Kiba before he dropped to his knees with a pleading expression held onto his face as he pushed the two books up towards Naruto.

"PLEASE SIGN MY BOOKS!" Shouted Kiba as he stared up to Naruto, who simply looked at Kiba for a few moments before picking both books up and out of Kiba's hands.

"Kiba…." Began Naruto as he signed his Icha Icha book first before looking towards Kiba with a serious expression.

"… I hope you know that I lost a small bit of respect of you because of this…." Finished Naruto as he signed his second book before handing the two books back to Kiba, who had simply nodded his head in slight shame…. Until he grabbed the books and held them towards his chest before disappearing a few seconds later with a speed Naruto would have equalled to that of a high genin.

Blinking at the now deserted spot Kiba had previously owned, Naruto scratched the back of his head for a moment as he watched the small dust cloud Kiba left disappear.

"Dude's fast when he wants to be…." Muttered Naruto before he felt something poke him in the back.

Curious to what it was, Naruto turned his head….

Only to pale when he saw a group of girls all grinning ear to ear with their eyes sparkling….

Wait…. Shouldn't they have burning eyes of hatred?

"Ohhh Naruto-sama…. We heard from Katase-sama and Murayama-sama that you made this book for them…." Began one of the girls before she gripped his shirt before pulling him towards the centre of the large group of girls, who each held a grin on their faces as Naruto began to sweat.

"Do you mind… If you can make one for me…. I can always be your "inspiration"" Replied the same girl as she began to lift her shirt up, only to be followed by the rest of the girls there.

It was safe to say Naruto had no clue what happened a few seconds after as he passed out.

His final thoughts before passing out?

" _Ero-sennin would have loved this place…"_

(Nurse's office.)

"So Uzumaki-kun. Do you agree to my proposition?" Asked Terami as she gave the blond below her a wicked grin, only making the blond underneath her nod with a few drops of sweat rolling down his forehead as the blond haired nurse got off from Naruto as she walked towards the curtains of his bed before opening them up, showing the white walls of the nurse's room.

"Well off you go Uzumaki-kun. It is a school day after all, and even if you had a good reason... You shouldn't be skipping classes." Finished Terami as she walked away with a slight sway in her hips that drew Naruto's gaze in.

It wasn't long however before Naruto found himself walking the empty halls of his school as every student was in their class already….

Wait. Why didn't he just go to his "club" room then? No teachers would notice him and he would get out of class? He was a genius!

And with that though. Naruto disappeared with a small gust of wind before appearing in the main clubroom.

"It's agreed then. A dodgeball match between our peerages' to decide- Oh... Hey Naruto…." Finished Rias lamely as she held a small blush at Naruto's sudden appearance….

"Wait. How'd he do that?" Muttered Rias beneath her breath as Naruto gave everyone In the room another blank stare.

"Am I interrupting something? I'm sure it's not important when all of Rias's peerage is here along with…. Who are you?" Asked Naruto as he turned his head towards a shorter, black haired girl with glasses with a raised eyebrow.

For some reason, his question caused a few people to slap themselves.

The smaller girl however decided to answer.

"My name is Sona Sitri…. The student council president…. Does this ring any bells Uzumaki-san?" Muttered Souna in a blank tone which could match that of the mistress of blank faces and tones Koneko.

However, seeing as how he never really paid attention to school before, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. Never heard of you. If I did, I probably would have forgotten your name instantly. I mean, your basically president of school. And school is boring… Which would make you boring… And your blank tone and face also doesn't help your case. The only cute blank faced and toned person here is Koneko-chan over there on the seat." Spoke Naruto while pointing towards the slightly blushing Koneko who was eating a small snack Akeno likely cooked up.

"You take that back you low level trash!" Shouted another person towards his left, the direction to Sona's group.

Turning his head, Naruto blinked at a blond haired male who was now pointing towards him.

"…. You are probably the reason why we blonds are considered stupid, stupid." Replied Naruto with a bored tone before turning his head back to Rias, who seemed to be holding her mouth shut and restrained from opening…

It didn't stop the sounds of giggles being moved around her mouth as she held her laugh in. Akeno seemed to be doing the same under the guise of coughing.

"So Rias…. What are we talking about?" Asked Naruto with a slight tilt of his head as he crossed his arms and sent a pointed look towards the red-haired woman, who seemed to be calming down from her little laugh as she sent Naruto a small smile before opening her mouth.

"We were discussing who would be going to get their familiars tomorrow. We had eventually come up with the idea of a dodgeball match between the two peerage members and their kings to determine who would get their familiars with the help of the familiar master who is said to be a master catcher." Finished Rias with a small nod as she looked towards Naruto, who simply blinked for a moment before shrugging.

"Meh, kinda sounds boring but when's the dodgeball match? Can it be now? I mean, I really don't want to go back to class and all since I'll probably either get raped or a detention…" Muttered naruto towards the end as he thought back to earlier on when a large group of girls assaulted him and made him pass out.

Naruto's answer seemed to confuse everyone as they managed to pick up on what he said towards the end. Curious, Sona seemed to question what Naruto meant by that.

"Excuse me Naruto-san. But what do you mean you would be raped? I can assure you that no woman in this school would not have those kind of thoughts. So I am curious as to why you would mention that." Asked Sona as her peerage also seemed to focus, along with Rias, their attention towards the blond scratching his head in slight panic.

"O-oh um…. It was a j-joke… Yeah! J-joke! Ha-ha…ha-ha….ha…. Well can we play dodgeball now!?" Asked Naruto as he looked away from the group with an innocent whistle playing from his lips.

He thought he was scot free for a moment…..

"Ano… Naruto-kun. Why are you acting like you are going to die or something? So what if you, somehow, make certain types of books? I'm sure buchou won't punish you for it or anything." Spoke Kiba with a small pleasant smile…. Which Naruto instantly noticed was fact and used to hide an evil grin.

However, before Naruto could speak, Rias seemed to reach her maximum curiosity as they looked towards Kiba with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"Oh, and what books are you referring to Kiba?" Asked Rias in a curious tone, only making the blond grin before opening his mouth.

"Oh, the books Naruto-kun has written, from what I have heard, was Icha Icha-" Kiba was soon silenced by a punch to the jaw, courteously from one Naruto Uzumaki, who was now panicking and hoping that no one knew the ending of the book.

Sadly enough for him…. He forgot about Issei.

"WAIT! WAS HE GOING TO SAY ICHA ICHA: THE FOUNTAINS OF SHINOBI?! NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Screamed Issei as he pulled out his own copy of Icha Icha from… somewhere… before holding it towards Naruto's face, who simply stared at him before kneeing him in the nuts before catching the book that was mid-air and signing it all while releasing a sigh.

Well, he would rather not have Issei constantly asking him for an autograph. Screw personal pride. Seeing Issei for at least 30 minutes a day was too much already.

Lucky enough for him. Sona seemed to speed up her chat with Rias after the books had been mentioned. It wasn't a few moments after both had an agreement that both peerage team members would battle in a game of dodgeball at six pm in the school gym.

Hearing this, Naruto decided to leave through the two large brown doors before descending down the stairs towards the main entrance of the building deciding to head on home and "relax".

"… I couldn't sense any devil energy within him… Is he really that good at hiding his energy signature Rias?" Asked Sona as she stared towards the slightly open clubroom doors with a blank tone.

Rias too began to look towards the door before sighing slightly.

"No… Naruto-kun…. Doesn't have any devil energy…. You remember the dud piece my brother had given me? The one that was a completely worthless… Yeah… Somehow Naruto-kun had gotten revived from the piece and he doesn't show any devil abilities…. He can't even fly…" Muttered Rias towards the end as the room became silent as both Rias and Sona continued to stare for a few moments before snapping out of it.

Seeing as she was busy. Sona sent Rias a nod before summoning a Sitri clan transport seal.

Giving Rias a small nod. The Sitri heiress disappeared with her peerage within a few moments.

Rias gave a small sigh as she went back towards her table and sat herself down before looking towards Issei for a moment.

"Issei-kun. Don't do anything to hurt yourself before the dodgeball game ok? I want all my peerage members in tip top shape….." Said Rias as she sat herself up in her chair before turning her head over to Kiba, who was standing at attention.

"Kiba-kun….. Please go and tell Naruto that we cancelled the dodgeball game. I don't want him to die from a single magic enhanced dodgeball." Muttered Rias as she grabbed a piece of her long scarlet hair for a few moments, only to turn her head back towards her knight who had not moved a single inch.

Seeing this, Rias sent Kiba a small eyebrow rise as she waited for him to speak.

Safe to say she was slightly shocked at what escaped his mouth.

"U-um buchou…. I think that Naruto should join in on the dodgeball match against Sona-sama later on. I know that you didn't believe me and Koneko-chan when we told you that Naruto was actually really strong and all… But this way you can see firsthand how good Naruto is along with evening up the numbers a bit." Spoke Kiba with a serious tone as he stared into Rias's eyes with his own.

Before Rias could open her mouth however, another voice cut in.

"Hai Rias-buchou. Give Naruto-sempai a chance." Spoke out Koneko as she stopped munching on her small donut to look towards Rias.

Just as Rias could open her mouth, Akeno seemed to give her own input as well.

"Ara ara I could always go check up on Naruto-kun and see if he would be able to at least survive a small scuffle Rias-buchou." Happily chirped Akeno from beside Rias.

Seeing an opportunity of having a bit more information. And seeing as how it would ease her mind a bit more about Naruto's capabilities….

"Fine Akeno. Ask Naruto to have a small spar between the two of you to see if he is able to defend himself well enough. But do go easy on him ok. I don't want him seriously hurt." Finished Rias as she turned towards Akeno, who nodded her head before disappearing in a Gremory summoning seal.

"That wasn't wise Rias-buchou." Muttered Kiba as she shook his head slightly.

Rias blinked before tilting her head slightly.

"Sending Akeno to test Naruto? I mean sure I have both yours and Koneko's words that he was able to fight, but I just want another opinion-" Began Rias only to watch as Kiba shook his head.

However, it wasn't him who replied what his thoughts were, but Koneko.

"What wasn't wise Rias-buchou was telling Akeno to go easy on him."

(Naruto's Apartment.)

"C'mon…. C'mon….. YES!" Screamed a blond haired teen as he dropped a small ink pen to his right as he stared upon his newest Creation with glee.

Lifting his newly created scroll, Naruto couldn't help but hold it up in the air while imagining a golden glow surrounding his newest scroll.

"NO MORE NEEDING TO MANUALLY COUNT MY FUINJUTSU CREATIONS!" Screamed Naruto with glee as he thought back to how many explosive notes and other fuinjutsu seals he had laying around.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed a voice from another apartment in irritation.

Hearing this, Naruto scratched the back of his head slightly in embarrassment before placing his scroll down against the coffee table before slapping his hands together and running chakra through them.

Not a moment later the opened scroll began to have a number appear in the centre, indicating the total amount of seals within the area.

" _... Hang on…. If I take away the books I have gained from the original scroll and the original….. That can't be right could it? I mean, I did just have a clone… Hmm…."_ Mumbled Naruto mentally as he began to think.

However, before he could truly delve into his thoughts….

"Ara ara… Seems like Uzumaki-kun is interesting after all…" Spoke a voice towards his right...

"AIEEEE!" Screamed Naruto as he jumped onto the celling and dug his fingers into the celling as he looked down towards the culprit who had entered his home. However, to his surprise, he saw Akeno siting on his couch smiling up towards him with a gleam within her eyes.

Blinking for a moment. Naruto released his fingers hold before falling towards the ground in a small flip, landing directly on his couch and right next to Akeno with a sheepish smile.

"Erm… Hey there Akeno… You didn't see that… Or hear that for the better term… Please…" Begged Naruto slightly as he thought back to the really girlish shout he had just made from Akeno's appearance.

However, it didn't seem like Akeno was going to forget about it if the giggling tells him anything.

Sending him a smile, Akeno couldn't help but widen her grin.

"Now why would I tell anyone about that Uzumaki-kun? It wouldn't ruin your reputation now would it?" Asked Akeno with her grin stuck firmly place, only getting a dead pan stare from Naruto.

Seeing this, Akeno chuckled a bit more before changing her face into a serious expression.

"Onto the reason of me being here. Rias-buchou had asked me to have a small spar with you to see if you would be capable enough to join in on the dodgeball match between Rias-buchou and Sona-sama." Stated Akeno as she stared into Naruto's blue eyes with her own purple ones with a seriousness that surprised Naruto before he shrugged.

"Well… Ok. Any place we going to spar?" Asked Naruto as he looked towards Akeno, who simply nodded and summoned a Gremory seal to teleport them towards the underground training yard he had visited with both Koneko and Kiba.

Giving the place a small whistle, Naruto turned back towards his "opponent" only to tilt his head slightly as he watched Akeno appear in a white with red lining Miko attire.

Seeing Naruto give her a small look, Akeno couldn't help but attempt to tease him.

"Like what you see U-zu-ma-ki-kun?" Asked Akeno as she wrapped herself into a hug before rolling her hips, making the image even more seductive.

Alas, Naruto… stopped the blood from flowing out of his nose with a determination like no other.

Eventually Akeno stopped before disappearing.

Only to reappear in front of Naruto with a punch going straight towards his face.

Watching as her attack was about to hit, Akeno couldn't help but feel disappointed as it seemed that Kiba had stretched the truth about how fast Naruto was.

Shame really, she had made a bet with Rias and seemed to have lost now….

However, as she snapped back into reality, Akeno couldn't help but widen her eyes as her fist felt nothing but air when she had expected Naruto's face to be there.

"…. You know…. Your kinda slow dattebayo…" Spoke a voice behind her.

Turning around, Akeno couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock as she felt a leg collide with her stomach before sending her flying off towards one of the walls.

However, just as she was about to smash into one, Akeno seemed to stabilise herself with her wings, something that seemed to shock Naruto for a second before he grinned and disappeared.

And alas….. Akeno felt herself once more being thrown across the training ground without a moment's notice.

"C'mon Akeno-chan! Kiba told me that you got all the powers of a knight, rook and bishop! I'm kinda getting disappointed here! I mean… At least Kiba and Koneko-chan could make me somewhat try!" Shouted Naruto across the training ground as he sent Akeno once more flying across the field with a grin.

He was sooooo going to show off during the dodgeball game!

However, Naruto was cut off from his train of thoughts when he tilted his head slightly and watched as a bolt of golden lightning fly by his head, leaving his spiky hair slightly spikier as he stared towards Akeno, who seemed to be smiling in a psychotic way.

"Uzumaki-kun….. I can't wait to make you scream…." Spoke Akeno with an evil chuckle as she summoned what appeared to be another bolt of lightning in her hand, only making Naruto gasp before pointing towards her.

"You can't that! I'm sure Zeus has that thing copy writed." Shouted Naruto before twisting his hips and dodging another bolt of lightning.

Seeing as how Akeno looked to be serious, Naruto grinned and he held his left hand out, causing the currently psychotic woman to stop in curiosity.

"Well…." Muttered Naruto as he peered straight into Akeno's purple eyes with his own twin blue orbs as he began to channel lightning chakra into his hand, creating a few sparks that jumped all over his hand, causing Akeno to widen her eyes as she watched Naruto do something that a regular devil would struggle with even with large devil energy….

But somehow Naruto was doing it without any ounce of devil energy within his system….

What did the dub piece do to him?

However, before she could maul over the idea of the dud piece, she heard Naruto call out to her.

"Akeno-chan! Believe me when I say this…. This technique isn't a devil one… It's something else completely! Now…. Let's see whose lightning is better?! The yellow flash or the great big sister of Kuoh!" Shouted Naruto as he held his now lightning covered hand in front of him as he hid the small flinch of an older man with a white coat with the words "Yondamie hokage" Written down his hadori.

But the image was gone a few moments later when he found himself dashing towards Akeno, who had taken to firing lightning bolt after lightning bolt towards him.

It was quite sad he as running at the speed of an academy student as the bolts weren't all that fast.

" **Chidori!"** Shouted Naruto as he dashed forward and cut through Akeno's own lightning bullets leaving the sounds of thousands of chirping birds behind him as he ran.

And just as Naruto was about to slice through the woman with his lightning covered hand, Naruto released the energy that was pent up within his hand so that he would simply palm Akeno's face.

Safe to say, he was sure as hell never going to use the blasted chidori without his sharingan on. He could literally only see Akeno and that was it. If Akeno had somehow shot lightning bolts from the side, he would be totally screwed.

However, just as Naruto was about to palm Akeno's hand, he stopped using chakra to hold his feet to the ground. His palm just a centimetre away from Akeno's forehead.

"Bop. Tag your it." Replied Naruto with a grin as he held his forefinger towards Akeno's nose with a grin.

He soon winced when he felt Akeno bit his finger. Thank god for Uzumaki regeneration.

Seeing as how her bitting his finger didn't work, Akeno let the slightly damaged, and bleeding, forefinger out of her mouth before giving the blond a grin and a nod.

"Looks like Kiba-san and Koneko-san weren't lying…. Although… Just so that you know. I was holding back a lot." Spoke Akeno as she moved her face close to Naruto's, who simply did so to with a grin still held onto his face as he moved his head next to Akeno's ear.

"Don't worry….. I didn't even put 5% of effort in…." Muttered Naruto with a grin before disappearing in a gust of wind, shocking the lightning user as she found herself standing all alone.

"….. If that wasn't devil energy he was using…. Seems that Uzumaki-kun's been keeping secrets… Ara ara…. I hope I can be the one to get them out from Uzumaki….." Muttered Akeno before disappearing with a blissful smile on her face as she imagined her doing…. Things… to Naruto to gain some information off him if her Buchou decided that was the best course of action…. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be allowed to though….

Dammit…

 **And I am done. Anyway, now the story is picking up now with the whole familiar forest thing going to be next along with a short dodgeball match. I hope this satisfies a good chunk of you who though that it would take forever to reach this current point. Anyway, hope to see you guys and girls later on in my next chapter that will be out either tomorrow or Sunday. I also know that my scene between Akeno and Naruto was a little bland, sorry but you can only do so much with an exhausted mind. Anyway, like I promised. Here is the whole jutsu describing thing.**

 **Chidori: One thousand birds: this technique is created when the user channels a large amount of lightning chakra to their hand, which it then becomes visible. The extremely high concentration of the electricity produces a chirping like sound, which gives the jutsu its name as the jutsu seems to chirp like a bird as it is both created and maintained. The jutsu can also be used with handsign's, if not mastered, or without, if mastered.**

 **Rank: A**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo….. Yeah another chapter here…. Enjoy…**

 **1: Does Sasuke have a reincarnation?**

 **A: No.**

 **2: Will Naruto be learning Kakashi's Raikiri?**

 **A: I will probably have him learn that jutsu later on along with other jutsu popping up here and there. My plan originally was having each rank, being academy, genin, chunin, jonin, sennin and kage make up jutsu ranks. Example academy-E rank, Genin-D rank, chunin-C rank, Jonin-B rank sennin-A rank and Kage-S rank. This doesn't however make Naruto unable to learn higher level jutsu, just he will get scrolls that contain jutsu's that are those ranks when he reaches them. An example could be A's lightning armour as an S-rank. You never know…. Unless you're me…..**

 **3: Why make Naruto call himself the "yellow flash" when battling Akeno?**

 **A: Memory trigger. You know like how you remember something, just not the full image, and a word that revolves around the thing you're thinking slips out of your mouth, only making you remember what you were actually thinking about? Yeah that.**

 **4: Will Naruto have a summoning contract? Will he also have a familiar?**

 **A: Maybe for the summoning contract. And a few, or most, will be happy about what familiar Naruto is going to get as even I can't resist the little bastard. If you're a Naruto fan you know who I am talking about… But not the actual one sadly.**

 **5: What was the proposition Terami told Naruto in the nurse's office?**

 **A: …You will find out later…. Kukuku….**

 **6: Will Naruto get the rinnegan?**

 **A: We shall see….**

 **7: Shouldn't the chidori appear in Naruto's right hand as he is right handed?**

 **A: …. So you're telling me you don't want a chidori and rasengan double attack? Na jokes, I just wanted the chidori in the left hand as to show that he was a bit more ambidextrous, which means he can use both left and right hand. Reason being is I would think that as a ninja you would be trained to master your entire body to become the most efficient ninja possible. I mean, if you got your most preferred hand trapped by a jutsu, I would expect you to be efficient enough to be able to use your other hand to escape at least.**

 **And that's all the questions today…. I gotta say, I enjoy the reviews guys and girls. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool DxD**

"Well…. He sure is athletic buchou…." Muttered Akeno as she watched the blond bullet flash around the court catching and lobbing dodgeball after dodgeball towards the opposite team, who seemed to have taken to using magical shields to defend themselves and keep them in the game.

Rias could only blink as the blond haired teen sent Sona's newest pawn through a wall with a regular dodgeball before knocking out Sona's other knight. Leaving only the queen and her king against Naruto's apparent onslaught of rubber fury.

"…. You can say that again Akeno…." Muttered Rias as she continued to watch as Naruto cracked Sona's barrier with a rubber ball, which in all rights should have popped by now.

"He sure is athletic buchou…" Replied Akeno with a small grin as she saw Rias gain a small twitch in the corner of her right eye from her repeating what she said previously.

Ahhh…. They joys of irritating her buchou…. Just the best feeling possible….

BOOM!

"And there goes Tsubaki…. Should we ask Sona to simply surrender now? I mean…" Trailed off Akeno as she watched The Sitri queen get blasted off the field and across the court from a red rubber ball to the gut. Courteously of one blond haired, not that she knew, ninja.

Rias looked to be contemplating on it for a moment before watching Sona surrender and retreat with her peerage as if they were looking towards, and facing, their own deaths.

"Well…. That was a bit fun I guess…"

Turning her head, Rias couldn't help but stare towards the spiky haired blond who had just now single headedly defeated Sona's entire peerage, discounting Momo as she was referring that match, within the time limit of…. Ten minutes.

Snapping her head from the thought. Rias turned towards Naruto with a small smile and nod.

"Good job there Naruto. It seems I was wrong about you not being able to hold your own." Spoke Rias, only making the blond youth, who was talking to Koneko, turn his head towards her and blink for a moment before giving a sheepish grin.

"Geez buchou! What do you take me for?" Replied Naruto with a small grin as he sent Rias a wink before turning his head back towards Koneko, who had somehow gotten a small bar of chocolate and began to eat it, while she had spoken to Naruto for a moment.

It wasn't a second later she felt Akeno brush herself up her arm before giving a small chuckle.

"Ara ara…. Uzumaki-kun is quite the eye catcher when you actually talk to him for a few moments. Am I right Rias-buchou?" Asked Akeno with a grin as she stared towards Rias, who seemed to be thinking about something very deeply, if the slight furrowing of her brows identified anything.

However, it seemed that Akeno's comment had gotten through to Rias as she opened her mouth.

"Yea….. Akeno… Remind me to spend more time with Naruto after we finish our time in the familiar forest. I think a proper meeting between him and myself is long overdue." Muttered Rias as she looked towards her queen, who simply nodded before a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh I see buchou… Wanting to get Uzumaki-kun alone…. Jeez… Don't you already have Issei-kun Rias? You're going to crush Issei-kun's dream if you become a "harem king."" Muttered Akeno softly into Rias's ear. Only to get a small glare in return from her king.

"Akeno….." Muttered Rias in return, only to watch as Naruto walked up towards the two of them with a look of confusion.

"So…. When are we going to the familiar forest?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head as he looked towards both Akeno and Rias, who had seemed to blink for a moment as if they had completely forgotten the purpose they were there.

Akeno seemed to get out of her slight shock first before giggling.

"My my…. It seems Uzumaki-kun your little "battle" with Sona-sama had gotten me a little… excited…." Replied Akeno with her grin as she pressed herself up against Naruto, who, had looked away from Akeno with a massive blush appearing on his face as he felt the way Akeno was moving her large breasts around his chest.

"A-Akeno-c-c-chan." Stuttered out Naruto as he felt the girls nipples begin to harden from underneath her clothing as she continued to press herself up against him with an evil smirk before feeling Rias's glare on her back.

"Akeno! Get of Naruto so we can all go." Shouted Rias with irritation clearly identified within her voice as Akeno slowly got off Naruto before giving her buchou a smirk before lining up with the rest of Rias's peerage.

It wasn't long before the familiar sight of a Gremory house seal appearing before making all who stood in the seal disappear within a moment's notice.

(Familiar forest)

"Well…. This is defiantly a normal forest…" Muttered Naruto, making sure to keep the wince of a forest appearing through his head to a minor as he stared into the red sky and at the pitch black mix of dead trees and "regular" ones.

"Oh ho! Is that little Rias-sama! Oh I think it is!" Shouted a voice from the tree tops.

Looking up. Naruto couldn't help but blink at what looked like a realistic ash Ketchum gone wrong.

Standing upon the tree tops was a man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties wearing typical boy shorts along with a boy shirt….. What the hell did this guy do all his life?

Shaking his head. Naruto simply turned towards Rias before speaking.

"Yo. Rias, I'm going to go take a look around. Sooooo…. See ya later!" Shouted Naruto towards the end as he dashed off into the forest, much to the irritation of the peerage leader.

Just as Rias was going to open her mouth, the supposed Familiar master beat her to it as he jumped down from the tree tops in a crouch.

"OK! We only have a few hours to get you your soon to be familiars. I don't know why the blond went on his own, it only made it that much harder for him to find a familiar that won't kill him on sight…. Oh well…. Let's go Gremory-sama." Shouted the man before walking off towards the forest, the group soon following with Rias taking the lead as she shook her head before summoning her own familiar in her tiny bat form.

"Look out for Naruto. I don't want him to get hurt or lost in the forest." Muttered Rias before sending off the small bat towards the direction Naruto had left previously.

With that done, Rias walked along with her group quietly, watching as the familiar master explained the mechanics of familiars.

(With Naruto)

"Ok! So, so far there have been…. A big poisonous snakes, Vulture-frog crossbreeds… And the odd rabid squirrel bat thing I saw…. Not even a minute in and I'm completely creeped out…." Muttered Naruto as he flew through the tree's as he travelled inwards into the forest.

"Oh well…. At least I won't get bored or anything…" Chuckled Naruto as he dropped from the trees, landing in a soft crouch as a small gust of wind was created from his landing.

"Grrrr…"

Hearing a growl, Naruto turned his head towards the sound. What he saw was something that he could only blink at.

There sat a fox….. With nine fluffy tails growling at him with red slit eyes….

"Kurama…." Muttered Naruto with a slight amount of shock traveling through his tone as he looked towards the small fox, being around his shin height, growling at him with its tails failing around behind it.

Shaking his head, Naruto couldn't help but notice something off with the fox… Well, apart from its long ears and nine fluffy tails that is.

Looking towards its small legs, Naruto noticed something that appeared to be sticking out of its right hind leg.

Narrowing his eyes. Naruto activated his sharingan. Only confirming what he was anticipating.

The fox had a small bit of wood stabbed through its right hind leg.

Narrowing his chakra enhanced eyes, Naruto then began to look behind the fox and widened his eyes at the form of a small dragon, from what he guessed from its shape, laying down injured within the cave behind the fox, who had seemed to be protecting it.

Deciding what the hell, Naruto deactivated his sharingan before beginning to walk towards the small nine tailed fox, something that seemed to further increase the growling of the fox as he placed one foot after the other.

It seemed however that the fox had a range that he allowed him to walk, because not a few moments later he began to dodge red hot flames that sprouted from the fox's mouth.

Dodging the fireballs that were sent towards him. Naruto quickly used a substitution with a decently sized rock behind the fox before grabbing the furry little thing from behind, something that shocked the fox for a few moments before it began to struggle within Naruto's hold, shooting flames in random directions as It attempted to twists it body to face Naruto's own.

It wasn't long however when the fox seemed to give up on its struggles and instead began to whimper as the struggling attempt had only shoved the wood within the fox's right hind leg further into it.

Seeing as the fox was somewhat quiet. Naruto gently lowered the fox to the ground before summoning two clones, one to hold the fox down, and the other to remove the piece of wood stabbed through its leg.

Giving his clones a small nod. Naruto began to regulate some medical chakra into his hand as one of the clones held the foxes neck and snout down towards the ground while the other clone gripped its fingers around the piece of wood that was sticking out from the fox's leg.

Placing his green coloured hand onto the foxes leg, Naruto gave his clones the final nod of clearance before he began to send chakra into the foxes leg, only watching in slight fascination as his clone slowly ripped out the piece of wood while he was healing the muscle and forcing the pain receivers within the foxes leg to not respond until it was completely healed, something that the fox took notice of as it turned its head slightly to stare up towards the original Naruto's own face.

Giving a fox like grin, something that the fox below seemed to return, Naruto finished healing the leg up before giving off a sigh of relief.

It was his first time using the **Shosen jutsu** which he had gained from of the newer scrolls. Or more specifically a scroll that reminded him of a friend….

Giving the fox a smaller grin and a small rub on the head. Naruto turned his head towards the direction he sensed the dragon shaped being within the little cave. Looking towards the fox with one eye, Naruto tilted his head towards the caves direction.

"Does your friend also need help? I could sense whoever's inside of there but only barely." Spoke Naruto towards the fox, who seemed to understand him if the slight nod of his head gave an indication.

It also helped when the fox, who seemed to be slightly limping from his recent injury being healed, dragged Naruto by the hem of his sleeve towards the cave before entering with Naruto in tow.

It wasn't that far into the cave before Naruto came upon the sight of a small blue western dragon. Something that he was sure he wasn't ever going to see…. Along with half the shit he has seen the past few months….

Shaking his head once more, getting his head out of the clouds. Naruto activated his sharingan once more before quietly walking towards the apparently sleeping dragon. Turning his head back slightly to the fox, Naruto nudged his head for the fox to follow, reason being just in case the dragon wanted to eat him he had the little fox's word that he was only helping the dragon.

Understanding the reason, the fox walked towards the face of the dragon before propping itself down before turning his head towards Naruto, who had given the fox a thumbs up before his hand lit up once more with a glowing green energy before turning back around towards the dragon and placing his glowing hand on the small blue dragons stomach where he had noticed a lot of energy directed towards it. Most likely in an attempt to speed up its recovery rate.

Breathing in slightly, Naruto released the collected air within his mouth before pressing his hands lightly on the small dragons stomach and began to move his medical chakra into the dragon's body.

He was happy to say that the dragon's body began to heal near instantly as if the dragon already had a super healing factor before he used his medical chakra to enhance the recovery rate.

"Interesting. A devil who doesn't seem to have any devil energy within his body, but seems to be able to perform some other sort of healing magic…." Spoke a feminine toned voice from besides him.

Turning his head slightly towards the little fox, Naruto blinked when he saw the small blue dragon's head staring directly towards him with golden slit eyes that held a bit of curiosity within them.

Blinking for a second, Naruto removed one of his hands from the dragon's body before waving slightly.

"Um… Hi there… Your friend here was hurt a few minutes ago when I came by and I decided to heal him before he pointed me towards you…. My names Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Asked Naruto with a slight tilt of his head, something that seemed to make the dragon "giggle" as it looked towards him.

Showing off the pearly white razor sharp teeth, the dragon opened her mouth before speaking in a soft tone.

"My name is….."

(Rias's group)

"Well…. At least Asia-chan had gotten a familiar…. Sorry Issei-kun. Maybe next time." Muttered Akeno as she looked towards Issei, who had seemed to fall towards depression since the sudden loss of "slisli" the green goo….

Rias acknowledged Akeno with a nod before turning her attention towards the sky, or more specifically the moon which was slowly moving.

"Seems we have run out of time. We better find Naruto in the next thirty or so minutes so that we can leave." Replied Rias as she looked towards the forest, only to watch as Naruto ran out of the forest with a grin on his face.

" _Well speak of the devil"_ Thought Rias with a small chuckle as Naruto began to wave towards everyone.

"Hey guys! Guess who's awesome! I'll give you a hint…. It's this guy!" Shouted Naruto with glee as he pointed towards himself with his thumb while sticking out his chest in pride.

"Oh and why is that Naruto?" Asked Rias with a raised brow, only egging Naruto to gloat even more.

Grinning and lowering his face towards Rias's own, something that seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the clearing, Naruto let his grin widen before raising his left hand up towards his mouth before he bit his thumb, drawing blond before wiping it across his right hand.

And with a poof of smoke, a small nine tailed fox appeared within Naruto's right hand, which could barely hold the fox from its size.

Moving his left hand to grab under the fox's arm pit, doing the same with the right, Naruto lifted the fox up towards Rias's face before shaking him slightly, only making the fox growl at him before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

With his new companion gone, Naruto once again brought his attention to Rias's, who had appeared to freeze in shock.

If Naruto were to look around, he would have noticed that she wasn't the only one to freeze in shock.

Bringing his fingers in front of Rias's face and clicking them, Naruto tried to snap Rias out of her stupor, however, it seemed that it wasn't needed as she snapped herself out of her stupor, along with every else had he paid attention to them, before giving Naruto a smile.

"Good job Naruto! You found a really strong familiar…. But why did you summon your familiar like that?" Asked Rias in curiosity, only to watch as Naruto scratched the back of his head for a moment before giving a sheepish laugh.

"Well… Since I can't use devil magic, I formed a familiar pact with the little guy through a fox ritual. Basically, I just need to swipe a bit of blood on my right palm to summon him." Finished Naruto, watching as Rias nodded her head before looking towards the sky once more with a slightly alarmed expression appearing on her face as she summoned a large Gremory clan seal to teleport her peerage back towards their clubroom.

With a quick see ya towards the familiar master, who was still in shock, Rias's peerage disappeared within a moment's notice.

(Rias's clubroom)

Reappearing inside of the clubroom, Naruto couldn't help but release a relaxed sigh as he sank himself into the couch, only drawing a small laugh from Akeno as her eyes had landed upon him as soon as they had returned.

Not even a few moments after he felt himself get comfortable into the extremely relaxing couch, Naruto looked towards Rias as she clapped her hands in an attempt to draw everyone's attention towards her.

Seeing as she had everyone's attention. Rias opened her mouth.

"Ok. Great job everyone, especially Asia-chan and Naruto with their new familiars. I will see you all in two days' time so enjoy your day off tomorrow." Finished Rias as everyone began to leave the clubroom with Naruto looking slightly confused as everyone, but him, had left the room, bar Rias as she began to look through some documents on her table.

Pushing himself off the couch, Naruto walked towards Rias, who seemed to be completely oblivious to his proximity, before he looked over the woman's shoulder and began to read along with Rias.

Not even five minutes later did Naruto get bored.

"Hey Rias. Don't you have anything better to read than this?" Asked Naruto beside the crimson haired woman, who had widened her eyes at the voice before snapping her head towards his direction.

Seeing her expression, Naruto couldn't help but laugh for a moment before scratching his head with a sheepish smile.

"Hey." Spoke Naruto, only grinning slightly when Rias stared up towards him with a curios expression.

"Why are you still here Naruto? Don't you have anything to do today?" Asked Rias, only watching as Naruto tilted his head towards her for a moment before shrugging.

"Um… I guess… But how come you just sit in here and read those documents? I mean… I dunno… Why aren't you out doing something?" Asked Naruto, only watching as Rias pointed towards her documents.

"The documents here are for the heiress of the Gremory clan to complete, and as such, the responsibility falls on me. As for doing something… I've never really gone out before and everyone else seems busy I guess." Finished Rias as she brought her attention back towards her documents as if expecting Naruto to leave after his curiosity had been filled.

However, to her shock, Naruto stood firmly in position as he looked towards his king.

"Well if that's the case… Do you want to hang out tomorrow then Rias? I mean, when it comes between me and you, I haven't really "met", something which I want to rectify. So… What do you say? Maybe lunch, movies or something like that." Spoke Naruto, catching Rias off guard as she listened to him speak about hanging out.

It was silent for the next few moments as Rias began to think about her options and what would be the benefits of each option, however, before she could truly ponder anything, Naruto once again spoke.

"So do you want to hang out Rias? Ya know, get to know each other and all?" Asked Naruto once more.

Seeing as how there wasn't a reason why not to, Rias gave Naruto a small smile before nodding.

"Sure. We'll meet here at…. 10 Am then?" Asked Rias, getting a thumbs up from Naruto.

"Sure." Replied Naruto before looking outside towards the darkened knight. Giving Rias a small smile, Naruto began to walk away while waving.

"See ya tomorrow Rias. Make sure to think of a place you want to visit ok. I want to get to know my "king" ok." Spoke Naruto as he opened the door and exited, all while making sure to give Rias a small grin as the door closed behind him.

"Well… Tomorrow will be a bit interesting…" Muttered Rias as she went back towards the documents in the once again quiet room.

 **Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, I think it's time for bed as I got school tomorrow, yay me... Either way, I think I need some sleep regardless as I kinda pulled an all-nighter the day before…. Yeah, not very smart. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys and girls later.**

 **Shosen jutsu: Mystical palm technique: The mystical palm technique allows the user to, with careful chakra control, speed up someone's natural recovery rate exponentially by super charging ones cells to go through Mitosis at a faster than normal rate. This technique can also be used on both internal and external injuries.**

 **Rank: A**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, new chapter here… So yeah… Enjoy**

 **1: Is the blue dragon Asia's dragon or something else?**

 **A: It is not Asia's dragon at all. Some already know who it was, so yeah, good job with that.**

 **2: Is the blue dragon Tiamat?**

 **A: Yep. The whole "western blue dragon" kinda gave it away.**

 **3: Will Naruto be a saint?**

 **A: Because it isn't completely the original Naruto, but a Naruto who had two somewhat different views on life, with the majority being the same, Naruto would be of a somewhat 80% saint. Because, can you honestly view Naruto as the type to seek revenge? For me not really, even though I do read a few dark Naruto fictions once in a while.**

 **4: Is Tiamat, the blue dragon, going to be one of Naruto's familiars?**

 **A: Wait and see….**

 **5: Sennin isn't a rank.**

 **A: Your right. Sennin isn't a rank, but a title given to those who are A. wise B. Powerful or C. have a high level of standing. However, sage, which is just sennin, is also given to those who master or learn, as jiraiya only got the sub-par sage mode from the toads. Basically, the reason I had sennin as a rank, is because it represents sage mode. And to be honest, I would rather have sennin as a rank over anbu. It just sounds better you know.**

 **6: How can someone prove that Naruto is a devil if he doesn't have the energy or even wings?**

 **A: Well, we are talking about a stupidly strong dragon king here… So….**

 **7: What about those who were stronger than a kage rank? I.E Madara, Hagoromo and Kaguya?**

 **A: Well, I already have what I'm going to call the rank that is after kage, but since I feel like having a bit of fun. Whoever can guess the most probable rank title is the reviews will get a shout out from me…. I know it isn't much of a reward, but… Ya know…. Why not…**

 **8: Will Naruto be involved in a typical teenage type of fashion? E.g. spur of the moment?**

 **A: That…. Can be up to you all. Because if I do indeed do it, I don't want people calling for my head if I have Naruto and Tamari have a little student-teacher thing and then drop it after a bit of interaction, I don't want people to get on my case about it. So really, if you guys and girls do want that to happen… Just review it and I'll take a look at it. However, I won't give a promise that I will do it, and if I do, I will not have Naruto do it while he is dating Rias or Akeno, or especially both.**

 **9: Will Naruto gain more blood lines?**

 **A: … No…. I think I have given Naruto enough "bloodlines" as it is. However, I don't think the term "bloodlines" can be used for the gifts Naruto has currently. They are somewhat similar, but not completely bloodlines.**

 **10: Can I make Naruto a hyperbolic time chamber for Naruto with fuinjutsu?**

 **A: Foxsky, I will say that you do have some great ideas, but I cannot have Naruto "OP" to fast…. As shown during the majority of the story (I hope) so no. While I could have Naruto become that good in fuinjutsu, I will not have Naruto make something that will directly op him as that.**

 **11: Isn't Raikiri and chidori the same?**

 **A: Somewhat. Raikiri was created from chidori by basically adding more chakra to it. So Raikiri is an S-rank and Chidori is an A-rank.**

 **And that's it with the questions. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

"Wow… Ask a girl for lunch or something for the first time and get a little message saying "sorry, but it seems you have to tell me about yourself at another time. I need you to come to the clubroom ASAP, from Rias" man that sucks! And I had my clones write a good little speech and some answers to some question's she might have asked…. Dammit! I could have been training." Muttered Naruto dejectedly as walked with a slightly slouch towards Rias's clubroom, foregoing using the shunshin as he really couldn't be bothered.

Waking up in the morning, Naruto had been prepared to spend the day with Rias. He had set up a little plan to take Rias around the city and everything! Hell, he sent most of his clones to set it up!

Then he wakes up, stretches, and goes to the kitchen to make some breakfast. And on his kitchen table, was a small little note with a chibi Rias on it with a computer error symbol placed right above her head.

Seeing that, he had initially thought that it was just a warning or something.

Nope! It was a letter from Rias talking about how something had come up and she needed him to come to the clubroom.

And thus, we find one Naruto Uzumaki trudging along through the forest ground as he neared his clubroom.

Looking up slightly from his slouched position, Naruto found the sight of the front entrance of the previous kuoh academy building before releasing a small depressed sigh before walking up to the large doors.

Opening them wide, Naruto walked in quietly before walking up the numerous stairs that led up towards the main clubroom on the top floor.

However, around the midway point, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" _To…"_ began Naruto.

"Slow!" Shouted Naruto as he stood in front of Issei and gripping one end of a long staff. Glaring towards the person who held the staff, Naruto watched as the blue haired woman held an expression of shock, before she attempted to attack him as well.

Seeing this, Naruto grinned a bit before disappearing, only reappearing slightly besides her head before sending a snapping kick to the woman's head, sending her across the room with a thud.

Landing on the ground, Naruto turned his head slightly towards Issei before sending a thumbs up.

"Yo. Issei, she didn't hurt ya did she?" Asked Naruto with a grin, only growing by the second as Issei stared at him in shock, along with the rest of the occupants of the room.

Not a second later did he feel a presence behind him, however, unlike the other presence, it didn't seem as if this one was aiming to attack.

So giving the benefit of the doubt, Naruto turned his head slightly and came upon the sight of a white haired woman dressed in what appeared to be a French maid attire.

Blinking slightly, Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"Yo… Am I interrupting anything?" Asked Naruto, only watching as the woman sent a small glare towards him.

"What are you doing here human?" Asked the woman with a narrowed gaze, something that raised Naruto's eyebrow at.

"I got a message from Rias saying that lunch was cancelled and i needed come here today." Replied Naruto before turning his head slightly towards Rias, who seemed to be in slight shock.

"Hey Rias! Can you get this really weird lady off me? I'm kinda confused what's going here." Shouted Naruto, only getting a small chuckle from Akeno, who, was grinning at him slightly.

Not a second later Naruto felt the white haired woman's right hand gripping his neck tightly with a narrowed glare now fully on display.

"Such a human like yourself doesn't need to concern themselves with personal activities." Spoke the woman, only to widen her eyes as Naruto gripped her wrist before putting a small bit of pressure on her wrist.

"Lady, you have 3 seconds to let go of my throat. I had a bad morning…. Your three seconds start now…." Muttered Naruto with a small glare.

All was silent within the room, all shocked at the turn of events.

However, before anything could happen, Rias decided to speak.

"Grayfia. Naruto here is a member of my peerage. Naruto, let go of Grayfia." Spoke Rias, watching as Naruto released Grayfia's wrist with a small sigh before turning his head to a blond haired man who had been glaring at him from the moment he had entered the room.

However, before Naruto could open his mouth, the blond haired man decided to open his mouth.

"Now Rias. It seems to me that you only collect junk after junk. Because of this, I will allow you a ten day grace period if you decide that you want a rating game to settle our… dispute over our marriage. Do you accept?" Asked the man in a snarky tone, his grin only irritating Naruto.

Reason being he could only imagine Sasuke's face in place of the blond man's face…

Stupid teme…

"I accept! I will never marry you Riser!" Shouted Rias with a glare. However, it only seemed to make the other blond widen his smirk before him and, what appears to be his peerage, disappeared within an orange summoning seal. And with a screech that sounded like a few children crying, they disappeared.

Turning his head once more towards Rias, Naruto couldn't help but tilt his head slightly.

"Um…. So…. What's going on?"

 **(Hill)**

" _Ten whole days of training…. SWEET! I can finally finish the fuinjutsu and kekkai books! Yes! Finally I can reach the rank of sennin…. I think…. No wait… Nope, completely forgot which one I need to level up…. Oh wait… My sharingan… Its only level three… Dammit!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he felt a small tear drop down his face as he imagined the rank sennin being held just in front of his face.

Looking towards the sky, Naruto could only hold a fist up towards the clouds.

" _Screw you! Bastard!"_

Not even a moment later after his thoughts did he feel someone tugging his orange coloured tee-shirt. Tilting his head slightly, Naruto came upon the sight of Koneko looking at him with a bland pair of eyes.

"Naruto-sempai… Where's your backpack?" Asked Koneko, only now noticing that Naruto had been trekking up the mountain Rias's clan owned without a backpack which held his possessions.

Seeing Koneko holding a curious expression upon her face, which he probably thought that Koneko was doing it accidentally, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he pulled out a small scroll out of his back pocket and hold it in front of him.

"Using my chakra and some specific kanji, I can use a skill called "fuinjutsu." Basically, fuinjutsu is created through the use of pushing chakra into kanji which are then placed in a specific order to create a technique. An example would be I guess this sealing scroll. All that is required for a basic sealing scroll is 1. Chakra 2. The kanji for stasis, dimension, limit, weight and unlimited. So, the rules for the scroll are; dimension put into stasis with the limit of weight being unlimited. So, whatever I place inside of this scroll will be put into a form of stasis, which is then frozen in place. Another benefit is that I can carry unlimited amounts of weight within this single scroll. Cool huh?" Replied Naruto with a small grin, enjoying the slight awe Koneko released from her usual blank expression.

Grinning, Naruto raised a hand up towards Koneko's head before rubbing the small white haired girls head affectionately.

"Do you want me to also seal your bag? I tried asking you before but you were a bit out of it. Something the matter?" Asked Naruto in a soft tone, only watching as the small first year stared up at him slightly.

"Y-yes please. I would like it a lot if you could seal my bag… And no… There is nothing wrong." Muttered Koneko as she looked away from Naruto, only to purr slightly as Naruto began to dig his finger into her hair softly.

Mentally squealing at the sound Koneko gave, Naruto shook his head before sending the Girl a small soft smile.

"Ok…. But if there is anything bothering you just tell me ok. I am a good listener…. When it doesn't involve learning anything from class…" Muttered Naruto towards the end, gaining a small giggle from the usually blank faced girl as she placed her large bag on the floor, only to watch in awe as Naruto placed his scroll besides the large bag before it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Giving the girl a small rub once more, Naruto began to send his eyes all around the mountain, vaguely aware that he felt something around him in the air, however, he just couldn't put his tongue on where he felt this kind of way before.

Snapping his attention back towards his fellow group, Naruto couldn't help but send his eyes to and from each member. Reason being…. He was bored….

Hey! Don't judge! You find something to do when you are climbing up a mountain with barely anything to do!

It wasn't long before Naruto managed to gain a small bit of information on how everyone was doing not even a few moments later.

Rias seemed to be focused and determined while also slightly worried, most probably about her apparent battle with her fiancée.

Kiba however seemed to be relaxed as he talked with Koneko at a decent pace, it seemed the whole walking thing didn't get on either's nerves as they chatted happily from their positon.

Issei and Asia however… Box seemed to be exhausted and were nearing dropping point. The only reason that hasn't happened yet was because it seemed that Asia healed Issei's body as he carried a large, call giant, sized backpack.

However, the one that caught his attention the most… Was Akeno…

He didn't know why… But Akeno seemed upset. Not in her outwards appearance, her inner appearance.

How could he tell? Well when you gain the memories of you past life along with a slight understanding, you could tell when the person had some sort of "mask" over themselves to hide their own problems within the world from others.

It was because of this he went up towards Akeno and begin to talk to her.

 **And done with the small chapter, don't worry, the next one will be very large as I will be talking about 1. Naruto's training for the ten days, 2. The Rias vs Riser peerage battle and maybe the after effects of the ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. See you guys and girls later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo. New chapter here so enjoy!**

 **1: Does Naruto have negative sensing?**

 **A: A limited version of it. Since he doesn't have Kurama, he can't sense negative emotions that far away unlike before.**

 **And that is it for questions…. I am really disappointed at that dattebayo…. Anyway, it seems that no one has gotten the final rank right, something which actually shocked me as I thought everyone would know what it was. I guess I can give you all a hint to help. All my ranks give something. And that is your hint. Anyway, I did enjoy the reviews just to let you all know. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Also, I would like to mention that Anbu is a rank, just only an unofficial rank given by the hokage.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **(Day 1)**

"Ok… 10 days… Ten days till the fight… I got this…" Muttered Naruto while glancing towards the book held within his hand.

 **Chakra control: High Sennin**

 **Chakra amount: High Sennin**

 **Body overall: High Jonin**

 **Strength: High Jonin**

 **Speed: Mid Sennin**

 **Stamina: High Sennin**

 **Endurance: High Jonin**

 **Experience: Low Jonin**

 **Taijutsu: High Jonin**

 **Ninjutsu: Low Sennin**

 **Genjutsu: Mid Jonin**

 **Kenjutsu: Mid Jonin**

 **Bukijutsu: Low Jonin**

 **Medical Ninjutsu: Mid jonin**

 **Kekkai Ninjutsu: Low Jonin**

 **Fuinjutsu: jonin**

 **Level 1: Pass**

 **Level 2: Pass**

 **Level 3: Pass**

 **Level 4: Pass**

 **Level 5: Pass**

 **Level 6: Pass**

 **Nature transformation: Mid Sennin**

 **wind nature transformation: High Sennin**

 **water nature transformation: High Jonin**

 **earth nature transformation: Low Jonin**

 **Fire nature transformation: Mid Jonin**

 **Lightning nature transformation: Mid Sennin**

 **Doujutsu: Jonin**

 **-Sharingan: Jonin**

 **Genin: Single Comma: Pass**

 **Chunin: Duo Comma: Pass**

 **Jonin: Tri Comma: Pass**

 **Sennin: In progress**

 **Kage: In Progress**

 **Rank: Jonin Level ninja. Proceed to next level.**

Poof…..

….

…

"…. No… Way…." Muttered Naruto as he stared down towards the new stacks of books and scrolls.

However, what shocked him wasn't the books, but what was neatly rested on top of them.

Moving his hands down slowly, Naruto couldn't help but gingerly rub his fingers over the material before grabbing it gently and lifting it up.

What is in his grasp you say? Oh nothing much…

Just his haori which he got from the two old toads.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at his red and black haori which didn't look older than a day from when he first originally gained the right to wear it. Spinning it around slightly, Naruto couldn't help mumble the words written upon it as if he was possessed.

"….sage of mount myoboku… Fukasaku-jiji… Shima-baa-chan…." Muttered Naruto as he closed his eyes, sadness and joy rushing through him as he brought the haori to his chest.

"Well if I'll be…. It's been a while Naruto-chan." Chuckled a voice towards his left.

Widening his eyes, Naruto tilted his head slightly and could only stare in shock at the scene that came upon him. There, the size of a small trash bin… Was Fukasaku himself, sitting there with his almighty stick as if he hadn't aged at all.

"Fuka-Fukasaku-jiji?! H-how!" Shouted Naruto as he turned himself to face the old toad, only to shut his eyes in pain as he felt the similar feeling of wood smack his head.

"Ouch! That hurt you dam toad!" Shouted Naruto as he opened his eyes and glared towards the now grinning toad.

"Good. That's what you get for calling me old." Replied the green old toad with a small gleam within his eyes.

However, it wasn't a few moments later that he removed the cheerful expression that he held and replaced it for a serious one.

"Naruto-chan. My time is short. I see that you have become stronger than I could have ever imagined from what I can see…. However, because of this, the training will only get harder and harder as you progress. And like before, it is time for you to pass a test… That test… Is to re-learn senjutsu and become a sage." Spoke Fukasaku with a serious tone, only to feel himself twitch at the expression of excitement rushing over Naruto's face at the mention of senjutsu.

Grinning, Naruto couldn't help but lift the small toad up and bounce around in joy.

"Yatta! I'm going to learn senjutsu! I'm going to learn senjutsu! I'm going t- Ouch!" Shouted Naruto as he dropped the small toad as he raised his hands to clutch the now swelling lump on his head.

"Pick me up again and I will hit you Naruto-chan." Spoke Fukasaku before grinning at the glare Naruto sent him before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Naruto-chan… I am only a chakra construct that is being strengthened by senjutsu energy… I won't be able to help you if I dispel ok." Muttered Fukasaku before pointing his senjutsu stick towards Naruto, who, had begun to stare towards the toad with a serious expression.

" _Finally"_ Thought the Toad before closing his eyes to think. It wasn't long however, before he opened his eyes before giving Naruto a smile.

"We have 7 Days Naruto. 7 Days before this body disperse… And you are left on your own once more. During that period of time, I will drill you into regaining your skill within senjutsu as a promise I had given to someone… I would have done it anyway but the man gave me a chance to see you once more Naruto-chan. So I will, to the best of my ability, help you move forwards with your training. I know that this is sudden and all… But you have come so far and I want to help you reach the end of the journey you have gained through the scroll…. So if you have anywhere to be right now Naruto-chan. I would advise you to let them know that you will not be here, where here is, for the next week. You understand Naruto-chan?" Asked Fukasaku, only watching as Naruto grinned before pointing towards himself.

"Well you defiantly popped up at a good time then Fukasaku-jiji! I was on a little training trip when I opened the scroll. So I will just send a few clones to let everyone know that I won't be around for the week… But jiji…" Muttered Naruto towards the end as he closed his eyes and hardened his expression as he sat still for a moment before opening his eyelids to show two blue orbs with a serious expression residing within them.

"I will not stop all my training just to learn Senjutsu. I can't just focus on one thing and forget the others…. That's why, even if you disagree with me, I will be implementing the kage bunshin technique to train alongside me with large numbers. I hope that will be ok with you." Spoke Naruto, voicing out his opinion within the matter.

Truth be told, he was kind of freaking out slightly at what the old toad would say, however to his joy, and relief, the old toad simply nodded his head with a smile before once again changing the happy expression to a serious one.

"That is fine Naruto-chan. However, time is of the essence. I would like to start you senjutsu training now. I do admit however, being within a mountain range from what I can see is a very suitable choice and position to train. The nature chakra within the mountains is somewhat stronger than other place's other than Mount myoboku. This should help immensely with your senjutsu training." Muttered the small toad before hopping away in a seemingly random direction, something that made Naruto raise an eyebrow before shrugging and following the small toad while creating some kage bunshin to tell Rias and the rest of the peerage he was going away for a week to have some private training.

 **(With Rias and her peerage)**

"You're what?" Asked Rias as she stared towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow as she listened to him.

Scratching his head slightly, the clone couldn't help but release a small sheepish chuckle.

"I-I said that I wanted to do some private training over by the mountains there and I should be back in a week." Replied Naruto once more, only watching with a small bit of sweat drop trailing from his forehead as Rias stared into his blue eyes with her own greenish blue ones.

"No. I may have been wanting to protect you till this point, but it is time for us to begin your training. Even if it's just so that you can support others. Got that?" Asked Rias in a demanding tone, only making the blond clone, who was up to this point sweating at Rias's demeanour, suddenly take a 180 degree change in expression as he hardened his eyes as he stared down Rias's own.

"It wasn't a request Rias. I was just giving you an update of what I was going to be doing for the next week. So while I thank you for "protecting" me, I have been training myself in different things which could benefit you in your little what's it called? Ratings game? So I would appreciate it if you can give me some trust here while I go and train myself." Replied Naruto, only getting another glare from Rias for a few moments before she released a sigh.

"Fine Naruto. Seven days you have to yourself. After the seven days I expect you back here to train for the last two days with us before listening to some strategies we will try implement on the final day. Understand Naruto? Don't break my trust and faith in you to hold your word." Finished Rias as she turned around and began to walk away from Naruto with the rest of her peerage following.

It was easy to identify that Rias seemed to either be angry or upset at his choice, however, his decision would benefit both her and himself. Her as in he would have an ace in the hole and him because it would bring him closer to getting all his memories back.

However, before the clone could leave and dispel himself. The clone couldn't help but shiver slightly when he felt a hand caress his cheek softly.

"Ara Ara Don't worry about Rias-buchou Naruto-kun. I'm sure she's just stressed… Good luck with your training ok. I hope to see some improvement when you get back… Maybe even a spar between the two of us." Voiced out Akeno as she moved her hand across Naruto's cheek before giving a small smile as she took her hand away and began to follow along with the rest of Rias's peerage.

However, just before she left hearing range, she managed to hear Naruto mutter a quick "Sure" before walking away, bringing an even larger smile upon her face as she walked.

 **(With Naruto and Fukasaku)**

"This should be high enough my boy. Now. Onto the training!" Shouted the short green toad, only making the blond snicker for a moment before nodding.

For the past hour and a bit, the two had been climbing higher and higher up the mountain where they would be both secluded from others, and have a decent feel of the nature energy that ran through the area.

Jumping onto a somewhat high tree branch, the old toad looked down towards Naruto before giving a large smirk.

"Are you ready my boy? To become a sage once more?" Asked Fukasaku with his smirk in place, only growing wider as Naruto simply gave his own smirk.

"I was born to." Came Naruto's reply, something that made the toad smile before nodding.

"Very well then Naruto-chan. First create the clones you wanted to train in other subjects. Then we shall begin." Replied the toad with a serious expression now marrying his face as he looked down from the tree branch towards Naruto, who had simply nodded before raising his hands together into a cross shape.

" **Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

POOOOOOOOOFFFFF

Not a moment later did the clearing Fukasaku and Naruto arrived on became flooded with clones to which totalled up to around to two hundred living breathing kage bunshin clones.

Seeing this, Naruto gave a large satisfied smirk before throwing his newest collections of scrolls towards the clones.

"OK! I want twenty clones on the following subjects. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Medical ninjutsu and Kekkai jutsu. I then want ten clones on the following. Fuinjutsu level 7, fire, water, earth, wind and lightning release manipulation training. That is all. Good luck Me's!" Shouted Naruto, getting a salute from the clones before they broke off into their own groups.

Giving Fukasaku a nod, the two of them travelled deeper into the mountain top where they decided to train so that they could have their own section to train while the clones had the other clearing.

Placing themselves down, Fukasaku looked at Naruto once more before relaxing his body.

"Do you remember the process of sage training?" Asked the toad, only getting a shake of the hand from Naruto.

"Pieces of it. I remember how it feels and all, just not the complete process of drawing in nature energy." Replied Naruto, getting a nod from the old toad.

"Well at least that is useful. Because you know what the energy feels like, it should be easier for you both draw it in and infuse it with your chakra… Ok then… Seems to me that we won't even need the full seven days it will take me to disperse. Which means… We can also teach you the Toad kata if you're fast enough." Muttered Fukasaku, once again sparking the excitement hidden within Naruto's blue orbs as began to stare at the small toad intently, somewhat scaring Fukasaku from the intensity of the stare Naruto was giving him.

"Well let's get on it Fukasaku-jiji! What's the first stage?!" Asked Naruto with urgency easily found within his tone. Something that made the toad grin at.

Seeing this opportunity to prank Naruto. Fukasaku couldn't help but grin as he spoke in a strict wise tone.

"To begin mastering sage mode Naruto-chan… You must first…. Learn to sit!" Shouted Fukasaku as he pointed his anti-nature energy stick into the sky.

Naruto could only stare towards the toad with a blank expression as everything went dead quiet. Even the crickets themselves could only stare at the toad as if he was an idiot.

"….I have to learn how to sit…"

 **(Day 2)**

" _Breath in… Breathe out… Don't think… Just feel…"_

That was the thoughts running through Naruto's head as he practiced the sitting still technique Fukasaku had trained him in.

Because of his past memories, it only took a few hours for Naruto to actually master the sitting still technique as his body "remembered" how to actually preform the technique, although it didn't feel natural enough for Naruto's taste. And as such, he set out to make the sitting technique feel as natural as breathing to his body.

When Naruto thought about it however, he began to notice something with the amount of nature chakra he would gain and at what speed he would collect the energy each time he attempted to access sage mode.

He noticed that every time he used sage mode. It got better. Not by a lot, but a bit better each time. His original time from his memories was what appeared to be seven minutes before he activated sage mode. However, as he went through the events of the kage meeting, the controlling of Kurama's chakra and all, up to the point where Kurama was gathering nature energy for him, he realised that each and every time he attempted to go into sage mode… He got into the mode faster and with a longer lasting effect.

When the thought came to him, Naruto went to make a mental time line going from when he originally learned sage mode all the way towards the fourth shinobi war. And when he reviewed the mind map… He realised that the original seven minutes it took him had been cut down to five minutes before Kurama took over.

What did that mean exactly? Simple.

The more you practice gathering and mixing nature energy with your body, the more attuned you are with it, allowing you to both harness the energy faster, along with lengthening out the time before it runs out.

So Naruto's plan was simple. Truly master Sennin modo's steps before continuing onto the next. Sure that would take time but since he was only basically regaining his past memories and experience from his views, he could feel as if he already knew how to draw in the energy without a problem. However, one glaring fact that struck Naruto was his chakra amount. While it was very large, it wasn't like his old chakra amount where it literally towered over others.

And because of the difference in chakra amounts, Naruto had to basically juggle and guess what amount of nature energy he could collect before turning into a toad statue. Lucky for him however…

"Pay attention Naruto-chan! One bad move and you could become a statue remember!" Shouted a green toad as he jumped and smacked clone after clone over the head with his stick, only giving time for some clones to create even more clones to gather nature chakra for him as he made the whole sitting thing natural for him.

But what was next scared Naruto. It was something that he dreaded for once he completed his current training.

What training would make Naruto whimper and cry in fear? Simple…

The standing up version of gathering nature energy…. Oh the joy he will experience from it.

"Naruto-chan! Focus!" Shouted the stubborn old toad once more, only making the blond twitch slightly before blinking as an idea struck him.

Standing up from his training, Naruto turned towards Fukasaku and activated his sharingan, somewhat shocking the old toad as he stared up towards the cursed eyes of the Uchiha clan.

However, before the old toad could open his mouth, Naruto seemed to beat him to the punch line.

"Hey Fukasaku-jiji…. Couldn't I copy how exactly you stand still and manage you chakra while gathering nature energy? While I know I can copy you to perfection, I am sure I could get a better understanding from your form. What do you say Fukasaku-jiji?" Asked Naruto, his sharingan spinning slowly as he began to think of multiple theories of how to extend his sennin modo.

But before he could go too far into his thoughts, the old toad decided to give it a go with a nod of acceptance.

"Very well Naruto-chan. We shall give it a go. Tell me when you are ready and I shall sit still." Replied Fukasaku, taking off his little cloak so that Naruto could see how his body was acting when sitting still.

Giving a thumbs up, Naruto watched as Fukasaku's body became lax and relaxed, while also frozen.

However, because of the sharingan, Naruto was able to notice how the body literally became a part of the world. How did the sharingan show this?

It showed him by allowing him to see Fukasaku's chakra points and how he manipulated his chakra around his body as he continuously collected chakra from each of his chakra points before mixing a foreign substance within himself.

Not a few minutes later did Naruto gain all he knowledge he needed to boost his own training speed.

"Thanks Fukasaku-jiji. You were defiantly a big help with my training." Replied Naruto as he turned away from Fukasaku and his clones before working once again on perfecting his sitting technique.

For a while it was all silent for the next hour as the two trained. Well, Naruto train and Fukasaku smacking his clones over the head when needed.

However, the silence was soon broken by Naruto as he shut his eyes and sat still.

"Fukasaku-jiji…. Do you remember how everyone's doing now-a-days? You know. After the…. What was it… the thing with this white haired man with three eyes I think?" Asked Naruto as he rose a single hand up to scratch his scalp in deep thought, only getting a small chuckle from the toad.

"Yes I remember what they were like after the event you faced… I have to say kiddo, you left a very large scar when you died… Just about everyone felt the impact of your death hard you know. But thankfully they used your death as a foundation to create true peace you know. It's quite the honour if you think about it… But then again… We all still felt the impact of you not being there… Especially your friends… And yes… That also includes Sasuke." Chuckled the old toad towards the end as he saw the smirk planted upon Naruto's face at the mention of Sasuke.

"It took everyone a while to get over your death, but they didn't let you be forgotten. Oh no, there was no way anyone could forget you if you had a large statue of yourself sitting on top of the hokage monument. I even heard that academy classes now a days have a separate spot in their history course that is dedicated towards you and you past struggles." Muttered Fukasaku as he looked up slightly towards the sky.

"However, one person did lose a bit of themselves at your death. And that was Hinata Hyuga, however, she game back from it later on. Even had a single child who she named, guess what, Naruto in honour of the man who had given her the strength to get through her hardships and battles…. I have to say Naruto-chan… You will always leave a mark somewhere in whatever place you are in…. Jiraiya would be proud wouldn't he?" Asked Fukasaku metaphorically as he looked up towards the sky before waking another clone that was gaining too much nature energy.

Unknown to Fukasaku, Naruto could only give a sad smile as he thought back on the people he remembered.

"Yea… I just seem to leave an impression everywhere…" Muttered Naruto shyly as he felt his body become one with nature once more.

"Naruto-chan! You're eyes!" Shouted Fukasaku as he turned towards the original Naruto as he heard the boy mumble. However, when he did so….

Naruto could only hold an expression of peace over his face as he felt the nature chakra of the world flow through him at a slow smooth pace. Hearing Fukasaku's voice seemed to slightly draw him out of his inner thoughts as he slowly began to open his eyes, showing the toad like bar over an orange coloured iris with orange make up like shading created around the top corner of his eyes.

"Sennin Modo!" Shouted Naruto as he gazed out towards Fukasaku, who only held an expression of joy as he popped the final clones and hopped on over towards Naruto.

"Naruto-chan… Two days… You have become a sage in only two days… It's amazing... I am sure Jiraiya-boy and Shima would be as much ecstatic as I am from you're achievement here." Spoke Fukasaku, landing just in front of the newest sage of mount myoboku with pride once more.

Looking down towards the toad, Naruto couldn't help but scratch his head with a large toothy smile planted upon his face as he gave a small embarrassed chuckle.

However, the chuckle died down a few moments later as Naruto lifted his head up to stare towards the spiky point of the mountain top with a narrowed gaze.

"While I have gotten sage mode in two days. It's only through the combined efforts of my clones, my memories and my sharingan that I was able to grasp the training so quickly. It doesn't however mean I take the short cut and not complete the training even if I reached the end before mastering all the steps. So let's finish the training with the stone slabs on the mountain tip." Muttered Naruto with a grin on his face as he created two stone slabs from the ground using pure Earth release manipulation.

Seeing this, Fukasaku could only shake his head with a grin before grabbing a slab Naruto had created. Giving the boy a nod, the two of them jumped up to the peak of the mountain and placed themselves and their slabs on the dead centre point.

"Well Naru-chan… Let the training begin."

 **(Day 3)**

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

….

….

"W-well done Naruto-chan…. Seems you also learned the kata for the toad style senjutsu taijutsu in a matter of hours…. You have truly passed all my expectations…." Spoke Fukasaku, his grin stretching his face as he stared towards the blond boy who could single handily match his own sage mode with his own. Of course there was a time limit for Naruto's sage mode, but bit by bit it was getting longer.

Naruto could only huff with a grin planted on his face as he laid down on the ground on his chest.

"Hehe… Well they mustn't have been very high then… I was expecting myself to do it all a day ya know…. So what's next Fukasaku-jiji?" Asked Naruto as he pushed himself off soft grass before looking up towards the toad sitting up on a tree branch.

However, he knew something was wrong when he saw a sad smile on the toads face.

Giving the blond one last smile, the toad could only release a sigh.

"Well Naru-chan… There isn't anything else I can help or teach you in with senjutsu…. Reason one being that you have completed our method of gaining sage mode… And two because it seems our spar and constant sage mode activation has depleted my reserves… I suppose in a minute or two I shall disperse." Replied Fukasaku as he looked down towards the shocked expression that had appeared upon Naruto's face at the revelation of the next few minutes.

However, before Naruto could open his mouth, Fukasaku held out a single toad hand before giving a wide smile towards Naruto.

"Naruto-chan… This chakra body cannot regain chakra whether it be rest, nature energy or even another person placing their own chakra into me. Yes I know that you tried to lengthen my time here so don't even think that your chakra weakened my own ok. Either way, I want to leave you with something. A few messages from some important people of yours. So here. Remember to keep getting stronger Naruto. I hope to see you once more ok. Preferably not too soon however." Chuckled the Toad as he pulled out a scroll from his little cloak and threw it towards Naruto, who, simply caught it within his right hand.

Looking away from the scroll and back to Fukasaku, Naruto couldn't help but shed a tear as the toad was slowly becoming ghost like, which only brought another memory through his head.

"… _I have faith in you…"_

" _T-tou-san…"_ Thought Naruto as he looked towards the now dispersed Fukasaku with a pair of twin tears trailing down his face.

Raising his right hand, Naruto couldn't help but give a small sad chuckle before opening the scroll, however, when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes.

Pictures. There were pictures of everyone. There were pictures of everyone he knew, met and bonded with! There was even Zabuza and Haku in there!

"Wow…." Was the only thing Naruto could have muttered, his shock completely visible as he looked through the photo's that held pictures of him with everyone. However, at the bottom of the scroll in tiny kanji wrote "place in album book".

Once he read that he did so. Unsealing his family album that his jiji had given him when he unlocked genin rank, Naruto spent the remainder of an hour simply looking through the photo's laughing and crying as the memories flew through his head. However, even with all the photo's he had gained, it was nowhere near enough to fill the album. A good maybe third of it sure, but the rest? Nope.

Closing the book shut, Naruto couldn't help but release a sigh as he re-sealed the album on his wrist and lay down against the forest floor.

" _I got four days not including the rest of this one to train in whatever I like… And with sage mode I can also boost my chakra amount so I can summon more clones than usual, but it will leave me a bit drained… But I guess I could always learn fuinjutsu as I regain my chakra… Maybe the clones actually finished the book already… Now that I think about it…. I think I gave them more chakra from the way I sent my chakra out in pulse's so they could all still be training… Yea… I got a few days before I have to go back to Rias's group so I should milk the situation and go all out in training. I'm sure my healing will help me recover fast enough by the end of it…. Yea… Ok I got my plan now… Let's get to it!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally, revving himself up as he began to collect nature chakra from his laid down position.

Not even four minutes later did he snap his eyes open to show his once blue eyes now orange with a toad like bar for a pupil surrounded by orange pigmentation around his eyes.

Pushing himself off the ground, Naruto moved his hands into a cross sign once more before pouring his senjutsu enhanced chakra into the hand seal.

" **Senpo: Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

POOF!

 **(Day 4)**

" _What to do, what to do… My sage mode could use a bit more training, even after a full day of training I could only lower it by twenty seconds…. At least the length is increasing at a higher rate… My clones don't need my help for all the subjects, well, unless it's to refill their numbers of fifty for each subject…. Maybe I could do some physical training… Yeah! I could also ask the fuinjutsu clones to place a few weight seals on me… Gravity and resistance seals would be better but I haven't gotten to the level of where I can create them… Stupid high level books… No… Weight seals will be enough for now… Or I could just get the weight seals on me and travel down the mountain and see what Rias and the gang are up to… Yeah I'm getting bored up here and I guess I could always just super charge my clones so that they last another day up here. I mean, I did finish the two fuinjutsu books already and all, thank you sharingan, and I have caught up in the medical and kekkai books… And I'm sure the elemental manipulation group will finish their tasks soon anyway… Yeah, ok, super charging clones is the option I am choosing,"_ With that thought, Naruto pushed himself off the tree stump he was laying against before giving a mental command for all his clones to come towards him.

Not a few moments later was Naruto surrounded by what appeared to be eight hundred and fifty clones, each ready to continue training the moment their "boss" let them go back to their own training.

Seeing his clones all there, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the sheer amount he had created. Sure he couldn't have created them without nature chakra within his system, but he still had created them in the first place. It also made him wonder how no one noticed his chakra control problem back when he was thirteen and in the now dubbed "shinobi world".

Seriously, he created more clones when he battled Mizuki! How the hell did everyone not notice his crappy control over his godlike chakra reserves?

Shaking his head from the thoughts, Naruto coughed into his hand before placing his hands into a prayer like fashion.

"Ok. I have decided since I really don't need to be here anymore since my original purpose has been fulfilled, I have decided to return to where Rias and the rest of the peerage are and hang out with them for the remained of the ten week grace period. But that doesn't mean I am going to release you from your duties. No. I am going to be super charging you guys so that you will be able to train for another whole day in the chosen subjects. And before I leave and forget, I want the fuinjutsu group to firstly place some weight seals on me along with seal their books along with the medical and kekkai groups books and place them into the original book as I want to take my equipment with me back down the mountain. Also, the medical group and kekkai group will now join in on elemental manipulation." Spoke Naruto, getting a series of nods from his clones before sending out chakra as a large pulse, reenergizing his clones to super charged status.

It wasn't even thirty minutes later Naruto found himself struggling down the mountain with over 500 kilograms of weight weighing down on his body.

Now, normally 500 kilograms would out right kill someone. But if you have 1. Chakra to support and strengthen your body 2. A strong form of healing/regeneration and 3. A devil strengthened body, you are sure to be able to hold yourself under all the weight…

SNAP!

"FUCK! My leg!"

…. With some…. Minor difficulties… Yeah let's call it that…

"Stupid weight. Stupid Mountain. Stupid gravity." Muttered Naruto with a glare towards the path ahead of him as he trudged along it.

"I swear. Once I get used to this weight… I will burn the fuinjutsu clones over a fire for over charging the amount of chakra they sent into the seal…. And I am sooooo going to burn them for "accidently" forgetting to have a seal command that lets you lower the weight. But noooo it's either on and gets heavier with the more chakra put into it, or completely off… fucking clones…" Muttered Naruto with his jaw clenched as he felt another one of his bones heal from another crack.

Sure he knew what benefits he would get from this little stunt his clones had don't to him. A very sudden, and large, boost in speed, strength and even durability since his body would be strengthening each and every second due to the strain, but it doesn't mean that he wasn't pissed.

Releasing a sigh, Naruto could already feel his body strengthening itself to accommodate all the extra weight on his body before looking down the mountain once more and coming upon the sight of a mansion. Seeing this, naruto could only whistle as he increased his speed slightly to get towards the extremely large home.

"…Finally…" Muttered out Naruto, his expression of joy however soon disappeared when another bone of his cracked and then re-healed.

"…That's going to take a while to get used to…" Chuckled Naruto slightly as he began to send a stream of condensed chakra into specific points in his body, boosting his already chakra strengthened regeneration and healing to a higher point.

However, it seemed that fate was not going to give Naruto any rest today.

"Well look who I have found-Nya!"

"…. Fuck you God…."

 **And that is it for the chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I have been taking a break from writing… not in the way that I am stopping I mean in the way as in I wrote a few chapters for another story of mine and I spent the weekend playing Xbox. Either way, I hope you guys and girls enjoyed the chapter and I hope that it has satisfied the craving I had given you all last chapter. Anyway, I shall see you all at a later date see ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry for the break I had. If you read Naruto the path of a hero you would find out why I did take the break… It was because I was lazy… also, just a question from myself… How would you all feel about a crossover between Naruto and the anime/manga prison school? I personally would think it would be hilarious, but I want to see what you all think. Anyway onto the story Dattebayo!**

 **1: Did Kuroka meet Naruto before?**

 **A: Yes she did, earlier on in the story, I think maybe chapter's 7-11.**

 **2: Will Fukasaku tell everyone in the elemental nations about Naruto?**

 **A: No, reason being that there will be in no way, shape, or form of other people from the elemental nations appearing in this story, well, apart from Naruto of course.**

 **3: Will Kurama make an appearance?**

 **A: …. Somewhat….**

 **4: What are the status's for the bijuu?**

 **A: That… Will be told later on. Sorry, it's kind of a spoiler and if I give a hint I am sure you smart girls and boys will figure it out.**

 **5: When is Naruto going to gain the mangekyou sharingan?**

 **A: It will defiantly appear in the Riser arc. So just wait a little bit more.**

 **6: Will Naruto gain an eternal mangekyou?**

 **A: Wait and see.**

 **7: Isn't it just Asura's chakra being reincarnated? Not the person?**

 **A: I personally think that Naruto's chakra would be stronger than Asura's as 1. He was the jinchuuriki of every bijuu for a bit, still has their chakra in him, and 2. He had the yang half of hagoromo's chakra lingering through his body. So for the benefit of the story, Naruto became the lingering chakra that is reincarnated.**

 **8: How long has it been since Naruto's death in the shinobi dimension?**

 **A: I would say…. That the newer generation would be there, so Sadara and all. So give or take 10-20 years.**

 **9: Will Naruto gain the hiraishin scroll or re-create it?**

 **A: Definitely the jutsu's too cool to not have. But he will have his own separate variant of it, sort of like how tobirama's and Minato's is different from each other. That sort of thing.**

 **10: Sharingan cannot see chakra pathways.**

 **A: Yes I know that. What I had Naruto do was look at Fukasaku's body with his sharingan so he can mimic the way his body was, then, using the memories and feelings he got from them, re-learned his sage mode. The sharingan was to just see how Fukasaku held his body and all. Also, the sharingan can see chakra, just not to the point of the byakugan and actual chakra points.**

 **11: Is the final rank related to the bijuu?**

 **A: Sadly no, however, because someone has mentioned the general idea of the rank name, I am going to tell you all it after the questions.**

 **12: I thought you said chapters would be longer!**

 **A: ….. Is 6000 words not long for you guys? I understand some people make like 10k+ chapters, but that's over either 1-3 weeks. And for me to do 6000 words is literally 6 hours. 1 hour for me = 1000 words for me. And that is with no breaks in-between. So sorry if you think that 6000 words are not enough, but I do try and make an effort here.**

 **Anyway, like I mentioned in the question's section above, someone has gotten a very close guess as to what the final hidden rank is. And seeing as how I kinda want to get people hyped for the moment where Naruto achieve the rank…. The rank title is called…. Rikudou! Or in English terms, six paths. Yes that's right, six paths is the final rank, and I guess you all know what that entitles right…. Rikudou sennin modo! Get hyped for that everyone, I have a few things that I want to give to Naruto when he reaches the rank.**

 **Oh yea, the person who got the closes to the rank name was First Guy. Good job getting the closest to the rank name!**

 **Now without further ado…**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

"Look who I found-Nya!" Shouted a voice childishly, only making the twitch Naruto had on his face grow slightly as he narrowed his eyes in concentration as he attempted to find the owner of the voice.

It wasn't even a few seconds did he pick up a faint sound of what appeared to be feet, or in this case, sandals meeting tree branch.

Using that as a base, Naruto quickly twisted his body towards the direction, only to widen his eyes as he felt something crack…

…. Another rib…..

" _Shit. I have to get out of here! I can't fight like this!"_ Screamed Naruto internally, his eyes showing his frustration as his body healed itself as the sound of sandal hitting branch rang throughout the clearing.

"Hey! Hey! Do you happen to know where a very large amount of senjutsu went?!" Asked the voice, only furthering Naruto's irritation as his chakra reserves were depleting as his body healed and strengthened.

However, before Naruto could do anything, he suddenly felt himself being pushed forward, something that made his face turn into a pale white as the earth met his face, his body unresponsive as he felt someone sit on top of his back.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto could only gaze up towards the happily grinning face of the amber eyed woman he met a while ago.

Dammit he couldn't move with the seals damaging his body!

The woman however seemed to enlarge her grin as she rubbed her ass on his back, only getting a small blush from Naruto as he tried to turn his face away from the woman, only for her to grab his cheek and turn it back towards her.

With a slight squint cause from her grin, the cat girl opened her mouth.

"Hey! Nice to see you again! And what's this? Senjutsu residue?! Ohhhhh it just makes me feel sooooo warm and cosy!" Moaned the woman as she changed her position from a sitting one to one where she was laying against Naruto's back with her face rubbing the back of Naruto's blond spiky hair.

Now Naruto, no matter how much he hated the situation, not being able to move and all, could only blush like a tomato as he felt the woman squirm on his back and moan into his ear.

" _S-Shit! I-I have to get away or at least in a fighting condition! Dammit seals!"_ Shouted Naruto internally once more as he felt some of his blood begin to flow down south, only making Naruto's eyes widen in fear. Reason being for that?

The woman would probably smell his arous-

"Oh is someone getting aroused? My! What a cheeky and naughty boy you are! It just makes me want to smother you-Nya!" Cooed the woman as she bit Naruto's left ear, managing to puncture it slightly as a bit of blood began to flow from his ear and down onto the woman's tongue.

Naruto could only wince slightly as he felt the woman lapping his blood from his ear, only managing to gain him another memory of another blood sucker from his time in konoha.

Shutting his eyes, Naruto could only run through the scenario he had found himself in once more over his head.

He was unable to move, even if he shunshined away he would still be on his face with 500kg on his body.

His chakra was steadily depleting as he sent chakra into his body to increase his healing rate.

His body was fracturing every fucking second.

He had a sexy cat woman spread on his back and he couldn't even do anything dammit!

With those thoughts in mind, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small sigh… Before an imaginary lightbulb appeared over head as he widened his eyes.

Medical ninjutsu. Instead of simply feeding his chakra regularly, why not increase the healing rate to a higher point? If he was to use medical ninjutsu chakra to make his normal healing rate even more potent…. He could fight! Sure he wouldn't be able to use any jutsu as his body would be healing itself and all, but he could still fight!

Gritting his teeth slightly, Naruto stopped feeding his body his chakra, only to mentally scream as he felt almost all his bones crack from the weight without some sort of cushion. However, the pain soon faded away as the green glow of medical ninjutsu flowed through his body, making almost every injury heal within seconds of a fracture/break.

However, before he could do anything else, Naruto suddenly felt a hand slip into his pants.

"Ohhhhh! I don't know what you're doing… But it feels sooooo gooood!" Moaned the woman, only making the blond grin slightly as he began to clench his fists before pushing his body into a roll, sending the woman, who had her hand flung out of his pants, beneath him before he jumped away from the woman, who only stood up with a pout.

"Hey! That was mean you know! Now you will tell me why you have the scent of senjutsu energy around you-Nya!" Shouted the woman as she got into a fighting stance, something that Naruto also did so.

However, feeling the situation come onto him once more, Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the cat-like woman once more.

"Who are you?" Replied Naruto, his voice becoming more serious as the seconds flew by between the two as they stared towards each other, however, before Kuroka could answer, she suddenly widened her eyes as she felt a fist collide with her face. Sending his spiralling away as she attempted to land on her feet.

However, It was for naught as Naruto caught the woman's ankle and threw her across the clearing, suprising the woman as she smashed through tree after tree, all while hiding a wince for each tree she went through.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman spun mid-air and landed against a tree with her feet on the base of it.

And with a mighty push, the woman was sent propelling back towards the direction she originally came from, only to come upon the sight of a now empty clearing.

Narrowing her eyes, Kuroka could only grin evilly as she pulled a piece of cloth out from between her breasts before opening a portal back towards her base.

"I can't wait for round three blondie-kun…" Muttered the woman with a grin as she disappeared within the portal, leaving the now slightly damaged clearing all alone once more.

 **(With Naruto)**

"Shit…. If I hadn't of ran I would have been screwed… What's worse is I don't know if I would be literally screwed or figuratively… No time for that now… Time… Time to just regain my chakra…. I'll let my body do the rest…." Muttered Naruto, his head slightly droopy as he laid against a base of a tree, his normally slightly tan skin now being similar to a ghost as he felt his chakra slowly begin to regenerate after the risky stunt he had pulled of using medical chakra to boost his regular healing rate.

Resting his head against the tree base, Naruto couldn't help but look up towards the clouds as he lightly gave out a sigh of relief.

"Ok… So Naruto Uzumaki can keep up with black haired cat girl… When restricted with 500kg and low on chakra… sweet…." Muttered Naruto, his mouth slowly turning into a grin as his eyes slowly closed for a few moments, once again opening when he felt a sudden jump in his chakra regen.

However, it wasn't much of an importance as he pushed himself off the ground before walking towards the direction of the mansion sitting upon the cliff face.

 **(Hour later)**

"Well… I'm finally here I guess…" Muttered Naruto as he strolled through the front entrance of the building, only to widen his eyes at how well the building looked.

"Well… Rias's family sure to set the standards in accommodation don't them?" Asked Naruto towards himself as he silently chuckled, only to tilt snap his head slightly towards the right, watching as a small black rod like beam flew past his head before disappearing as it flew past.

"Who are you?" Asked a voice behind him. Seeing as how the person behind him would probably shoot at him again, which was really not the best of time to do, Naruto simply put his hands up in a surrendering motion as he slowly began to turn around to face his attacker.

"I am the pawn of- Rias? When did you change your eye colour and hair? Did you get a haircut as well?" Asked Naruto as he lowered his hands down back towards his sides before walking around the brown haired Rias, something which seemed to shock the other woman as she watched Naruto walk around her with a hand towards his chin silently judging her appearance.

Finishing his little look, Naruto walked away from the woman slightly before giving a thumbs up.

"You look pretty good Rias, but I would recommend keeping the red hair, it was the best part of you ya know… unless you just un-dyed your hair or something…" Spoke Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, making a small smile appear on the woman's face as she gave him a small giggle.

"I think you may have me confused with my daughter young man. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Venelena Gremory, Rias-chan's mother. How do you know her?" Asked the woman with a slight tilt of her head, only making Naruto scratch his head in confusion.

"Rias's…. Mother…. Holy shit…" Muttered Naruto as he stared into Venelena's eyes with a hint of shock, something that only made the woman giggle into her hand as Naruto began to slowly snap out of his shock before holding his hand out towards the woman, who, seemed to glare at it.

Not noticing the glare towards his still held out hand, Naruto began to introduce himself.

"Hi! My name Is Naruto Uzumaki. The dud pawn piece of Rias Gremory… Nice to meet you Venelena-san." Chirped Naruto happily as he closed his eyes with a grin, not seeing the darkening expression growing on the woman's face as she stood there.

Seeing as how he hadn't heard a word from the woman, Naruto opened his eyes and flinched when he now noticed the extremely pissed off and irritated look sitting upon the woman's face.

Looking towards the woman's eyes and following the direction, Naruto could only come towards the sight of his hand, still out and waiting for a shake.

Seeing as how the woman probably didn't want to shake, Naruto removed his hand from its position before placing it within his pocket, only getting a more intense version of the evil look from the woman in front of him.

"…Have you no class…" Asked the woman in an ominous tone, only making a sparking tingle appear on at the base of Naruto's neck and spine.

However, the tingle began to grow in size as the woman began to walk slowly towards him with a dead expression within her eyes.

"…I will ask again…. Have you no class…." Replied the woman, only getting a nervous wince from Naruto as he tugged the colour of his jacket beneath his sage cloak.

"U-u-um n-no… I-I was n-never t-t-taught a-a-anything about cla-class… I-I am a-a-an o-orphan." Replied Naruto with a small expression of fear appearing on his face as he spoke. However, like a switch had been flipped, Naruto watched as the woman changed her evil expression to one of a sad smile nod slight understanding nod.

"Oh. I see… Forgive me for my anger, I had thought that you would at least know how to properly greet the family head of your king." Spoke Venelena as she rubbed the back of her head shyly, only getting a sweat drop from Naruto.

Which then froze as the woman looked towards him with a serious expression.

"Has Rias not taught you how to act like a gentle men?" Asked the woman, her once ominous voice returning in full force as she spoke.

Not wanting to die at the moment, Naruto simply nodded his head and released a sigh as the woman reached up to rub her forehead all while releasing a sigh.

"I thought I taught her to make sure her peerage was well mannered… Seems to me that I must do it for her… Maybe this is the reason why she sent you towards my personal holiday mansion." Muttered the woman as she looked towards Naruto, who, simply blinked.

"Did you say your private mansion…?" Asked Naruto, his head slightly tilted as he looked towards the woman, who, simply raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Of course. I must admit it is quite a surprise having a member of my daughter's peerage appear before me, but anything to help my little girl. I mean, after all, you will also have to learn to be a gentlemen when it come's time for the wedding between Rias-chan and Riser-san." Replied Venelena as she turned away from Naruto and began to walk forward further into the mansion, all while indicating Naruto to follow her.

And seeing as how he was still slightly in shock at being in the wrong mansion, Naruto didn't put much effort into disobeying.

….

That was until the whole wedding thing.

Scratching his head slightly as he walked slightly behind Venelena, Naruto coughed into his hand, drawing in the attention of the woman before voicing out.

"Erm… Venelena- "Venelena-sama" "Venelena-sama, what do you mean about Rias's and Riser's wedding? Aren't us peerage member's going to battle each other to determine the outcome?" Asked Naruto, only getting a slight sigh from the woman before she walked through a pair of double doors towards what appeared to be a very large library before sitting down on a sofa, Prompting Naruto to do so as well.

However, before Naruto could sit down on a chair, he felt a small object smacking him over the head. Moving his eyes towards the source, Naruto came upon the sight of Venelena holding a ruler pointed towards him in a menacing *cough cute cough* way.

"Do not sit unless told" Said Venelena as she fiddled around with the ruler within her hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto simply stood there with a sigh before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Venelena-sama, going back to my question. Why do you sound like, or believe, that Riser will emerge victorious? Why not show some support for your daughter who would rather probably jump off a cliff than be wedded to a prick of a Yakitori?" Asked Naruto, only to widen his eyes as he felt the woman sitting down on the couch glare at him with anger.

"I'll have you know that it was I and my husband, along with our eldest child who arranged the wedding between Rias-chan and Riser-san so that the pure-blood devil families will not die. This marriage is for the good of pureblood devil kind. And for a weak devil who does not have an ounce of devil energy within him, I would not recommend indirectly insu-"However, before Venelena could continue, the temperature of the room dropped as the dubbed "brunette ruin princess" froze at a feeling of pure killing intent.

Intent that was coming from the very man she was talking to.

Naruto could only stare at the woman sitting on the couch with a glare. Sure he may not be all that close to Rias, but he was sure as hell not going to let someone else decide her future, even if it's a family member. He had seen enough of that shit within his memories!

However, before he did something stupid, something he internally pat himself on the back for, Naruto dropped his killer intent as he looked directly into the eyes of Rias's mother, who, was still slightly shocked at the potence of the killer intent.

"Why…. Why would you allow your daughter to be wedded off to someone who seems to be a complete prick? I met the bastard for no more than a few minutes and I could tell he was one of those people who would only date a woman for her body and nothing else. How could you allow that to happen?! Did you take in your daughter's feeling within the matter?! Did you!" Shouted Naruto, his memories of similar events happening to others fuelling his rage on the matter, something that shocked the woman before him further as she gazed up towards him.

That was however, before she gripped his throat and teleported both him and her outside to what appeared to be a battle ground.

Throwing the blond across the clearing, the woman narrowed her eyes in anger and rage as she looked towards the man who had accused her of not taking in her daughter's feelings.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?! I WILL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE STRONGEST WOMEN OF THE BAEL AND GREMORY CLAN!" Shouted the woman as she charged towards the now slightly struggling Naruto before lobbing black and red balls of destruction towards her current blond enemy.

Seeing this, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he could feel his reserves nearly, after a good two or so hours of rest, up to seventy five percent capacity. Grinning slightly at that, Naruto began to feed his body medical chakra before narrowing his eyes towards his opponent. Rias's family be dammed! He was sure as hell going to get answers for her reasoning. A real answer dammit!

Dodging the two balls of destruction, not that he knew of them, Naruto dashed towards the famed woman before sending a kick towards her head, which was then swiftly countered by the woman as she gripped his ankle as the attack hit, however, it hadn't stopped her from flying off towards the direction she had been kicked with Naruto in tow as he tried to pry his foot from the woman's grip.

It took a bit of effort to do so, but he managed when he squished a pressure point on the woman's arm, giving him a bit more choice in how he was going to fight as the woman gripped her now useless arm.

However, it seemed as if the injury healed itself within a few moments, probably because of 1. His lack of strength in the actual attack, and 2. The tougher and more durable bodies of devils.

Staring into the woman's eyes, Naruto couldn't help but soften his gaze slightly as he looked into the depths of the purple coloured eyes of Venelena which showed sorrow and regret, along with determination… Oh and hate, hates definitely there.

However, before anything else could happen, Naruto watched as the woman began to pour out her energy to form something that he himself could not withstand to whistle at.

Standing before him, at what appeared to be the height of Kurama, was a black and red coloured warrior princess with her hands by her side with Venelena sitting upon the grown of the head inside of a jewel, similar to how the perfect Susanoo had a gem on the forehead.

Looking up at the avatar, he didn't know what possessed him, might have been instinct, but Naruto could not described what happened next with words. But it was safe to say… He felt complete when he did what he did.

 **(5 Days later)**

Rias Gremory was worried. Well, mainly worried, pissed was somewhere within her emotion's currently as well.

What was the reason for her worrying? Oh, just a blond haired man who had disappeared off the face of the earth as soon as he went for his super-secret "training" trip. Now, normally if one peerage member was missing and she felt a connection, it leaves only two possibilities what had happened. 1. The peerage member went rouge, or 2. They were in a secret location that has prevention ruins to stop people from locating the specific member.

Another way to lose someone's signature is through the person's death.

However, due to the fact that she hadn't gotten the dud piece from her connection, it meant that Naruto himself was fine, however, because of the fact that she couldn't sense him, it only meant that option 2 of the three was what had happened.

And after promising to protect Naruto and failing due to her weakness, that had made Rias anxious, however, there was also a chance that Naruto himself simply walked into a secure area.

Looking towards the arena below her, Rias couldn't help but clench her fists together as she awaited her team to be called fourth for her rating game between herself and Riser phenex.

It wasn't a moment later that the speakers flared to life, however, what she heard was something that shocked her to her core.

"Will the peerage member of Rias Gremory, Naruto Uzumaki, enter the arena to fight for Rias Gremory hand in marriage against Riser phenex of the phenex clan."

…..

…..

"…W-what…" Was the synchronised word muttered throughout the arena, as a massive screen appeared over the battleground showing an image of Naruto Uzumaki, the pawn of Rias Gremory, along with an image of Riser Phenex.

"Rias-buchou! Look!" Shouted Issei as he pointed towards the arena battleground.

Looking into the arena battleground, Rias couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, his red sage cloak fluttering slightly in the light breeze as he stood across from one Riser Phenex with a narrowed glare.

However, before anything could be said or done about the situation, the speaker fluttered back to life one more with a final word.

"FIGHT!"

 **And that is the end. Anyway, I will explain what happened here after the Naruto vs Riser battle. It's an actual part of the story so I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway, its 11pm now and I want to relax a bit before sleeping. See you all later people! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I hope your all excited for this chapter, I sure as hell am. I also noticed that a few of you noticed the little message about me thinking of doing a Naruto x prison school crossover, and I guess you have a point. I would need to have a schedule. So what does that mean exactly? I will attempt to do that story later on while making sure to actually continue my current work as well. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **1: How did Naruto teleport to Venelena?**

 **A: He didn't, he just has a very bad sense of direction at that moment.**

 **2: How strong is Naruto?**

 **A: I guess if you look at it this way; Academy = low devil/fallen/angel, Genin= Low-Mid level devil/fallen/angel, Chunin= Mid-High Devil/fallen/angel, Jonin= High-ultimate Devil/fallen/angel, Sennin= Ultimate-godlike Devil/fallen/angel, Kage= dragon kings, rikudou= Great red and Ophis. However, that doesn't mean that Naruto, with his current rank being jonin, can't exactly fight ultimate or godlike devils/fallen/angels, only he should fight them in the skills that are at that rank. Example could be if he has kage level nature manipulation as a sennin he would be able to fight people kage rank with that skill. But even so, he is currently well up in the food chain.**

 **Anyway, not that the questions are done… Sadly… It's time for the actual story, hope you all enjoy it!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 _(Flash Back)_

" _I… I can't believe it…. I have something from him after all…. Guess he was too stubborn to leave without something from me to remember him by… But then again… The pictures were enough to keep him alive in my heart…. Probably too prideful to admit it so he had left me with something… That bastard…." Muttered Naruto, his face beaming with joy as he looked towards his hands with a grin._

" _That was quite… Interesting Naruto-kun… How did you managed to hide such power from all of us? I am sure with the amount of power you had just shown should have alerted everyone had we not met within this training field and battled." Asked Venelena as she sat next to the blond haired teen with a glass of wine held within her hand as she glanced towards the still awestruck shinobi as he looked towards his unclenched hands._

 _Hearing that, Naruto shook his head with his grin still planted firmly on his face as he looked towards Venelena with an expression of joy._

" _The thing is…. I completely had no clue I had that sort of power flowing through me… However… Now that I know where it resides… I will be sure to use it in dire situations… So I guess… Thanks for bringing me to a point where I just did what was natural for me…." Replied Naruto as he gave the woman a soft smile._

 _Seeing the smile, Venelena couldn't help but give off her own smile as she downed the wine in a single gulp before turning away and looking towards the sun._

 _Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but slowly sink into his chair as he looked up towards the sky with a grin upon his face as the wind flew by._

 _However, it wasn't a few moments later did Naruto remember something important._

 _Closing his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but release a sigh as he tilted his head back a bit more before opening his mouth._

" _You hadn't answered me before… But why had you wedded off your daughter when she herself is completely against the idea? Why did you just wed her off without taking her feelings into account?" Asked Naruto, his voice soft as he relaxed in the suns waves without a worry as he heard some shuffling towards his right before hearing a sigh escape the woman's lips._

" _We devils are creatures of desires. It was me and my family's desires to continue our family and make it stronger to survive. That is why- "That can't be true" Muttered Naruto, cutting off the woman as she sent him an angry gaze, only to come up towards the sight of Naruto staring into her own violate eyes._

" _What do you mean?" Asked Venelena with a soft voice, only gaining a smile from Naruto as he jabbed a thumb towards himself with a grin._

" _If that was true… Then why haven't I felt any of my desires become the centre of my attention? I won't lie and say that I don't have desires of my own, but I will say that I don't feed off my desires to a point that it will affect another person. An example of this would be of a price I am forced to choose currently…. Now before I tell you of my desire, I will have to give you a small bit of backstory. Hope that's ok with you." Asked Naruto as he stared into the violate woman's eyes for a few more seconds, only continuing when she had given him a short nod._

 _Scratching the back of his head, Naruto couldn't help but release an embarrassed sigh._

" _Ok where should I start... I guess I'll start at the beginning… Well… The beginning before I became a devil I guess. Anyway, before I became a devil, I was a normal student, thought to be a delinquent due to my appearance, previously I hadn't even tried to change anyone's views about myself. However… After a certain day I had met and helped a woman by the name of Kiyome, I had gotten hurt and passed out. When I was passed out, I heard a voice talking to me about how if I did something, I would learn about myself… So, when it originally happened, I had thought nothing of it and continued with my day… Until I arrived home and found a scroll that the voice told me about." Muttered Naruto before turning his head towards Venelena to make sure she was keeping up, he was surprised however to find her staring at him with her hands used to keep her head up with an interested look in her eyes, something that made Naruto blink before grinning and continuing his story._

" _At that point I had thought I was going crazy for even thinking about believing what I remembered while I slept. But saying "screw it" I grabbed the scroll. When I did, I began to regain memories, memories of my past life. What's cool about it was that, besides the slight differences between both my current "being" and my previous one… We…I was the exact same with only a few difference's… But as I got stronger and grew with my abilities, more and more of my memories returned… And just a few days ago… I got the memories of how to progress further in one subject… But… The cost of the subject is something I don't even want to fathom about… But without it… I can't regain all my memories… Something I want the most in my life… The price for the desire of my memories…" Muttered Naruto, his voice becoming more silent towards the end as she slowly closed his eyes, something that had confused the woman as she leaned in closer to understand. However, the second she did, she threw her head back in shock as the teen in front of her opened his eyes showing a crimson coloured iris with three black tomoe objects slowly spinning around the pupil._

" _The cost of strengthening these eyes…. Are to kill your best friend or family member… Only the intense emotion of the death of a loved one will activate the next stage of these eyes… Something that I don't, no, not willing to do… Not even for my memories of my past life, something that only brings me tears of joy every time I see them… Even if they are bad memories…" Finished Naruto as he shut his eyes in sadness as he reviewed all his memories, both good and bad thought out his life._

 _However, during his little memory lane sequence, he hadn't noticed the burning and building of chakra within his eyes._

 _However, when he opened them, he could only look towards the shocked face of the woman in front of him._

" _What?" Asked Naruto, still slightly upset as he looked towards the woman who had raised a single hand towards his eyes._

"… _. They changed…" Was the only response Venelena had given him._

 _Naruto could only widen his eyes in shock. There was just no way…._

… _.Unless….._

 _Naruto couldn't help but shut his eyes once more in slight joy._

"… _Bastard…. Seems you accidently gave me two things now…." Quietly thought Naruto through his head as he drew the chakra from his eyes like he had done since gaining his chakra back one more._

 _Grinning slightly, Naruto looked towards the slightly confused woman before giving a small thumbs up towards her._

" _Seems like I'm an exception to the original rule… But I don't think I would have gotten it if I hadn't ever remembered my memories to this kind of point because of you mentioning it…. So I guess I owe you another thank you Venelena-chan." Spoke Naruto as he watched the shock appear on the woman's face before a smile overtook her features._

" _It is no problem Naruto-kun." Replied Venelena with a smile, which then soon turned into an irritated twitch as Naruto pointed towards her with a finger._

" _Now you have no excuse however… So why did you marry Rias off without her own choice in the matter?" Asked Naruto once more, only getting a small glare from the woman before she closed her eyes and gave a small grin._

" _Well if you don't like it then. How about a small bet between us? If I win, you can't bring this matter up anymore, along with having to be a slave to the Gremories, no!_ _My_ _slave for a year, or if you win… You take Riser's place as Rias's husband instead. How about it Naruto-kun? Would you risk being either a husband or a slave for my little Rias-chan? Or would you rather not take the chance? Your choice Naruto-kun." Replied Venelena with a grin, something that got Naruto suspicious as he already knew what his answer was… After a quick question._

" _If I was to agree… Can I drop out of the marriage with Rias?" Asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, however, that soon disappeared as soon as Venelena looked at him with a narrowed glare with demonic energy running around her being._

" _Is my daughter not good enough for you Naruto-kun? Are you telling me that Rias-chan can't hold up to your expectations? Should we have another fight with me now knowing that the man who I had given the pleasure of a chance to "save" my daughter would dismiss a promised marriage for no reason… Well… Should we Naruto-kun?" Asked Venelena with an evil grin now occupying her flawless features… Something that scared Naruto more than he would like to admit._

 _Scratching his head, Naruto let out a small sigh before looking up towards the sky once more._

" _But isn't that just the same thing with Riser? Only replacing me for him? It wouldn't be fair to Rias you know, and besides, the most suitable person for this position currently would be Issei, and Rias seems to have the closes connection with him you know. I even heard that silver haired chick muttered about "Perverted filth Rias? Have you no shame giving your virginity away?" It was quiet…" Naruto however stopped mid-speech. Reason why?_

 _The now silently chuckling woman in front of him._

" _So my little Rias-chan was willing to get rid of her virginity to stop herself from marrying Riser-san… Wait until I get my hands on my little girl about how a lady should act… Yes… I can think of many things to straighten her out…. Kukuku- Oh! Sorry Naruto-kun. You were saying?" Asked the woman in front of him with a small smile, only gaining a small sweat drop from Naruto as he released an awkward laugh before calming himself down._

" _Going back to what I was saying. Wouldn't it just be trading place's would Riser? It still wouldn't be fair and Issei would be better suited for the position, after all, you would have a better chance for Rias to be more accepting of it, the marriage I mean. So shouldn't you be asking Issei if he wants the bet instead?" Asked Naruto, only getting another soft smile from the woman as she closed her eyes…_

… _.Oh shit…._

 _Before Naruto could respond, Venelena gave Naruto a small smile before nodding._

" _I guess your right Naruto-kun. I should ask Issei-san if he would like to face Riser in a battle to determine who Rias should marry. Very well then, I shall goes ask if Issei wants to battle Riser right-" "you are evil incarnated" Muttered Naruto, once again cutting off the woman, however, unlike last time, Venelena didn't glare, only grin evilly as she leaned closer towards Naruto._

" _So what's your answer?" Asked Venelena with a slight tilt of her head, only getting a glare from Naruto as he moved his head forwards slightly._

 _Naruto simply gave out a resigned sigh before giving the woman a smile._

" _You already know my answer… But I swear to you right now… I will get rid of the engagement between both Rias and Riser or Rias and me… Dattebayo."_

(Flash back end)

" _Well… Let's kick things off shall we?"_ Thought Naruto with a narrowed glare as he began to walk towards Riser with his fist clenched as he moved closer towards his opponent, his opponent who simply stared at him with an "I am superior than you" air around him as he stood in place.

It wasn't a few seconds later did Naruto blast off his position and appear right in front of his opponent, shocking the viewers of the match as Naruto spun mid-air and sent a snapping kick towards his opponents head… he really should have gotten more used to his strength from the five day weight training.

Reason why? The sound of a neck snapping was always a bad thing.

Landing on the ground, Naruto widened his eyes as he quickly moved to Riser's prone body, ready to apply some form of medical chakra to hopefully realign the spine and neck.

It was safe to say he was shocked when the man whose neck he snapped yelled and stood up before releasing a pair of flame like wings, possibly gained from his clan's bloodline if he was to guess.

However, as Naruto was commenting his thoughts, he widened his eyes in shock as the man in front of him summoned a pair of flame balls within his hands, each the size of a regular basketball which he then sent propelling towards him.

Narrowing his eyes at the apparent detail a simply neck snap wouldn't put his opponent down, Naruto quickly twisted his body out of the way of the fireballs before dashing towards the man once more with chakra flowing through his body as he sent a knee towards his opponents stomach, sending the older blond slightly in the air before following his knee up with a quick spin, sending his heel into the unprotected ribs of Riser, something that made the crowd widen their eyes as they watched the unknown pawn of Rias Gremory send the heir of the Phenex's propelling through the air and across the clearing.

Landing in a crouch, Naruto sent his eyes up towards the arena stand, instantly catching Rias's own pair before giving a grin and a thumbs up. However, because of this, he hadn't seen the fireball engulf him in flames.

…..

….

Silence rang throughout the clearing as they watched the supposedly winning man disintegrate from the blast of flames.

Up in the VIP section, Venelena could only widen her eyes in complete shock as she looked towards the spot Naruto once occupied.

"…Was I wrong…" Muttered Venelena as she watched the heir of Phenex's start to manically laugh as he walked over towards where the ashes of Naruto were to supposedly be.

Rias and her peerage were also in shock, however, Rias had already seen the outcome. No matter how much it hurt her, she had already predicted the outcome to come towards Naruto's death.

After all…. He was only a dud…

Back towards the arena, the voice of Riser phenex carried all across the clearing as he mocked the challenge he was given in place of the Ratings game between himself and Rias.

Chuckling towards himself, Riser couldn't help but grin as he stood where Naruto once stood with an expression of glee on his face before turning his head towards Rias's peerage with a sneer.

"You see this Rias! This is what shall happen to your peerage if they don't listen to Riser Phenex! You understand me Rias!" Shouted Riser, only widening his grin as he saw the shocked and frightened look come across Rias, Akeno, Asia's and Issei's face.

However, when he reached Koneko's and Kiba's faces, he could only narrow his eyes as he saw the grin firmly planted onto their faces.

Turning completely towards them, Riser crossed his arms with his sneer once again taking its place upon his face as he stared towards the two.

"What are you exactly smiling about?! Did you see what I did to that pathetic pawn!? If you so much as sneeze in my direction once me and Rias are wed, I shall kill you on the spot! Do you-" "Ever shut up?" Asked a voice behind him.

Narrowing his eyes, Riser turned his body around, only widening them in shock, along with the rest of the audience as they finally took notice of the blond haired man sitting on top of rubble as he rested his jaw on his palm as he looked towards Riser with a bored expression.

"What is this! I killed you! I Riser Phenex have disintegrated you!" Shouted Riser, his voice becoming louder by the seconds, only gaining a bored look from Naruto as he picked his ear with his pinkie finger.

"Well I am sitting here. You must suck then." Replied Naruto as he pushed himself off his sitting spot before stretching his neck and back.

"Ok, so what I got from my clone smashing you was 1. You have no hand to hand combat and 2. All you can do is become flashy and shoot fireballs… Wow… I really can't believe a high-class being such as yourself can't even be proficient in anything but your birthed abilities… Well… Guess I get the pleasure of smashing your body all around the arena here and then breaking you a few minutes later… But I do have to ask…" Muttered Naruto loud enough to catch everyone's attention as he closed his eyes in mock boredom.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, showing a red coloured iris with what seemed to be three tomoe like comma's spinning around his pupil ever so slowly as he looked towards the Phenex hair, his appearance appearing within Naruto's eyes slightly as he stared down Riser.

"…. Can the mighty Phenex recover from having his mental state ripped apart?" Asked Naruto with a grin before disappearing with the wind.

Not a second later did Riser widen his eyes as he spat out a glob of blood before feeling the loss of his right arm, although he knew that it already healed, it still hurt having a body part ripped off his body, not that he would say it.

However, just as he got his bearings down, Riser could only tilt his head slightly enough only to come face to face with his dismembered arm before it slapped him across the face and sent him across the clearing with little to no effort on Naruto's part.

Smashing against the floor, Riser quickly stood up, only to once again be sent flying as Naruto appeared and socked him with a right hook, sending the heir off to glide in mid-air, however, the trip hadn't ended when Riser fell.

No, Naruto re-appeared and gave a kick to the man's head, sending him high into the sky where Naruto one again met him with a heel drop. Sending the Phenex member spiralling down towards the ground with a crater impact forming around the downed body.

Dropping down from the sky, Naruto began to bring his legs into his chest before springing forward at a fast pace, only enhancing his speed though the use of futon chakra coursing around his body.

However, it seemed that he underestimated Riser's healing ability as the man was able to dodge him before impact, however, he wasn't quick enough for him when he quickly shot his legs out and pushed himself towards Riser once more, only this time sending a flying knee to the man's gut before twisting himself and using his hands to keep him up in a handstand before sending one of his legs to kick the man in the throat, once again propelling him up towards the sky.

However, unlike last time, Riser shot his flaming wings out once more before flying up. Making sure to keep his distance from Naruto, who, was preparing to jump, however, he widened his eyes as Riser began to shoot hundreds upon hundreds fireballs from his wings and hands, causing Naruto to quickly move across the field, dodging each and every fireball Riser sent.

However, he was unlucky enough to get caught in one of the attacks, which managed to strike his leg, causing him to be caught in another wave of fireballs.

Over a minute later did Riser stop, the arena was silent as they were staring with open mouths towards the match they had witnessed. However, as soon as the dust settled from Riser's fireball massacre, the prone body of Naruto Uzumaki was easily spottable, his red sage haori now only rags as it laid on Naruto's body.

Just as Riser was going to announce his victory, along with Naruto's death, Naruto seemed to chuckle as he pushed himself up, his now nearly nude body, the only parts that survived the attack being his pants, which now were three quarters, along with the upper half of his sage haori still handing on Naruto's shoulders.

Riser couldn't help but grin as he looked upon the heavily burnt face of Naruto Uzumaki. The deformity of his face just brought another smirk upon his face as his eyes trailed Naruto's injured state.

But the real topping was the loss of Naruto's right arm, which was now a stump from the lower shoulder down.

Just as Riser was going to open his mouth, the sound of a shout rang throughout the clearing.

"NARUTO! PLEASE GIVE UP! SAVE YOURSELF!" Shouted Rias, tears now falling down her eyes as she looked towards her most defiantly deformed pawn… Who simply tilted his head slightly towards her with a thumbs up and a grin, something that actually disturbed others as they couldn't believe that he would smile after being that burnt?

However, what he said next caused everyone within the stadium to widen their eyes in shock.

"Don't worry Rias! Riser-teme isn't the only one with a healing factor!" Shouted Naruto, watching everyone's face's with a grin as he felt the skin of his body began to heal right before everyone's eyes, only shocking the crowd at the speed his healing was.

Not even ten seconds after announcing that, Naruto's body was completely healed, along with is stump of an arm.

Turning his attention away from the crowd and back towards his new arm, Naruto could only release a sigh of relief as he didn't know if his arm could completely heal as he never had a dismemberment of a limb before.

" _Ok! Check off dismemberment off the list of the things I can heal from!"_ Thought Naruto with a sarcastic grin on his face as his red sharingan eyes trailed along his new arm as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Feels a bit lighter… But just as good…" Muttered Naruto as he moved his new limb around a bit before lifting his head towards the shocked Riser with a grin.

"Ok my experiment is over. I'm going to put you on your ass ok? Nothing personal, but there is also going to be a poll shoved up your ass in the next few seconds. K" Spoke Naruto as he travelled his own sharingan eyes towards Riser's before sending the man into his own personal nightmares.

" **Magen: Narakumi no jutsu"** Muttered Naruto as he stared towards Riser.

Within the space of a second, Riser's eyes became diluted before clone of Naruto appeared behind the man with a long piece of bamboo wood.

And like mentioned by the original, the clone sped towards Riser's motionless body.

" **Konoha Ultimate Technique: 10000 Years of Death!"** Shouted Naruto's clone as he rammed the bamboo stick straight through Riser's ass all the way up through his throat before dispelling.

However, Naruto wasn't finished there as he looked towards the still motionless Riser with a grin on his face.

Walking towards Riser's Frozen body, Naruto raised a single hand to his lips before spewing out Katon chakra out onto Riser, effectively setting him alight with orange and red flames before walking a few metre's back before turning towards the arena occupants.

Giving a grin and a thumbs up, Naruto unsealed a chef's hat and apron.

"Anyone want yakitori! I'll sell you a slice for 40 ryo!" Shouted Naruto with an eye smile, only gaining a twitch from Rias, however, it wasn't a second later did every devil there begin to chuckle before dropping to the floor and laughing themselves to tears, something that Naruto basked in as he re-sealed his chef equipment and walked towards the exit.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Announced the speaker before falling silent once more.

However, just as Naruto thought he was in the clear….

The sound of slow clapping was heard from someone in the VIP area, that person happened to be Venelena Gremory now holding an evil smirk, something that Naruto began to hate as he looked up towards the woman.

"Well done Uzumaki-san. As promised, you will now be the newest husband for my daughter. I would like to congratulate you on behalf of my family… I am also sad to say that the Gremories and Phenex's will not be able to become a sole clan. My sincere apologies Lady Phenex, Lord Phenex." Spoke Venelena out loud, getting an "it is how it is" from the lord and lady of the Phenex's of the clan.

Turning her entire attention back towards Naruto, who, was seemingly attempting to escape, the lady of the house sent her husband a grin before opening her mouth once more.

"The Wedding between Naruto Uzumaki and Rias Gremory will commence in one week from now. I hope you all attend such a night. Thank you for attending. That is all." Finished Venelena as she sent Naruto an even grin and stare specifically before turning around and returning towards her husband, who, was sheepishly grinning and chuckling as both he and his wife disappeared in a summoning circle.

Back towards where Naruto was, Naruto could only clench his teeth in irritation before snapping his fingers, activating his self-repairing seals to fix his clothes and release Riser from his Genjutsu encased nightmare before walking up the steps towards Where Rias and the rest of the peerage were at.

However, just as Naruto got towards the group, he came upon the sight of a stunned Rias and the rest of the peerage, including both Koneko and Kiba as they looked towards him.

Giving a small tilt, Naruto could only stare at the group blankly.

"What?"

 **And that is all there is to it. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you all later. But first off.**

 **Magen: Narakumi no jutsu: Demonic Illusion: hell viewing technique – when the caster captures their target within the genjutsu, the genjutsu forces the opponent to face their worst nightmare. Because of this, the genjutsu is incredibly strong and distracting. Although D-rank, the genjutsu is fearsome to those who have not experienced it previously.**

 **Konoha Ultimate Technique: 10000 years of death – the user shoves up a chakra enhanced poll up someone's ass. This is a technique created from the original "Konoha secret taijutsu technique: 1000 years of death" Known by Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. (I know this isn't really a technique, I just added it to be somewhat funny)**

 **And now I am finished. I shall see you all later. Night.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! NarutoNega is back with a brand new chapter, hope you all enjoy. Peace!**

 **1: How does Naruto lose an arm from a fireball?**

 **A: He doesn't necessarily lose it from the attack, but the explosion that is caused after the attack collides, and when you add into the fact that hundreds of fireballs struck his general area, he could have lost a lot more than only a simple arm.**

 **2: Will I explain anything about the flashback with Venelena?**

 **A: … Na… It will get you all thinking you know, besides, I'll address what actually happened within the story later on.**

 **3: Will he, Naruto, be getting married?**

 **A: See and find out.**

 **4: Why can Naruto never keep any secrets?**

 **A: Well, if you think about it. How many people in the human world would believe in what Naruto could do without calling him an alien or something? Besides, Naruto was going to explain his power's to Rias before the riser meeting thing so what's wrong with him talking to Rias's mother?**

 **5: How big are my chapters in terms of length?**

 **A: I guess my usual chapter length for this story is around 3900-7800, with 6000+ being a once in a while thing. While 3900-4500 is the most common.**

 **6: How did the fireballs actually strike Naruto if he's you know… Naruto?**

 **A: There have been many, and I mean MANY instances in the Naruto universe where a jonin or kage have been caught off guard by the most stupid things and have gotten injured. So while Naruto is very strong at this point, he can get hurt by chance as well. Ever heard of the saying "Man makes plan, god laughs at him." Basically that, even if Naruto had all the "tools" for his plan, something can always happen that could ruin that plan.**

 **7: What was the point of the flashback?! It was useless!**

 **A: …. I had gotten writers block and didn't know how to start, so I decided a flashback could get the story going while also HINTING at what Naruto may have gotten along with his new Mangekyou sharingan. So while the flashback didn't directly tell or show you anything, it does hint towards it.**

 **8: Isn't the healing factor exaggerated?**

 **A: Actually, I had thought that too for a moment, but then I re-watched the whole Riser vs Rias battle, and in the battle you can easily see that Rias literally destroys Rias's arms and they heal within a second or two, so while Naruto's healing factor, which I buffed up with the use of medical chakra might be slightly exaggerated, or not if you know what I am on about ; D, he would still recover and heal at an intense rate. I also mentioned that Naruto's healing factor will be determined by the wounds Naruto sustains. Example if his arm is destroyed, his body will heal that area where his arm now stops as quickly as possible, then you add in the medical chakra Naruto creates to juice his body up even further, among other things, and then voila! You get a new arm within a few seconds. There was also Tsunade's seal that literally made it so if you got decapitated you could survive, as long as the seal had chakra… But you would lose a few years of your life for it.**

 **9: The ranking system.**

 **A: Now I know that the ranking system would not completely work out, but what I meant was that those CONSIDERED that rank would be the rank Naruto could battle, so for instance I think Rias would, at most, be a mid-rank devil along with Riser, simply because of family abilities while Rias's cousin Sairaorg Bael would be considered a higher high rank Devil. That's what I mean by rank. Hope that helps.**

 **10: Couldn't Naruto defeat everyone with genjutsu?**

 **A: Nope. I did think I mentioned that his genjutsu's can be broken with pure power, which goes the same with Naruto and devil/fallen/angel/youkai illusions, he just has to overpower the illusion to break free. And because of this, if Naruto was to place a genjutsu on an opponent, the opponent, if they notice they are in an illusion, can break free if they got the strength, but don't forget, the stronger Naruto is… The harder it is for them.**

 **Also, before I forget. Normally, the jutsu's I place will be in their Japanese name tag, E.g. Katon and all, but if I make a jutsu it will be in English, example being the super 1000 years of death version I made on the previous chapter. Just saying.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

"What?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head as he looked upon his fellow peerage members and king, who were just staring at him in complete and utter shock.

"H-h-how… How did you do that..." Muttered Rias in her shocked state as she stared towards the man who single handily defeated Riser Phenex, someone who hadn't been defeated unless he wanted to lose.

So how… How did Naruto defeat Riser so easily?

Raising an eyebrow in with a joyful expression, Naruto simply crossed his arms and huffed away from Rias as he began to speak in a babyish tone, something that managed to snap the shocked state of Rias's peerage as they instantly got twitch marks from the sound.

"It wasn't my fault I didn't get to tell you ya know! I was going to tell you on our lunch thing but then Riser popped up and you had to cancel… So yeah… Surprise!" Shouted Naruto with an eye smile as he gave a cheesy thumbs up towards Rias, who, simply stared at him with a bland expression as she took in what she had heard.

Shaking her head and deciding to find out more later on, she decided to ask her second question.

"Naruto…. Why did you ask my mother… For my hand in marriage?" Asked Rias in a quiet tone as she turned her head slightly as she sent a single eye towards him from her position.

" _Cute"_ Naruto internally thought before reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

"To give you more time to find out how to get rid of it of course… Well, that's my intention your mother however… She is one weird lady… But she defiantly got good tastes in wine and all." Mumbled Naruto towards the end as he looked up towards the arena celling as he remembered all the different wines he and Venelena had tried during his short stay.

However, because of his current thoughts, he hadn't seen Rias's face once more revert to an expression of pure shock as she heard his answer.

When she was waiting for an explanation, all she could think of was along the lines of "I would be better than Riser" or "So I can become a lord".

Sure her thoughts were slightly evil, but hey! She was a devil remember, and she was expecting the worst, including ones that had her being raped, even if they were unlikely.

But when she heard that it was to extend her time… Something inside broke as she grabbed onto the blond haired teen and began to cry on him.

Now, this was not only awkward for Naruto, but for the entire peerage as they could only helplessly stare towards their king who was crying onto the blonds black school jacket.

This went on for over a few minutes with Naruto only softly rubbing Rias's head as he looked away in awkwardness as he could feel his jacket being to soak, sure that was mean and all, but have you ever wore a wet shirt/jacket when you were dry? It's weird as hell Dattebayo!

"…. Thank you Naruto…." Mumbled Rias as she moved her head from its current position on Naruto's chest and looked up towards him slightly, only getting a toothy grin in return before it shrank into a regular one.

"It's no problem Rias. I'll do anything for my friends." Returned Naruto as he stepped back a bit as Rias got off him, much to Issei's relief from what Naruto could tell, before turning his attention towards the rest of the peerage with a smile.

"So… I'm guessing you all have questions go shoot." Spoke Naruto as he crossed his arms and looked at the group with a soft smile, something that seemed to relax them as they slowly began to ask questions, Rias leading them.

"How did you get so strong Naruto? I know for a fact I didn't feel any devil magic being used during your battle. So your body must be really strong from training, or you were enhancing yourself with other means. So how exactly did you do it?" Asked Rias her head slightly tilted as she looked toward Naruto, who, could only widen his grin as he unhooked his arms and jabbed a thumb into his chest.

"That's an easy on. Koneko already knows this, but I use what's called "Chakra" to compensate for my… Lack… of devil energy. However, unlike Koneko-chan's chakra, mine is composed of both spiritual energy and physical energy, which can be used to both empower my body to increase it to superhuman/ super devil levels, or I can use it to create attacks, such as clones, elemental attacks or even teleportation… But that's a bit far from my reach currently I guess… Oh! I can also heal myself at an even faster rate than what I normally do with a more refined chakra which is called "medical chakra", Which is basically chakra that is refined over and over with precise control which can be used to then heal either my own body or someone else's. Another thing I can use is illusions, which can be either really effective, or really weak. But still, great fun to use. Riser-teme was stuck in one until moments ago after all… Anyway, next question." Replied Naruto as he then looked over to Koneko, who, began to stare at him with a narrowed gaze.

"…. Senjutsu…. Why do you have that nature sent around you…" Muttered Koneko angrily as she stepped towards him with her fist by her side.

This also seemed to draw the attention of other fellow devils who had been around the area as they widened their eyes at the news.

If this devil could use senjutsu… He could be stronger than Kuroka, the SS-rank devil/nekomata hybrid!

Naruto seemed to pick this up however, but didn't really care at what they thought of him. He was only being honest with his fellow peerage members.

"… So… You noticed…. Good job Koneko-chan. That was why I was away for the ten days, I was learning senjutsu, which, I was hoping to use against Riser, however, he wasn't all that strong so I didn't see the point in using it." Replied Naruto, only catching Koneko's fist as she attempted to smash his face in with tears trailing down her eyes.

"HOW! WHY! WHY DID YOU LEARN SENJUTSU! EVERYONE WHO HAS BECAME EVIL! INCLUDING NEE-CHAN!" Screamed Koneko as she attempted to strike Naruto once more, however, it didn't work as Naruto simply pulled her in through the hand he had captured into a tight, but comfortable, hug as he softly stroked Koneko's hair, only quieting the girl down as she wrapped her small arms around Naruto's neck as he held her gently.

"Koneko-chan… Senjutsu isn't evil at all… Senjutsu is the power the planet lends you after becoming one with it… There is no way the world could hate those who wish for its help in times of crisis." Mumbled Naruto into Koneko's ear, however, Koneko couldn't help but try to prove Naruto wrong about senjutsu.

Moving her head away from Naruto's shoulder, Koneko stared defiantly towards Naruto's blue eyes with her own hazel coloured eyes.

"Senjutsu takes in all the worlds hate! Why can't you see that! Everyone who learns senjutsu will scum to hatred and evil!" Screamed Koneko as she glared into Naruto's eyes, only getting a small chuckle from Naruto as he closed his eyes for a moment.

And when he opened them, what originally was clear blue eyes became orange, toad like, eyes with orange mascara appearing around his eyes.

"Koneko-chan… Tell me… can you find any hatred within my energy right now." Asked Naruto with a soft smile as he looked into Koneko's disbelieving eyes.

"No… No… You're joking… Y-you can't be…. There… There's just no way there isn't… Why is it different for you!" Shouted Koneko as she moved her head to cry upon Naruto's shoulder once more, only getting a soft smile from Naruto as he rubbed the little girls back.

Seems to him that he was going to have to dry his jacket with Katon chakra by the end of his little moment with Koneko.

"Why… Why did nee-chan fail…" Was all Koneko could ask as she cried like a child who found out that their family deserted them for no real reason.

Naruto simply began to send his nature energy into Koneko, allowing the little girl to feel the peace that is gained from the world's life force and energy.

It only took a few seconds before the small girl calmed down as she removed her head from Naruto's shoulders and looked back towards him with a soft, teary expression.

"Naruto-sempai… If… If you ever meet nee-chan… Please… Please help her…" Mumbled Koneko as looked into the now blue eyes of Naruto once more, who only gave a small nod towards the young girl.

"Sure Koneko-chan. I'll help your sister if I ever get to meet her ok… What's her name though?" Asked Naruto as he set the small girl down onto the ground, much to her displeasure, as she looked up towards him once more.

"Kuroka…" Replied Koneko, gaining a nod from Naruto as he rubbed the little girls head.

"Ok… If I find any other woman named Kuroka, I will be sure to help her out with her senjutsu ok. Maybe I can even help with yours." Returned Naruto as he watched the little girls eyes sparkle for a moment before becoming bland as she walked back towards where the peerage group stood… Before punching Issei off the stand and down towards the arena, much to everyone's shock.

She blinked towards everyone before speaking in a bland tone.

"Pervert."

Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over towards Kiba, who, stuck his hand up.

"Yes Kiba?" Asked Naruto with a grin as he watched the blond haired teen scratch his cheek slightly.

"Um, Naruto-kun. How exactly did you get so fast? I know that you had a pawn piece, so I am curious how you were faster than me to a point that I barely could see you appear and disappeared between your battle between Riser and yourself." Replied Kiba as he looked towards the blond who simply wagged a finger at him from side to side.

"That's easy. Training. Lots and lots of weight training. Anyone else have a question?" Asked Naruto as he looked towards the group.

However, it seemed that Rias had another question in store.

"If you were to rate yourself… How strong are you?" Asked Rias in a curious tone, only getting a scratch on the head from Naruto as he looked up towards the celling.

"Um… I really don't know… I guess I am stronger than your mother, even when she pulled out a solid form of your power of destruction. But other than that I have no clue." Replied Naruto as he sent his gaze back towards Rias, who simply just gave him a blank stare before releasing a sigh.

Raising an eyebrow towards the behaviour, Naruto turned his head over towards Akeno, who he had just noticed put her hand up.

What was up with that? They weren't in a classroom so he expected to simply get hounded you know.

"Yes Akeno-chan?" Asked Naruto with a raised brow, getting a small chuckle from Akeno as she gave a grin towards him.

"Ara, Ara… Do you mind if I can go on a date with you back in the human world?" Asked Akeno with a cute/seductive tilt of the head, only causing Naruto to snap his head back in shock as he stared towards Akeno with a point, something that made many other devils chuckle at due to the apparent shock that appeared on his face.

"W-why would you randomly ask someone that ya know! It's so sudden! What the hell have you been drinking woman Dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto in an embarrassed tone as he tried to calm himself down, much to everyone's amusement as he slowly began to calm down before scratching his head.

"B-but yea… Sure… Where do you want to go when we get back Akeno-chan?" Asked Naruto, only getting a punch from Rias to the face as she stood over him with an evil aura surrounding her, mimicking that of Naruto's mother Kushina, much to Naruto's unknown knowledge.

She even had the nine floating tails of hair appear.

"Naruto…. Even if we aren't technically married yet… Until we get this engagement thing off, you are not allowed to frolic with Akeno. Do I make myself clear?!" Shouted Rias angrily as she shook a fist towards Naruto, who, simply blinked before getting a twitch from his eye as he pointed up towards her from his position on the floor.

"It's not my fault I risked my neck out for ya dattebayo! It your mother's fault! Blame her! And why the hell are you restricting me when we're trying to break off the dam wedding! Restrict Issei instead!" Shouted Naruto with an angry twitch as he stood up and butted heads with Rias, who, simply pushed more of her power and increased her aura around her body, Naruto following suit with his own blue, now visible, aura.

"Issei is a pervert who gains power from being a pervert! I can't restrict his only means of getting stronger YA KNOW!" Shouted Rias as she pushed her head further against Naruto's own.

However, Naruto wouldn't let up.

"Oh yeah! Well I am a normal male who has a shit tone of power and the hormones of a teenage Dattebayo! I will not be restricted when I am offered!" Shouted Naruto in a reply, only now forcing the heads of the two to a point where they could actually see lightning spark from both Naruto and Rias's eyes as they stared towards each other with a twitch.

"Ara, Ara, you two seem to be an old married couple the way your acting. I'm guessing Naruto-kun our date is not going to happen?" Asked Akeno with an evil grin in place, only widening when the two slowly turned their heads towards her while attempting to still glare at each other.

"Yes!" "NO!"

However, Rias hearing Naruto's answer turned her complete attention back towards Naruto, who, simply began to charge up more chakra, enough to form cracks on the stadium ground, as he also stared back towards Rias.

"I told you that you're not allow to date other's while the marriage is on!" Shouted Rias once more, only getting a tongue out from Naruto.

"Nana nana! I can't hear you! What's that? I can do whatever I want?! Thanks Rias!" Shouted back Naruto as a reply as he gained a small bit of joy when he saw Rias putting more power into her system in an attempt to fight Naruto back.

"You heard me DATTEBAYO!" Shouted Rias in a mocking tone as she also began to crack the ground with her power, much to her peerage members shock, including Akeno's who had been with Rias nearly her entire life and had never seen the amount of power Rias was producing.

"Hey! Don't dis the Dattebayo! Dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto, only getting a mocking grin from Rias.

"Uh hi! I'm Naruwoto Uzumuki and I like the lack of brain I have, duhhhh!" Replied Rias as she took absolute glee from the irritation that appeared on Naruto's face as he began to twitch heavily.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but grin evilly as he pushed harder against Rias's forehead with his own.

"Uh I'm Rias Gremory! I like to write in a diary with everything I do! Including to the wet dreams that I have with all my p-" "SHUT UP!" Shouted Rias as she brought a hand up towards Naruto's mouth, only causing her peerage members to look at Rias curiously at what Naruto was about to announce.

However, before Naruto or Rias managed to continue, the sound of clapping reached their ears one more, causing the two to turn their heads, still connected via forehead, towards the direction the sound originally came from.

"My, my! Well look at this! It seems that little Naruto-kun and Rias-chan already bonded. What a spending idea it was of me making Naruto the person to replace Riser with… So… When's the honeymoon you two?" Asked Venelena with a tilt of her head as she stood next to her husband lord Gremory, much to his amusement as he watched his wife tease both Rias and her apparently new fiancé.

"What the hell do you mean Dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto towards the evil, despicable woman who had forced this situation upon him, much to her hidden glee.

"Don't talk to my mother like that!" Shouted Rias as she once again upped her aura in an attempt to beat Naruto's own.

Sadly Naruto simply but a bit more into his aura to match her own.

"She's the evil woman who set me up ya know!" Shouted Naruto in return, only getting a full on glare from Rias and a small chuckle from Venelena as she looked towards her husband, who, simply cracked up laughing.

"My, I thank you for calling my wife such an evil woman. However, I would like to formally meet the man who will be marrying my daughter in a coming week." Replied lord Gremory as he stood there with his white tux like suit, much to Naruto's hidden confusion.

Keeping his eye on Rias and their little match, Naruto turned half his attention towards the lord of the gremory's before speaking in a bland tone.

"I hope you realise that I'm trying to stop the wedding between myself and your daughter in a way that she can choose who she wants to marry. Just a heads up unless you're already knew that." Replied Naruto as he refocused his attention back to Rias, who was still glaring at him as he conversed.

Lord Gremory simply chuckled before giving a small, and friendly, grin as he looked upon his wife with a mock angry expression.

"You said he would dance along with the tune. Why have you lied to me Venelena-chan?" Asked the lord with a mock tone of anger, easily noticed by all… Apart from Naruto and Rias of course, still within their match.

Venelena simply gave a grin before pointing towards Naruto with her hand and shooting a ball of destruction towards the pair, only causing everyone within the vicinity to widen their eyes since fear and shock as the ball travelled towards the pair.

However, just as the ball was going to hit, Naruto gripped Rias's waist quickly and caused the two to disappear within a blur as they appeared side by side behind Venelena and lord Gremory with identical twitches.

However, this is what Venelena seemed to want as she released a happy sigh as she pointed towards the two.

"See lord Gremory. The two of them are already holding hands!" Mumbled Venelena out loud, only causing the two of them, being Naruto and Rias, to look down towards their waist where they could only stare in silence as they saw their hands connected.

….

….

….

"Naruto-teme! Let go of buchou!" Shouted Issei as he charged forward, only to get stared at by Venelena with an evil aura surrounding her.

"Are you going to assault the man who I choose to be wed with my daughter?" Asked Venelena in an evil tone, only getting a huff from Naruto as he separated his own hand from Rias's.

"Please, like I said Venelena-chan. I will get out of this engagement through any means. Besides, it does give me a sick feeling knowing that Rias here would go to a length of giving her virginity to someone to escape an engagement. Although, the one she did chose makes sense, and as such I don't really care, but it does leave a bad taste in my mouth." Replied Naruto, getting an eyebrow raise from both the lord and lady of the house of Gremory, along with a giving both Rias and her peerage wide eyes as they knew for a fact Naruto wasn't there for when Grayfia spoke slightly about that piece of information.

"H-how did you know about that…" Asked Rias with a quiet tone, too surprised to be shocked any further as she looked towards Naruto, who simply pointed towards his now red and tomoe'd eyes.

"Using my eyes, I am able to forcefully extract information from other's minds as long as its somewhere near the front of their heads. For example, I got to see the things Riser had planned for after the two of you wed, along with the plans of killing Issei for attempting to take "what was his", as such, the information regarding what you attempted to do was also there. That is also why I am a bit ticked off with you being irritated about me going on a date with Akeno when she asked me." Replied Naruto as he turned his sharingan off and looked towards the lord and lady of the house with a blank stare before specifically turning his head towards Venelena, who was slightly in shock at the piece of news.

"That was the reason for me wanting to give up my place for Issei Venelena-chan. If a woman was to willingly want her virginity taken from someone, she must have had absolute resolve around whom she had chosen…. And that's why…" Mumbled Naruto as he shut his eyes for a moment before snapping his eyes wide open, showing a red sharingan with an Uzumaki spiral wrapped around the single pupil within the centre.

"I will get free of this wedding and let Rias have who she wants. Even if the most I see from her is just an acquaintance. But because she is a friend with those I consider friends, I will go to any length to help her." Shouted Naruto as he pointed towards both the lord and lady of the house, who simply stared towards the blond and red eyed teen with an expression of sadness as they looked towards the blond haired teen.

However, before they decided what to do, Venelena couldn't help but ask one thing.

"Why don't you see my daughter as a friend Naruto-kun? She is your king isn't that right?" Asked Venelena with a small sad smile upon her face.

Naruto could only shut his eyes and let his sharingan, or what he thought was his regular sharingan, disappear before opening his eyes, showing a resigned expression as he gave a small chuckle towards the lord and lady of the Gremory household.

"Like I mentioned before. Rias writes in complete and utter full detail what happens to her on a day to day basis within her dairy that is within the ORC and I happened to find it when I was there one day after ditching class. While there, I may have "accidently" began reading the small diary, I read how my revival was completely accidental, as I wasn't even supposed to have been revived. I apparently had been revived by what is called a "dud" piece, however the point still stands… Had it not been for the dud piece that seeked myself out, even without Rias doing the ceremony, I would have been dead. Probably meeting my family in the afterlife… The afterlife for a shinobi I guess… But… I have given a try to bond with the rest of the peerage members… And I have… A bit I guess… I honestly believe that Koneko, Kiba are my friends with Akeno being a friend who I don't hang out with. However, the other three, Asia, Issei and Rias… I have barely had any chance to really meet them. And because of that, I don't feel a connection between them and me. However, I do also realise that they are friends with those who I truly care about. And because of that… I will got to the end of the world to help them. So sorry lord Gremory, Venelena-chan. I can't with a good conscience allow myself to be wed to Rias in any way shape or form… That is why I shall break the wedding to release her from the contract. I hope you understand." Replied Naruto with a small smile, only getting a small smile in return from the two lords.

"Very well… In that case… Naruto Uzumaki… You do not have to be wed with our daughter. Seems to me that you will break any engagement we give so I guess we can only let Rias decide when she wants to marry. I'm sorry for dragging this onto you Naruto." Replied Venelena with a soft smile, only getting a chuckle in return from Naruto.

"It's fine Venelena-chan… Don't worry though, I consider you a friend as well, maybe even lord Gremory if you two would like to hang out in the human world one day. We could go for a drinking party." Replied Naruto with a chuckle, getting the two lords to agree and chuckle along.

"I might have to hold you to that Naruto." Replied the lord of the gremory's as he stuck his hand out towards Naruto, who simply gripped the man in a firm handshake.

"Sure lord Gremory." Returned Naruto as he watched the man look at his wife before looking up towards the celling.

"Well then Venelena-chan. seems we will have to wait a while before our little girl produce's an heir for the Gremory clan. Oh well, maybe next year we could try again." Muttered the lord of gremory's, only getting a nudge from Venelena as she shook her long brown hair before looking towards Naruto.

"Oh well, guess I have to tell everyone the weddings cancelled… Oh well… I guess we shall see you on a later date Naruto-kun. Now, be a good boy and remember to eat your vegetables and don't do anything I wouldn't ok." Spoke Venelena as she looked towards Naruto, who, simply rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I will make sure to summon a massive battle avatar of pure destruction whenever I get pissed off. I will make you proud in that regard Venelena-chan." Replied Naruto in a mocking tone, once again making a member of the Gremory family gain a twitch above their eye as they looked towards the blond haired pawn.

However, before anything else could happen, lord Gremory seemed to chuckle before teleporting both him and his wife away, leaving Rias and her peerage along in the arena.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto turned towards Akeno, who was now staring towards him with a small sad smile, before giving a thumbs up and grin.

"So, when do you want to go on that date Akeno?" Asked Naruto as he watched Akeno's eyes soften for a moment before giggling into her hand.

"How about we stay at your house and watch a movie or something? Maybe go shopping if you can handle it." Replied Akeno with a teasing tone, only getting a snicker from Naruto as he shook his head before shrugging his shoulders.

"Shopping? HA! I laugh in the face of shopping. As the author of Icha Icha I definitely afford it." Replied Naruto before scratching his head slightly.

"I really shouldn't be saying that out loud should i." Asked Naruto in a rhetorical question, only getting a chuckle from Kiba and Akeno along with a thumbs down from Koneko as she stared up towards him.

"Pervert-sempai." Spoke Koneko with a cute glare upon her face, only getting a head rub from Naruto in return as he smile down towards the younger woman.

"But I'm awesome aren't I Koneko-chan?" Asked Naruto with a joyful grin upon his face as he rubbed Koneko's head softly.

Koneko didn't reply as she began to purr silently from the head rubbing.

Stopping after a few moments, Naruto turned his head back to Rias, who had seemed like she had been frozen in a blank state, Naruto scratched his head.

"So Rias, when are we going back towards the human world?" Asked Naruto, only getting a blank look from Rias before the whole group disappeared within a red summoning seal.

 **(Club room)**

Appearing within the ORC club room, Naruto couldn't help but let out a whistle as he looked outside to see the stars and moon over shadowing the shy as he looked outside of one of the windows of the office/room.

Turning his head, Naruto came upon the sight of Rias sitting behind her chair with her hands holding up her chin with a blank tone sitting upon her face.

However, what confused, or worried, Naruto was that both he and Rias were the only ones within the room.

Turning his head back towards Rias, Naruto could only blink towards the blank eyes held within Rias's head before tilting his head.

"Rias, where are the rest of the peerage members?" Asked Naruto, only getting silence in return as Rias pointed towards the chair that sat in front of the desk she sat behind.

Seeing this, Naruto simply shrugged before placing himself down into the seat before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow towards Rias.

"Well?" Asked Naruto with a curious tone, only getting another bland look from Rias.

Seeing this, Naruto simply returned the bland look with his own.

Silence rang throughout the room as the two simply stared towards each other, one with cerulean blue eyes and another with a mix of blue and light green.

The silence was soon broken however, when Rias released a small sigh before opening her mouth.

"… I would first like to thank you for breaking my engagement Naruto-san. I Rias Gremory of the" "Rias, I didn't do it because you're the clan heir or because your my supposed "king". Like I said, I did it for Akeno and the rest of the peerage members who hated seeing you in anguish. Nothing more, nothing less… But I will say that I probably would have helped you out even if I wasn't friends with them… Although… I think that's an excuse I made up since even I can tell that I don't hang out with them on a daily basis." Spoke Naruto, cutting off Rias from her line of speech as he leaned his head back against the chair.

Once more silence rang throughout the room as the two occupants sat there.

"… If even you admit that you don't see yourself as a proper friend with anyone of the peerage… Then why save me from what was planned… If you cannot, or will not see me as Rias of the house of Gremory or your king… Then why do anything about it… Why Naruto..." Asked Rias, her tone soft as she stared towards Naruto's own blue orbs before lowering her own pair towards her table.

His answer however made her instantly send her eyes back to his own within a second he spoke them.

"Because… I see you as Rias. Just another highschool student who attends the same school as me and the one girl who I met when I crashed into her a few months ago, losing my first kiss because of an accident… It, along with not seeing you as either the heir of the Gremory's or my king, I only see the student I had met. And while I didn't say it back there in the room with lord and lady Gremory… I will always protect my comrads and peers." Replied Naruto in a soft voice as he turned his head towards the moon outside, his mind getting memories of a red coloured moon with sharingan tomoe's sitting upon rings that spread all across the moon's surface before turning his head back towards Rias, who was looking at him with tears within her eyes.

However, much to his shock, Rias reached out and cupped his cheeks before placing his lips upon hers.

" _W-what the hell!"_ Was Naruto's last thought as his mind had given up on him.

 **And done. Ok so I know there wasn't much action but more story in this chapter, I hope you didn't mind that, but yeah. Anyway, I don't think I explained the whole sharingan image thing well for you all, so just imagine Indra's mangekyou sharingan. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, great seeing all the positive reviews there, thanks btw. Anyway, I am sure your all excited for the next chapter so get right to it Dattebayo!**

… **. After questions of course…**

 **1: Will Issei be paired with someone?**

 **A: …. I honestly can't be bothered with Issei, sure I like his character in the highschool dxd anime, but I just can't help but ignore him. Sorry if that isn't the answer you were looking for.**

 **2: Kuroka**

 **A: While Naruto has met Kuroka, he hasn't gotten her name yet. Which is why Naruto doesn't know that the black haired cat lady is Kuroka, Koneko's sister.**

 **3: Final harem list…**

 **A: Yeah… Ok… I'm going to be honest with you all…. I have no plan whatsoever when it comes towards the pairing anymore. I know for a fact that Rias is one of the people I am going to have be with him (sorry to those who don't like her) but for everyone else? I have no clue on what's going on for the pairing, so basically… If I now see a way to have the characters get closer within my story, I will probably do it. So there is no harem list, it just depends on what my mind thinks should happen down the chapter, and because I don't plan it out, I have no clue myself…**

 **4: Plot hole.**

 **A: Yeah, I might have not written this down well enough, but when Naruto talks about the whole "Rias attempted to lose her virginity" thing, Naruto first learns about it within the diary I had him read that was Rias's before learning more off riser during the match. Yeah, sorry about that to those who were confused.**

 **5: Will Naruto gain the ems?**

 **A: Somewhat.**

 **6: when will Naruto use a sword?**

 **A: During the Excalibur part defiantly, but only during the ending part of it. And no I won't allow him to have a holy weapon. Sorry.**

 **7: Did Rias and Issei have sex?**

 **A: Nope, it was just like the anime where they were talking about it before being cut off.**

 **8: Will Naruto's genjutsu be stronger when enhanced with senjutsu?**

 **A: Yep. Everything is boosted within sennin mode, well, not everything, but nearly everything. So yes, Naruto's genjutsu would be boosted when in sennin mode.**

 **9: Doesn't Issei also not have any devil energy?**

 **A: No, he does, just at the start he has barely any, while Naruto "didn't" have any.**

 **10: Wouldn't Rias have traded Naruto as a piece?**

 **A: While at the time it would be good for Rias, because from her point of view Naruto needed defending, but don't forget that the gremory's treat their peerage as families and as such, would never trade a piece of hers.**

 **11: How will Naruto stop himself from going blind with the mangekyou?**

 **A: Look underneath the underneath, I know the answer will probably make a good chunk of you go "that isn't how it works!" and all, I understand how a sharingan evolves and all. But, like I said, look underneath the underneath within previous chapters and you will notice something. As a little hint, look for the moments that have both Naruto and Venelena within them. And I also just recently noticed the probable reason why Obito never went blind even after years upon years of his mangekyou sharingan always being used. So expect the reason to be within the story later on.**

 **12: If Naruto's power level was 1 around the time he broke his arm, and 10 when he beat riser. What would be his power-level with sage mode?**

 **A: That's… A tricky one because sage mode just enhances the user in nearly every way, so the enhancing thing can't actually put down as a 100% fact. For instance, if Naruto was to gather senjutsu chakra for three minutes, but then five minutes later, his body will be stronger than the original three minute wait. But I guess with Naruto in sage mode he would be around 10-40 levels stronger, if we are using the point system above.**

 **13: How would I rank Naruto against Sirzechs?**

 **A: I would say that Naruto could take on Sirzechs if he either has his sage mode on, or he isn't holding back his…. Never mind! But anyway, the regular Naruto would be able to hold him off… When he is restricted to long range combat, however, up close is a different story.**

 **Anyway, sorry for being a lazy person and ignoring my writing, I seriously got a case of bored syndrome that just makes everything I do seem bored in my eyes… Yeah… Not a very good excuse but the best I can give at the moment…. So yeah… Back onto the story!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

"… _. How in the blue hell… ok red hell did this happen…"_ Mumbled Naruto in thought as he stared up towards his apartment celling with a blank stare as he felt two squishy orbs push against his right arm as he laid there in bed with a few crimson tuffs of hair sprawled all across his arm and his right shoulder.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto came upon the sight of Rias snuggling her head on his shoulder with a small grin held on her face as she laid there in silence, something Naruto found both cute and irritating at the same time.

Now why was it irritating? Simple…

She was a snuggler, who, in the face of complete and utter rejection latched onto him… The guy who she had kissed when he expressed how he felt about her, that being nothing more than a fellow student and person…

So please tell him how being truthful about that cause both Rias kissing him in the dead of night along with waking him up to her nude upper body pressed against his…

Shakings his head slightly, causing the red haired devil besides him to give a small yawn, which he noticed was a bit childish sounding, Naruto could only once more bring his attention back towards his celling before reflecting the three possible choices that laid in front of him.

Option 1: Attempt to break free, most likely waking Rias up or her clamping down on his arm and making him trapped on the bed until she wakes up.

Option 2: Use the replacement jutsu with a pillow and hope she doesn't notice the difference.

Option 3: …. Just scream out in shock, most likely waking up all his neighbours and likely getting the cops on his ass for "Disturbing the peace".

…..Or the newly created option 4…. Substitute himself with a kage bunshin and get the fuck out of the room…

Yeah, the newest option 4 sounds the best of the group.

Using his left hand, Naruto brought the limb up towards his face before using his forefinger to crook itself into a horizontal line before using his middle finger as the vertical line for the kage bunshin hand sign.

Sending his chakra into the hand sign, Naruto was internally pleased to find a kage bunshin standing beside his bed with a small grin on his face, most likely due to his staring at the two large globs of Rias's chest as she breathed in and out.

Ignoring the perverted clone, Naruto gave the clone a swift nod. Understanding what his boss wanted, the clone held a single hand sign before switching places with him, allowing the clone to feel the large globs of Rias's chest with a very big smile on his face as he looked up towards his boss with eyes of appreciation. Something that made the original Naruto cringe slightly as he gazed upon his clone.

" _I have got to make sure I don't have another lusty clone created when I'm around any of Rias's peerage… Why the hell did the clones have one trait of his… It just makes them a pain…"_ Muttered Naruto mentally with a small bit of sadness as he shunshined away from his room as he wanted there to be a zero percent chance of Rias and her super human hearing catching the sounds of movement.

Appearing within the main room of his apartment with a small thud. Naruto walked towards the kitchen with a slightly narrowed gaze as he thought back towards the night before when he was lip locked with Rias, something that made him feel… Dirty… As the only thought that rang through his head before he went home was the image of Rias and Issei together, something that made his inside's churn in disgust as he thought back to how happy, went not full on pervert, Issei is with Rias and vice versa.

It was that reason why he immediately left the club room and back towards his apartment and went to sleep, his heart and brain telling him how it was wrong and that he should have fought or left at the instant he saw Rias closing in.

He blames his relaxed guard for that instance and he was now slightly tenser around Rias and her peerage. Something that made him slightly irritated as he himself didn't want to have to become more cautious around those who he was "supposed" to be friends with.

Now that he thought about it… The only real person he did have to be slightly more cautious about was in fact Rias… Funny how he was tenser around the person he was supposed to follow huh?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto walked towards the kitchen over with a batch of eggs held within his hand along with a batch of bacon within the other.

Placing both down besides the pan, Naruto began to heat up the stove with a small sigh escaping his lips as he waited for the stove to heat itself up for a few moments.

Watching as the flame give off a decent heat, something which Naruto mentally smacked himself due to his slight forgetfulness of his elemental affinities.

Once again, shaking his head to regain his attention, Naruto grabbed six eggs and skilfully broke the shells before allowing the egg to fall into the pan while making sure not to break the yolk of the egg.

Now completely covering the pan in egg, Naruto simply stared blankly at the slowly heating egg with a small twitch.

After about the twenty second point did Naruto simply turn his stove off before placing a hand underneath the pan before sending fire nature chakra into the pan.

It was safe to say Naruto wouldn't be using the stove anymore as he stared down towards the perfectly cooked eggs with a small evil grin.

Using some wind manipulation, Naruto cut the eggs into six separate, evenly sized, pieces before turning his attention towards the bacon.

Turning around and placing the pan within the sink. Naruto simply grabbed all the bacon within the small container before holding it between his hands.

Sending some more fire chakra into his palms, Naruto could see a small bit of smoke escaping his clamped hands for a few seconds before moving the top hand away from his bottom, showing perfectly crisp slices.

Having a clone appear besides him with a single hand sign, his new variant of the kage bunshin hand sign, Naruto watched as the clone grabbed two plates from the cupboard before placing them down on the kitchen bench before disappearing in a pool of smoke.

Placing down the bacon on the plates, mentally happy that his fire nature chakra burned all the bacteria within his hands along with the meats, Naruto began to prepare breakfast for both him and Rias, something that he himself couldn't understand why.

Must be because he's still a bit shocked at finding Rias sleeping besides him naked… Thankfully he still had his boxers on when he woke up.

Focusing back onto the two plates now held within his hands, Naruto walked over towards his coffee table before placing them down with a small "clink" being heard as he then walked back towards his fridge to grab a bottle of water and juice, along with two glass cups as he went back to the table.

Placing the cups and drinks down, Naruto then smacked himself slightly in the face as he realised that he hadn't grabbed any utensils.

And seeing as how he didn't want to stand up… A good bit of Earth release on the table quickly made multiple wooden utensils.

Laying his head down against the comfy couch, Naruto simply shut his eyes and released a tired sigh before raising his left hand up towards his chest while creating the "kai/release" hand sign before dispelling the clone that was most likely still perving over Rias's body.

Hearing a small squeak come from his room, naruto simply turned on his TV before going through all his recorded shows, which mainly consisted of anime and…. Yeah nothing much other than anime.

Scrolling through the list, Naruto couldn't help but allow a small tired smile appear onto his face as he gazed towards the TV in what seemed like years since his previous sitting. After all, ever since he became a devil/shinobi, he never really had anytime to simply sit back and watch some good old TV as he was desperate for some answer's revolving around himself and his apparent past.

Clicking on a show, Naruto gave a small grin as the opening for one of his favourite shows, being titled "darker than black", began to go before the sound of what appeared to be feet tapping came to his attention.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto looked towards the direction of his bedroom door where he then came upon the sight of a slightly twitching Rias who had a slight pout on her face as she glared towards him.

"Why did you not wake me?" Asked Rias, her tone coming out as a pout-ish child, much to Naruto's confusion as he raised a single eyebrow towards the redhead woman.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed naked?" Asked Naruto, completely ignoring Rias's own question as he turned his attention back towards his show, watching as a fight between the "black reaper" or "BK201" was battling a guy who could make his own blood explode with a click of his fingers, much to Naruto's slight awe.

However, it was because of this Naruto didn't see Rias grab his cheek before pulling, making the blond comically cry in pain as he attempted to pull his cheek away from Rias's grasp.

"oowww! Wet gwo Riwas!" Shouted Naruto as he was attempting in vain to watch his show while pulling his cheek out of Rias's grasp.

However, much to his irritation, it seemed that she wouldn't let go.

So, being as resourceful as he was, Naruto decided to simply send wind chakra into his hand before slicing his cheek off, much to Rias's shock as she was sent tumbling down onto her ass as Naruto began to heal the empty space on his cheek with some enhanced medical chakra, which had taken its place the Nano-second Naruto sliced his cheek off, allowing all the blood that should have begun to drizzle from his face to be caught by the clotting of the blood where the skin then began to regrow.

Turning his attention towards Rias, who was now shaking slightly while holding onto his old cheek, Naruto couldn't help but give a small snicker as he watched the redhead woman disintegrate his old cheek with her abilities before turning her attention back towards him.

Once again, Naruto turned his attention back towards the TV where he watched Hei, the black reaper, fake his own death by using his own blood to cover his white theatre like mask to make it look like he had been caught and killed.

He seriously had to find out how to do stuff like that, it would make an awesome flashback.

Blinking and regaining his focus, Naruto turned his head slightly towards the right to see Rias sitting down beside him with an angry pout sitting on her face as she slowly began eating the bacon and eggs left on the plate.

Wanting some payback for his cheek, Naruto placed a serious expression on his face as he turned towards Rias.

"What are you doing eating? That food wasn't for you, but for Akeno. Do you seriously hate me so much to have my specially made breakfast for Akeno ruined?" Asked Naruto in a serious tone, only getting a short look from Rias before she turned her attention back towards the plate she was eating from.

However, instead of her acting nervous, Rias simply destroyed the plate and its contents before grabbing Naruto's own plate and eating the rest of his own breakfast, only causing the blond haired teen to stare blankly at the woman.

"You do realise that I actually have to pay for that right?" Spoke Naruto with an irritated twitch appearing on his head.

Rias simply turned her head towards him with a small narrowed gaze.

"Don't make stupid comments then." Was her reply, only causing the blond to narrow his eyes slightly in a glare before turning his head back towards the TV with a grunt.

"Whatever… What were you doing in my bed anyway? Better yet, what reason was there for you to kiss me last night? I am sure Issei would be more appropriate." Asked Naruto as he continued to stare towards his TV, ignoring the look of irritation that appeared on Rias's face as she continued to eat.

"Do I need a reason to kiss someone? Or appear in their bed?" Asked Rias rhetorically, only getting a blank look from Naruto.

"Yes." Replied Naruto, getting a small blush from the woman as she turned her head in a huff.

"Well, it was so that we could get closer. You said so before in your letter that you wanted to meet up and get to know each other! So, I decided since you saved me from my marriage from Riser… I should spend some time with you in return…." Replied Rias in a slightly shy tone with a small blush dusting her cheeks.

However, Rias could only look towards Naruto in confusion as he simply release a sigh and leaned back onto the couch while staring up towards the celling.

"So you're going through a "hero worship" phase huh? Well… In that case I better hide from you for a while so you can get over it quicker." Mumbled Naruto as he began to stand up from his seat.

However, he didn't move fast enough to dodge Rias grabbing his wrist tightly with an angry expression held onto her face as she stared into his eyes.

"Did you just say I have a "hero worship?!" You believe that the only reason I am here instead of at Issei's is because you saved me from being married off? Are you a Baka?!" Shouted Rias as she stood up and pushed herself up against Naruto, much to his confusion.

Before the Riser thing, Rias was pretty much ignoring him. Either because he simply didn't belong in the group, or because his so called "devil energy" was "non-existent".

So what was her reason for spending a little more time with him if it wasn't out of hero worship, which would simply at the end of it, ruin their relationship as peers even further? It just didn't make sense to him.

However, giving the benefit of the doubt, Naruto simply raised a hand to scratch his head slightly before releasing a soft sigh.

"So why then Rias? There has to be a real reason for you to be here because you wouldn't just pop over for no reason, we both know that for a fa-"…. However, whatever Naruto was about to say was cut off when he felt a small damp feeling on his shoulder as Rias's head laid against his shoulder.

Being slightly concerned, Naruto was about to open his mouth, however, Rias beat him to the punch line.

"… Because… It hurt… It hurt knowing that I was one of the few people who you simply didn't see as a friend… Even after when you said you didn't recognise anyone within the peerage as a true friend… It hurt knowing that… As a Gremory I-" "quit it with the whole "I'm a Gremory" thing and just talk as you would. Ok? Don't talk as Rias Gremory, Rias the king of her peerage... Talk as Rias, the girl I go to school with nearly every day." Spoke Naruto, cutting in before Rias could explain her reasoning about how she was a Gremory and she was supposed to do blah, blah, blah.

However, much to Naruto's shock. Rias simply pushed him with a glare easily showing within her eyes as she stared down towards the downed Naruto for a moment before losing all the anger and hate that was showing within her eyes.

Raising a hand to her eyes, Rias couldn't help but let out a small sob as she wiped the collecting tears from her eyes.

"You don't get it… As a child… I didn't have many friends because I was a high class lady of the prestige house of Gremory… Because of that, it was hard for me to make friends with anyone other than Sona, another high class lady… So… When I had gotten my chess pieces… I had decided then and there that I would become friends with all my peerage… And for a while… I did become friends with them… Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were my friends who I could trust whole-heartedly and without a second of thought… But… But then came you and Issei… At that time, Riser was always on my mind, always plaguing my nightmares of him raping me after we got married… And I was scared… But then… Issei popped up and he took a lot of pieces to revive, and I knew that he had a sacred gear before I revived him… And because of that… I placed all my faith in him to save me, either by taking my virginity or by helping boost my peerage's strength with his own…" Mumbled Rias with tears still building and falling down her now red puffy eyes as she looked towards the now, somewhat, sad Naruto as he simply sat there on the ground gazing into Rias's blue-green eyes with his own cerulean blue eyes.

"But then… I suddenly got another peerage member… You… But all that took to revive you was my so called "dud" piece, which even my nii-san thought was worthless. Because of that, I didn't want to face what was to come… After all… A piece is a measuring tool… A tool that measure's the power and potential of a person… So when a dud piece revives someone…" Began Rias, getting a nod from Naruto as he picked up from where she left off of.

"… The person revived from the dud piece would be in simple terms… a dud… A worthless or weak piece in rating game terms…" Muttered Naruto as he already knew where this was heading.

Getting a nod, Rias continued.

"And because of a dud piece being used to revive you, when it was too weak to reincarnate even children, it didn't make me expect much from you… I'm sorry… But it really didn't… And because of that… I focused my attention on Issei because he showed more potential in pieces… But then when the battle between you and Riser began… I watched, along with everyone else, a so called "Dud" piece destroy a pureblood phenex member with his own fists and his own unique battling skills… And then when my mother and father wanted you to marry me… What you said hurt… Because I can't explain or justify my reasoning of leaving you behind as both a king… And as a friend… Because of that… Please let me attempt to fix the bridge between us… Please…" Sobbed Rias as she was now on her knee's looking down at the floor with tears trailing down her face.

However, much to her slight shock, she suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around her with a chin placed on the centre of her head before feeling a warmth spread throughout her body.

Opening her eyes and looking up towards Naruto, Rias couldn't help but gasp in shock as she stared towards the orange glowing Naruto who was giving her a small smile.

Not a few seconds later did Rias widen her eyes in complete and utter shock as she felt the energy coursing through her body like a tidal wave.

"N-Naruto… Your devil energy…" Replied Rias in a quivering tone, much to Naruto's slight amusement as he simply continued to hug Rias softly with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah… I had known about why my devil energy was so low for a while now… But I'm happy to know that I don't have to become reliant on it… So for now Rias… This is a secret between both me and you ok… I'm… I'm trusting you Rias… As a friend…" Mumbled Naruto slightly as he released Rias from the soft hug before moving his right hand towards his gut before giving it a twist, once more locking the combined energy of both Kurama and Naruto's devil energy.

Rias watched as this happened before her very eyes with a small amount of shock… Before she suddenly glomped Naruto in another hug, much to the blonds embarrassment as he patted her back awkwardly as he attempted to free himself from her death grip.

However, he was soon released when Rias lifted her head from his chest with a blinding smile.

"…Thank you Naruto…"

 **Aww the mushy scene is over! It made me cry! Not really but still, sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen, I was super busy over the week and I was stuck at a friend's house for over three days because of the royal show. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I shall see you all later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, sorry for the somewhat long wait… There was no reason other than my mind creating more and more idea's for my "Ninja" story, which has actually gotten me really excited, not to the point that I will stop this fic to work on, but it will sometimes take my attention away from everything else. Don't worry, I plan to continue this till my dying breath… Or until I just finish… Yeah, until I finish sounds better than dying… Please don't hurt me… Anyway, onto the chapter!**

 **1: Naruto's devil energy.**

 **A: Ok. So I know for a fact that I didn't explain this well as I have seen most reviews saying stuff about Naruto's devil energy and the likes. Sorry about that. So anyway, Naruto had always had devil energy being created within him. However, unlike most devils, Naruto's devil energy had been getting sucked into the Shinigami + eight trigrams seal/torii seal that resides on Naruto's stomach, which followed him through his reincarnations as the seal is basically implanted into him, and because of that, Naruto's devil energy began to meld and fuse with Kurama's left over chakra. Which in turn then allows Naruto to have a fully functional Kurama chakra mode without the possibility of losing what's left of Kurama's original chakra. It doesn't mean however that Naruto could stay in his Kurama chakra mode for hours upon end, but rather a limited time of a couple of minutes as Kurama's chakra would "feed" off Naruto's devil energy, which would have a slightly similar feeling towards itself. So yeah, hope that explains what is currently going on about Naruto's devil energy and Kurama chakra. Oh just to make it that much more clearer, Naruto's devil energy and Kurama's chakra have fused together so Naruto's energy and Kurama's old energy have a very similar feeling towards each other. Which some might confuse as his own true energy.**

 **2: Will Kurama be remade from the fusion of the devil energy and chakra?**

 **A: No. Previously I have mentioned Kurama making an appearance in some sort of way, I was originally planning to have Naruto activate the large version of Kurama chakra mode to show the somewhat Kurama appearance.**

 **3: when will Kiyome come back?**

 **A: … If I hadn't made Kiyome and Naruto such a good pairing choice and or obvious couple, I would have brought her back by now. However, because I over did the whole Naruto and Kiyome thing, I can't bring her back without it being a headache for me. So sorry, but she will not be returning.**

 **4: Will Naruto be able to use his devil energy separately?**

 **A: No, reason being his devil energy is now infused with Kurama's left over chakra. As such, whenever Naruto release's the eight trigrams/ torii seal, he will be drawing in the power of both his devil energy and Kurama chakra energy.**

 **And that is it for questions. Now time for the main event ladies and gentlemen!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

"…. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"…. Can you put one on me then?"

"Yea- no."

"…."

"…."

"Please?"

"Fine!" Shouted Naruto in irritation as he looked towards the now smiling Akeno as she pulled an orange dog collar out of her small purple purse before she moved her hand towards Naruto's neck, who now simply gave the black haired woman a small stare as he tilted his head out of the way so the collar missed its mark.

Pouting slightly, Akeno began to put more effort on attempting to collar Naruto as both him and her attempted to best the other in the centre of the street, much to the amusement of the general public as they walked by the two "lovers" augmenting over what appeared to be a collar.

Gritting his teeth slightly, Naruto grabbed Akeno's wrists gently before holding them up in the air, much to the shock of Akeno as she looked up towards her arms then back towards Naruto with a small lustful smile.

"Ohhhhh! Naruto-sama! That feels so gooood! Please be gentle with me!" Moaned Akeno, gaining the attention of the crowd once more as they turned their head towards the loudly moaning woman with a disgusted look.

Now, Akeno wasn't the one getting the disgusted look, it was in fact Naruto who was now blinking in shock with his jaw dropped slightly as the sneers of the female population grew by the second.

Gaining an embarrassed blush, Naruto could only send the slightly smirking girl within his grasp a small eyebrow twitch before releasing a small sigh of defeat as he let go of the woman's wrist, much to her amusement as she patted Naruto on the cheek slightly.

"There, there Naruto. Maybe one day you will be able to face me in the art of flirting… Maybe in the next three hundred years or so." Spoke Akeno with a smile as she moved the orange collar back towards her violate coloured purse before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him along with her down the street, once more to the amusement of those who had not taken their eyes of the "couple" during their little public episode.

Getting dragged along, Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly as he stared towards Akeno from behind, her usually tied up ponytail was now released and let down, letting the dark silky hair fall down to just above her shapely rear as she walked ahead of Naruto with a smile on her face.

Giving a small chuckle, Naruto dashed forward, making sure to pick Akeno up in a bridal position before dashing through the street with finesse and parkour, which attracted the attention of everyone as they watched a blond haired teen carry a beautiful black haired woman, via bridal position, then jump around, doing flips and tricks to get past everyone in front of them, all while laughing like a lunatic along with his companion who was holding onto the blonds neck.

It didn't take Naruto long however to turn into a neighbourhood park just slightly off from the main roads before placing Akeno down on a park bench with a small smile sitting upon her face as she looked up towards the still standing blond who returned her smile with his own.

"You ok Akeno?" Asked Naruto softly as he went down into a crouch so that he would be a bit more equal to Akeno in height as he looked towards her.

What was the reason for concern? The mask Naruto desperately wanted to take off was starting to break and he wanted to help her, Akeno, get rid of the final pieces before continuing on their "date".

Shaking her head, Akeno could only change her soft smile to that of a seductive smirk before pushing her breasts forward, her light purple poka dot blouse doing nothing to cover her amazing breasts as they were thrusted just in front of Naruto's face.

He won't even bother denying the small blush that appeared on his face. It would have been bigger had he been paying more attention to them, but he had something more important to do.

"Ara, ara… Is kitsune-kun worried he hurt me when he carried me like a big boy?" Asked Akeno with her smirk firmly planted on her face, which then slowly began to fall off as Naruto's face gained a small sad smile as he stared into her eyes.

"Akeno… Please drop the mask…" Asked Naruto softly, only causing the woman to widen her eyes in shock before a new smirk appeared on her face as she narrowed her gaze at Naruto slightly.

"Ara, ara. What mask are you refereeing to Naruto-san?" Asked Akeno, only making the blond shinobi soften his gaze even more as he lifted a finger up towards Akeno's face before pointing directly at her.

"The one you have on right now… Akeno… Believe me when I say that a mask isn't healthy… Believe someone who also had a mask." Mumbled Naruto softly, causing the woman to narrow her eyes in clear hostility as she gave out a small growl.

"And what mask are you refereeing to Naruto? The happy go fucking lucky one? The little goody too shoes? What mask are you talking about you fake!" Shouted Akeno as she glared directly towards Naruto's blue eyes as he didn't change his soft stare.

Raising his hand, Naruto placed it on Akeno's cheek softly before rubbing it slightly as he continued to gaze into the violate eyes of the lightning user.

"Akeno… Let me help… Not as a member of Rias's peerage… But as a fellow being… Don't keep yourself locked up Akeno… Place a little faith within me…" Mumbled Naruto lightly as he continued to rub Akeno's face softly.

However, It seemed it was all for naught as Akeno stood up and sent a cracking backhand towards Naruto's face, sending him tumbling to the floor as she then turned her back to him and walked away in pure silence.

Too bad for her Naruto was a determined motherfucker.

Standing up, Naruto appeared in front of Akeno once more with his soft gaze still held onto his face as he held Akeno's shoulder's with his two hands slightly.

"Akeno. Let me he-" However, before Naruto could finish his sentence, Akeno decided she had enough of his persistent effort and delivered an earth shattering knee to the balls, causing the blond to widen his eyes in pure pain before gritting his teeth in an effort to hold back his scream.

It worked as Naruto managed to heal his private part within a few moments before once again staring into Akeno's eyes, her own showing pure hate as she sent another knee, this time towards the stomach.

Like the knee to the balls, the body of Naruto wanted to scream in pain as the knee connected. But due to his shinobi body, along with his devil added durability, Naruto could easily contain the damage without any lasting pain….

That was however before Akeno started to send large surges of lightning into his very being, shocking him internally as he kept his grip on her shoulders.

Keeping his eyes focused on Akeno, Naruto slowly began to draw Akeno in closer towards him, which in turn only caused the woman to grow more hateful of him as she sent even more surges of lightning magic into his body.

It wasn't long before Akeno found her head pressed against Naruto's chest with his jaw sitting slightly on top of her hair as he fought off the now continuous streams of lightning surging within his body.

"Let… Go…" Mumbled Akeno in a deathly tone as her violate eyes became blank from the loss of any conscious thought. Her hate finally taking over completely as she now upped her lightning input, something that was now beginning to cook Naruto from the inside out as he was healing his body every second the lightning surged within him with a few tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes as he held onto Akeno tightly.

"N-no… Let…. Me… In…. Akeno… Put… You're…. Faith… I-in…. Me…. Please…." Murmured Naruto in pain as he tightened the hug, once more causing the lightning within him to surge to higher heights.

Akeno slowly began to regain conscious thought, however, even now her thoughts were of hate as she raised her head up slightly to look towards the one who was now suffering her hatred.

However, when she looked up, Akeno couldn't keep the small amount of shock from appearing on her face as she looked up towards the blond haired male who was now dripping blood down his mouth and tears falling down from the corner of his eyes as he attempted to continue holding the scream of pain back.

Looking towards him, Akeno could only stare in disbelief and shock as the blood slowly dripped from Naruto's face and onto her own. The red coloured liquid splattering slightly on her left cheek, slightly below her left eye as she continued to watch Naruto hold out.

"W-why… Why do this Naruto…" Mumbled out Akeno with sadness appearing within her eyes, now joining the shock and hate that had been there previously as she continued to increase the surge of her lightning.

Naruto could only give a small pained smile as his canines digged in further into his lip, causing the blond to let a small bit of blood drizzle down his mouth once more.

"B-because… I won't let someone else suffer… I-if I can… Help… Be-believe me A-Akeno." Mumbled Naruto as he felt his body now slowly begin to shut itself off, his nerves within his body not being able to contain the excess electricity any longer as Akeno once more increased her lightning potency once more.

However, Naruto couldn't stop the small sigh of relief that left his mouth when he suddenly felt all the lightning that coursed within him disappear, once more allowing him to heal all his nerves and organs from their slightly damaged state.

Keeping his attention on Akeno, Naruto watched with a soft smile as Akeno slowly began to break her mask before letting out a small group of tears to trail down her face as she stared up towards the blond.

"I-I'm sorry Na-Naruto…" Mumbled Akeno as she laid her head against Naruto's chest with Naruto rubbing her back softly.

"It's ok Akeno… Like I said… I won't let someone else suffer if I can help… So like I said just then… Believe in me… Ok." Replied Naruto as he raised Akeno's head up slightly before walking her over towards the park bench and sitting her down beside him with her head laying against his shoulder.

The two sat there for over ten minutes, silently enjoying the other's presence as the sun bathed the two devils within its light.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto looked towards Akeno once more with a small smile, his eyes once more their previous soft gazing state as he looked towards his fellow peerage member.

"Akeno… I know that this isn't the best of times… But can I help you in the way I know best?" Asked Naruto in a sincere tone, only causing the woman to tilt her head up and gaze into the cerulean blue orbs silently for a moment.

"… If its sex then no… But I know that isn't you're style Naruto… So I trust you…" Muttered Akeno with a small grin at her little joke, much to Naruto's slight irritation for Akeno even thinking of that.

Shakings his head slightly, Naruto shut his eyes for a moment before opening them wide, showing his spiralling mangekyou sharingan in place.

"I can't believe you would think I would pull an Issei… But I will be going into your mindscape with you… While in there, you will have supreme control over what I view along with what you want to show. During this time, I will be you support as you go through everything… Ok Akeno…" Replied Naruto softly, getting a small nod from Akeno as she continued to gaze into the now crimson orbs held within Naruto's eyes.

"… I trust you Naruto…" Replied Akeno as she gave the blond shinobi a slightly larger smile, only to receive one from Naruto himself in return before the world began to disappear and shatter before her very eyes.

Soon the world that surrounded them wasn't the park they had been sitting for over the past few minutes, but a large compound like piece of land that spanned for thousands of miles all around.

Looking around, Akeno could only widen her eyes in shock as she could mentally tell where everything was in her "mindscape" as Naruto called it.

Looking around however, Akeno couldn't seem to find Naruto anywhere, something that caused the black haired woman to worry and feel hurt, reason being that the one man she had opened up slightly to have disappeared from her view all together…

He abandoned her….

"Hey! I'm not that much of an asshole you know!" Shouted a voice above Akeno, making the woman look up towards the sky where she saw a glowing Naruto float down with a grin.

Akeno could only blink in shock at the fire like energy that was coming off Naruto in a steady stream.

Seeing as his form had gotten her attention, Naruto sent the girl a small thumbs up before releasing the form, he had to conserve as much as possible as the drain was significant compared to when he had Kurama directly inside of him… That sounded so gay…

Shaking his head at the odd thought, Naruto's regular form gave Akeno a grin before it slowly fell into a soft smile.

"Akeno… Know that while I'm here… I will shoulder all the pain and burdens of those close to me… You don't have to do it alone ok." Muttered Naruto softly as he rubbed her head affectionately, much to her slight blush as she turned her head away and began to walk, leaving a pouting Naruto slightly behind her as she walked through the compound of a mindscape.

As they walked however, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small whistle as he walked, drawing in the attention of Akeno who sent him a small confused look.

Understanding the look, Naruto simply scratched his head slightly before giving a small chuckle.

"Sorry. It's just that your mindscape is beautiful and well organised… Mine was a sewer… So… You know… Cool mindscape and all..." Replied Naruto sheepishly as he followed Akeno, who now had a small smirk on her face as she continued to walk.

"Oh! So you are a pervert? Only a pervert would have such a mindscape after all." Replied Akeno with a small tinge of amusement held within her tone as she walked with Naruto, the faint images of memories appearing as ghastly figures moving about the compound, much to Naruto's fascination as he watched what appeared to be a younger Akeno interacting with someone who could be classified as an older twin.

Akeno seemed to notice this when he didn't reply, her original smirk turning into a soft happy smile as she watched the memory of her mother interacting with her.

"That's my mother Shuri Himejima… I… I lost her at a young age…" Mumbled Akeno softly as she stared at the memories in slight sadness, only to have the sadness as a golden Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder with a small smile riding upon his face.

"She was beautiful… You defiantly take after her… You should feel proud being the living proof of her existence… After all… Even if everyone forgets about her… Her will and memory will never go away because of you… So just know that even if she isn't here in the physical world..." Mumbled Naruto softly as his golden form sent Akeno in a state of peace and tranquillity as Naruto continued to give her a soft smile before removing his hand from her shoulder and moving it over her left breast before giving it a small poke.

"She will always be within your heart and living alongside you… So don't forget about her Akeno… Because mothers are really difficult to lose… Trust me… My kaa-chan was one badass of a woman." Muttered Naruto softly as he gave a small grin towards the end when his mind went towards an image of his birth mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Akeno could only give Naruto a small smile as she hugged him slightly before letting a tear slip down her face as she looked around towards the memories of her smiling mother, all of whom seemed to be staring directly at her, even when she knew that the image's she was staring at were mere memories…

Right?

However, Akeno decided to move on as the image of her smiling mother began to burn into her heart and mind once more.

As the two walked for what seemed like hours, Akeno couldn't help but feel peace within herself as she walked alongside the now normal Naruto once more, his golden flame form being something that he brought up whenever he decided that Akeno needed more support to truly move one.

It was a blessing had anyone asked Akeno.

But while they were walking towards the final destination, Naruto himself couldn't stop the shiver he felt ridding up his spine as she mindscape seemed to have a dark mysterious aura form around a certain part of the compound mindscape.

Which was something Naruto instantly knew was something he himself would need to help Akeno move on with.

Moving his left hand slightly, Naruto caught Akeno's hand within his own, sending his chakra directly into her body to help her calm herself as they walked closer and closer towards the darkened compound section. Something Akeno mentally thanked Naruto for, unknowing that Naruto could actually hear what she said because she hadn't restricted who she wanted to hear her thought.

But Naruto did admit that he felt a small tingle of happiness appear within the pit of his stomach when he heard the thought.

Now standing just outside the compound room, Naruto turned his eyes towards Akeno once more before activating his Kurama chakra mode once more, thankful that it took less energy to form in a mindscape than in the physical world.

"You ready?" Asked Naruto softly, getting a small, hesitant, nod from Akeno as she moved her left hand towards the door, ready to view the image that had haunted her for over a decade.

Gripping the door handle, Akeno couldn't help but shiver slightly as the feeling of Naruto's energy calmed her down before opening the compound door, showing the image of a young Akeno sitting beside her mother with her father standing over the body of another dead fallen angel.

Looking at the memory, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the family, especially for the apparently half devil, half fallen angel besides him.

Giving a reassuring squeeze with his left hand, Naruto allowed his golden form to envelope both him and Akeno in a gentle warmth as he watched Akeno's eyes run through a tirade of emotions within the span of seconds.

"I hate him… It's his fault kaa-chan died… If only he wasn't a bastard fallen angel…" Mumbled Akeno angrily as she walked up towards the memory of the fallen angel, who Naruto had learned was Akeno's father, but much to his charging, Akeno seemed to block out any chance of Naruto hearing the man's name as she went along with Naruto through her memories.

Focusing back on Akeno, Naruto watched as Akeno glared hatefully towards the man as she stared deeply into the memories eyes, not that it would do anything.

However, before Akeno could continue her hate filled tale, Naruto seemed to appear in front of her with a small sad expression as he pulled Akeno back into a hug.

"Akeno… I can guess what happens within the memory… Which is why if I told you to forgive your father you wouldn't listen… Which is why I will show you my own memories before you decided on how to gain peace within yourself… So Akeno…" Mumbled Naruto slightly as he lifted the woman's chin up with a soft stare, his mangekyou staring deeply into Akeno's eyes as Naruto began to send his memories directly into Akeno's own mind.

"…Stare into my eyes…"

 **Ok, I know this wasn't up to par with my usual chapters, but blame the fact that I have a headache ok. But I do hope either way that you all enjoyed the chapter as I am a bit under the weather. Either way, I will have Naruto and Akeno be together, but so will Rias later on. So Naruto will end up with both Akeno and Rias, however, it doesn't mean other females wont also end up with Naruto. Anyway, I'm tired, my brains telling me to kill myself from exhaustion, and I feel my eyes slowly closing. So anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you all later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**And I am back… Enjoy I guess…**

 **And yeah, there isn't any questions since no one asked any… Either that or I just simply missed all of them. Sorry, I just lost some joy in writing this fic for a while. But I am now back and I plan to finish this all the way to the end. So enjoy the fic as much as you can before I end up finishing somewhere in the future, not near future, just future.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

" _What will going back to the academy change sensei! I'll still be ignored! But… But if I bring back something cool from a real shinobi battle then I can be super popular and have heaps of friends who would accept me! You just don't understand!"_

" _My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next hokage Dattebayo!"_

" _I never give up! That's my ninja way!"_

" _It hurts doesn't it? Being all alone… I know the feeling as well… That's why… Let me help you!"_

" _I was always jealous of you, you know? You had everything handed to you and you still want more…"_

" _Don't worry! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

" _You can count on me Ero-sennin!"_

" _Why! Why did you put the bastard fox inside of me! Do you know how much I've been through!?"_

" _I will inherit my teachers will! I will be the one to bring peace to the shinobi world!"_

" _I'm going to be a cooler ninja than tou-san! And a stronger ninja then Kaa-chan!"_

" _Don't worry Itachi… I will save Sasuke!"_

" _You're no longer the monster fox… You're a partner of a citizen of the hidden leaf… Kurama!"_

" _I wo-…"_

"Guess that's where my memories end Akeno-chan…" Muttered Naruto softly as he sat beside Akeno as he stared into what was a small void filled with his own memories, his eyes simply softening as his more enjoyable memories flew by his vision, only to be replaced by trails that would either make or break him… But alas… His story wasn't over. There was still more memories to regain and cherish… But until then…

He was happy with the memories he had.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto couldn't help but give the black haired woman a small smile before snapping his fingers in front of her, her violate eyes focusing back onto her blond haired companion as he kept his cerulean blue eyes on her.

"…Who are you…?" Asked Akeno, her mind replaying all the memories that she viewed within Naruto's own mind.

The things she saw, the things she felt. It was surreal. There was just no way it was possible to go through so much…

Especially since she knew for a fact that the Naruto in front of her was a regular student until after his rebirth.

Seems she was wrong however as the odd memory of Naruto also relearning his past flew by her eyes, only gaining a small smile from the blond as he raised a single hand up towards Akeno's head before placing it down softly, giving a small, gentle, rub for a moment before removing the limb from her head.

"…Who am I… I am Naruto Uzumaki… The one who will shoulder your pain remember? I did promise that." Replied Naruto with a small smile as he looked up into the sky of Akeno's mindscape, the once slightly cloudy sky began to break apart completely before bathing both him and Akeno in a bright golden shine.

Turning his head over once more to Akeno's, Naruto gave the girl a soft smile before jabbing his thumb over towards the memory of Akeno's hate.

"Now that you have seen my own memories… Do you think that you could give your tou-san a chance once more? Like I had with my own?" Asked Naruto softly, only getting a small chuckle in return from Akeno as her violate eyes began to shine with joy and amusement as she trailed her forefinger up Naruto's jaw slowly.

"Ara, ara… Do you mean punching my tou-san in the gut and then having an emotional talk to finally get over my hate? No thanks… I would just rather talk to him… In time…" Replied Akeno in an equally soft tone before wrapping her arms around Naruto and laying her head against his shoulder.

"But… Thank you Naruto… Thank you for taking all the pain I had given you… Thank you for helping me face my demon… Tha-" "Thank you for doing something that should have been done by a friend a long time ago… It's fine Akeno. Just take your life a single step at a time…" Muttered Naruto with a small smile before slowly closing his eyes as he began to feel the drain his mangekyou sharingan begin to take fold.

Releasing the sharingan, Naruto slowly began to turn into small white particles as he slowly began to dissolve, leaving a shocked Akeno in place as she watched his body disappear like a flickering flame.

Seeing the look of worry on Akeno's face, Naruto simply gave a small wave.

"Don't worry Akeno-chan. It's just the ability I used finishing up. You should also begin to slowly break apart and wake up. So just relax ok, I will see you on the other side." Spoke Naruto before disappearing completely from Akeno's mindscape.

True to Naruto's word, Akeno too began to feel her form flicker like a light.

Deciding to use the time provided by Naruto to the full use, Akeno turned her head towards a memory of her mother before allowing a small tear to slide down her cheek.

"I love you kaa-chan." Spoke Akeno softly, only getting a larger smile from the memory.

"I know Akeno-chan. I will always be watching you know." Replied the ghost of the memory, only causing Akeno's eyes to snap wide open in shock as she watched what appeared to be a memory of her mother give a small wink before Akeno felt her body began to disappear completely, the memory of her mother winking towards her now fresh in her mind as she slowly began to wake up from her mindscape and back into the world of reality.

"You saw her didn't you? The spirit of your mother mimicking as a memory… And people say women are weak… They obviously hadn't seen a mother's complete determination of wanting to be with their child." Muttered Naruto with a small smile as he stared up towards the clear blue sky.

Blinking slightly, Akeno turned her entire focus towards Naruto.

"T-then…" Muttered Akeno weakly, desperately waiting for Naruto to confirm what she had just heard.

Naruto couldn't stop the cheeky grin that was growing in size.

"You're a lot luckier than me ya know… I only got to see my mother for a few minutes while hers is attached to yours… Must be because she was a Shinto priestess. You know how they're more spiritual than most… So enjoy the gift you have Akeno…" Spoke Naruto softly, absent mindedly patting Akeno on the head in a playful manner, easily drawing a small tear from Akeno's violate eyes.

"…How do I go back Naruto… How do I see my mother again…" Sobbed Akeno as she gripped onto Naruto's grey sleeved arm.

Moving his attention away from Akeno, Naruto couldn't help but let a small tear out as an image of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, appeared on the forefront of his mind. Her smile being the thing he himself focused on as he watched his mother help him overcome Kurama's chakra battle.

Returning his attention towards Akeno once more, Naruto pulled Akeno into a small, but gentle, hug.

"Just as you are going to sleep, think about your mother and your mindscape. It's easier to enter once you have seen it before and been there. Now, there is a way to go into your mindscape during the day time, but that will take years for you to learn. I only manage it through Kurama, the massive fox you saw. So Akeno, enjoy both the day and the night ok? And who knows… Maybe in a few more years after being able to enter your mindscape at will, could you hold a mental connection with your mother without needing to enter your mindscape… But believe me… It's a lot better seeing someone in your mindscape, it just makes the experience a lot more enjoyable… Now… Shall we continue on our impromptu date?" Asked Naruto in a soft tone, his head tilted slightly as he awaited Akeno's answer.

Listening to Naruto's answer like a life-line, Akeno couldn't help but beam in happiness as Naruto explained the finer workings of the mindscape to her. Just the thought of being able to see her mother brought her joy.

Soon her mind came upon Naruto's question.

Gaining a small teasing grin on her face, Akeno quickly morphed the grin into a small demonic grin before turning her head towards Naruto's own.

"…No… I've got what I wanted… Now leave me!" Shouted Akeno in a demonic tone, only drawing a blank look from Naruto before shrugging.

"Ok." Replied Naruto, letting go of the soft hug with Akeno before standing up and walking off, gaining a completely shocked expression from Akeno as she jumped off the bench she and Naruto had been sitting down on.

"W-wait!" Shouted Akeno in a desperate tone as she tried to catch up to Naruto, who simply hid the massive grin on his face as he continued his walk.

Watching Naruto continue his walk, Akeno tried to speed up, only to widen her eyes as she felt her right heel snap, sending herself on a crash course to the ground.

It wasn't moments later did Naruto appear and catch Akeno by her waist, giving her a cheeky grin as he did so.

"Need a hand?" Asked Naruto, only getting a narrowed gaze from Akeno for a few moments before she cracked up and laughed.

"Ara, ara… Do you _not_ want the date to continue?" Asked Akeno, only getting a raised brow from Naruto as he moved Akeno onto his back before walking off out of the park, letting out a small chuckle as he walked.

"If my short term memory recalls, didn't you just say "…No… I've got what I wanted… Now leave me!" Little miss she-devil?" Asked Naruto in a rhetorical tone, only getting a small slap to his shoulder from Akeno as she laid her chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"I can't be bothered going out after that emotional train you put me on Naruto… How about you come over to my place?" Asked Akeno curiously, gaining another eyebrow raise from the blond as he continued to stare forwards, absent mindedly walking by a few people who were entering the park.

Tilting his head back slightly, Naruto gave an innocent stare towards Akeno.

"I won't be getting chained up or whipped if I go?" Asked Naruto in an innocent tone, gaining a shocked look from Akeno as she stared towards Naruto's innocent face…

Which broke a few moments later when Naruto began to crackle like a monkey as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

The tears of joy however ended and were replaced by pain as Akeno gripped onto his ear and began to pull from her position on his back.

"What was that kitsune-kun?" Asked Akeno, her smile not changing in the slightest as she stretched Naruto's ear with her devil + angel enhanced strength.

…Which was then also enhanced by her queen chess piece…

Giving a small whine, Naruto surrendered, gaining a small smile from Akeno as she once again rested her cheek onto Naruto's shoulders.

Keeping his grin, Naruto gave a small nod.

"Sure, where do you live?" Asked Naruto, gaining a small mumble from Akeno.

"I live-"

"…."

"…"

"Did you hear me?" Asked Akeno, gaining a blank look from Naruto as he turned his attention back towards Akeno's face.

"Do you enjoy living there?" Asked Naruto, his tone serious and sharp, gaining a slightly shocked look from Akeno before she stammered out a small "not really" in a soft muttered tone.

Releasing a small pulse of chakra out from his body, encasing all those within a few metre radius into forgetting his existence and presence through the use of genjutsu, Naruto shut his eyes slightly before disappearing with Akeno in a blast of wind, his shunshin now driven by a concentrated amount of chakra.

Appearing within a small whip of wind shooting around, Naruto and Akeno appeared in what looked like a real-estate building, completely ignoring the looks of shock, which slowly began to disappear as the genjutsu Naruto released erased them ever seeing what they had, before walking inside. Completely ignoring the slightly confused look Akeno held onto her face.

Entering the building, Naruto could only raise an eyebrow slightly as he looked towards the large line that was formed from the entrance to the front desk.

Ignoring the line, Naruto walked straight to the front, his genjutsu continuously blearing as he went straight to the front of the line before placing Akeno down on her, now bare, feet.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto gave Akeno a small smile.

"So what house do you want? I have gotten kinda bored of my tiny apartment, and the whole situation of you living at that abandoned shrine just rubbed me the wrong way… So… This is a perfect excuse to move into an actual house. So just take a look and we can chose which one. Don't worry, I got enough for anything probably on display. So go all out if you want." Spoke Naruto with a small smile, only widening as the shocked look of Akeno's face began to turn into pure joy and glee.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? You don't have to you know…" Replied Akeno, absentmindedly sending her gaze towards a few photos of house's that were not all that far from their school.

Rubbing Akeno's head, Naruto gave a small thumbs up.

"Like I said. Go all out Akeno-chan." Replied Naruto once more as he too began to look through the house choices, absentmindedly allowing his genjutsu to stretch out further as some people outside of the real estate began to look slightly weirded out.

Completely ignoring the man behind the counter, Akeno and Naruto continued to search. Completely ignoring the blank faced civilians that were trapped in a genjutsu as Naruto and Akeno browsed.

The two looked through multiple housing choices before discussing what they wanted in finer detail and which house would give the majority of their own preferences…

Of course that was the plan in Naruto's case, but alas, he learned never to tell a woman "Go all out" when it came to life changing decisions.

However, it wasn't really a priority for Naruto as he would just be happy with a larger home. After all, if he chose to live in a somewhat tiny apartment and never bothered with moving when he could have, then he wasn't all that picky.

Leaning against the clerks counter, Naruto shut his eyes slowly before silently drifting off into a meditation like mode. Absentmindedly hearing the soft thumps of Akeno's feet as she moved around the building, Naruto began to circulate his chakra at a more refined pace, slightly training his chakra control as he waited for Akeno to make her choice.

It wasn't long before Naruto felt Akeno tug on his sleeve.

Opening his eyes, Naruto came upon the sight of Akeno's violate eyes gleaming in what appeared to be… mischievousness…

Oh boy…..

 **Yeah I know it's a lot shorter than my regular chapters. But I just had a massive writers block, not the usual "I have no clue what to write" just "I know what to write, but I don't know how to get to the point I want" so I have definitely have a future Idea that should be a really pleasing piece to read, but it was also because of that I blanked. Kinda the reason why I have taken so long to update this fic. Sorry, expect the next chapter to be longer than the usual 4000-4200, the next chapter should be 4200-6000. So yeah… Sorry…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait everyone, just had a large case of "lazy" which has said to make all those effected by the disease brain-dead and motionless along with a tad crazy for being cooped up… I have only suffered the latter two of the three symptoms… Yeah… Oh well, now, before you all ask about why it took a while for me to update well… My computer updated itself… And crashed… And updated once more… So… Yeah… I had finished this three times previously… But I hadn't saved it as I usually just leave my computer on in stand by phase till I go back on it. And because of that, my work for this chapter has been repeatedly deleted because I can't be bothered saving it just as I finish. So yeah, sorry.**

 **Also, thanks for pointing out the whole "violate" and "violet" thing, I felt like an idiot for a while after you guys and girls mentioned that. So yeah, good job, you made a teenage male smack his head on a wall because of a mistake. Hope you are all proud…**

 **1: Can Naruto alter supernatural people's memories like he did to the humans?**

 **A: Possibly, but he would need to be a lot stronger as while it does say that he is sennin/jonin rank in a good chunk of the stats, that's for his own worlds rank. There is (apparently) a lot of godlike opponents he could fight later on down the road so yeah. He could alter supernatural people's memories if he's strong enough.**

 **2: Will there be any original arcs?**

 **A: Probably.**

 **3: Will Naruto meet Yasaka?**

 **A: Definitely**

 **4: Will Naruto use any special swords like the seven blades of Kiri?**

 **A: Nope, he will at most only use a regular katana.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Familiars/ summons/ monsters"**

" _ **Familiars/ summons/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"R-Rias-b-buchou…."

"…"

"B-b-buchou?"

"…"

"… Issei… Asia… What does that look like to you?" Asked Rias with a slightly twitching eye as she stared directly across the road from the front of the Hyoudou house front door.

Gulping slightly, Issei sent Asia a small glance before clearing his throat.

"U-um… Akeno-onee-chan fixing Naruto's jacket from the house across the road's front door…." Spoke Issei in a quite tone, absentmindedly taking a step back as the twitch in his buchou's eye began to quicken itself as the seconds went by.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Rias gave a small nod.

"Ok… It seems that I am not imagining things… Asia… Issei… Go on ahead… I'm sure me and Naruto will be able to catch up." Replied Rias, gaining a small nod from both Asia and Issei before the perverted teen tilted his head slightly, not that Rias could see.

"You and Naruto? Why wouldn't Akeno catch up as well?" Asked Issei in a curious tone, only to get a creepy blank stare from Rias before a narrowed glare.

"We… Will… Catch… Up… O-K…" Replied Rias, causing the brown haired pervert to quickly grab Asia by her thin arms before dashing off, leaving a miniature, and I mean miniature, dust cloud in his wake.

Rias mentally added the fact that Issei was faster when scared for his life before turning her attention towards the now grinning Akeno and somewhat sheepish Naruto as they walked towards her with Naruto being clamped onto by Akeno.

Giving a small grin, Naruto waved his hand.

"Hey Rias! How's it going?" Asked Naruto with a grin as he, along with Akeno, positioned themselves right in front of the Gremory heiress.

Giving a small smile, Rias turned her head towards Naruto before giving her own small wave.

"It's going well Naruto-kun… So… Why did both you and…. Akeno… Appear out of that house?" Asked Rias in a sweet tone, causing the blond to feel a sudden shiver down his spine as he scratched the back of his head.

Why did he have a bad feeling about this conversation?

Shaking his head, Naruto continued to grin slightly before opening his mouth.

"I- "Naruto-kun was nice enough to buy a house for the two of us once he found out that I had lived in an abandoned shrine after our date. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Asked Akeno with a small grin framing her face as she sent a pointed look towards Rias before turning her attention towards Naruto, who, was now nodding his head slightly.

Suddenly, it seemed as if death itself appeared behind Rias as her right eye began to twitch slightly before crossing her arms with a forceful, shaky, smile sitting on her lips.

The whole shaky smile and eye twitch should have warned Naruto about his current predicament… But hey…

Super regeneration for the win!

Moving her twitching eye towards Naruto, Rias widened her twitching grin slightly.

"S-so… When were you going to alert me that you had changed… Locations… Naruto-kun… Akeno…" Replied Rias, her tone simply dripping with… He had no clue what the tone was dripping with for some reason.

Coughing into his hand, Naruto simply gave Rias a small chuckle before closing his eyes.

"Well I was going to tell you yesterday-" "But we had hot passionate sex and he couldn't leave the bedroom at all." "Yea and I fell asleep and… Wait…. NONONONONO that isn't what happened! She's just joking Rias!" Shouted Naruto in a fanatic tone as he waved his hands desperately in front of himself as Akeno was giggling behind her hand at Naruto's actions, which, she had a hand in.

Who knew that living with Naruto for over a couple of hours was so fun?

Twitch….

"U-um R-Rias... You're kinda glowing out in public…" Muttered Naruto quietly as he moved his head around fanatically to make sure that there wasn't anyone within the surrounding area as Rias seemed to slowly glow red with her energy.

"….."

Naruto seemed to blink as the faintest of voices appeared within his ear. Turning his attention back to Rias, Naruto gave a small tilt of his head, confusing Akeno who hadn't heard anything at all.

"Can you repeat that Rias?" Asked Naruto in a hushed tone, causing the red spiral of energy surrounding Rias to shimmer down slightly as she stared directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Can I move in with you?"

 **Ok yeah short sorry. Reason for this is because I recently got my job hours changed, what do ya know! Work on both Christmas and Boxing Day! FFFUUUUUUNNN.**

 **Anyway, I know that I haven't posted anything for a while, so think of this as a small hidden "scene" that appears between each arc.**

 **So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed the small clip I made. Later people.**


End file.
